


Eagle And Blue Jay

by GeneralR0gu3P1an3t



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (dRAMATIC MUSIC), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Human, Badass Peridot, Bluejays, CIA, CIA Slang 101 Every Chapter, Eagles, F/F, Family Abuse, Fluff & Angst, Friendship turned romance, Guns, Lots of movie references, Military Academys (AKA Psycho Camps), Military Trash Talk, Nightmares, Overall Happiness, PTSD, Past Abuse, Reading this will put you on a CIA watchlist, Rose Quartz For Pres. 2016-2020, Sociopaths, Some scary shit, UFO's, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralR0gu3P1an3t/pseuds/GeneralR0gu3P1an3t
Summary: She had one job. Get in, get her out safely, and make it to the getaway. Do this, and she would be what she always wanted. A black suit wearing, Pentagon working, international case making Central Intelligence Agency field agent. Not only a field agent, but an international investigator. If there was a bomb planned to be dropped, she would be the first to find it, disarm it, and blackmail the bunch for a profit. However the very first case turns out to be a little more than expected. Peridot does indeed rescue Lapis Lazuli. Maybe in a way, Lapis also rescues her.





	1. A Rescue Operation Is Still A Black Operation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things We Lost and Things We Gain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352501) by [teamchaosprez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez). 



> Read the bottom, thanks.

"If you're injured, you will be left behind. If you're killed, your corpse will be left behind. If you have any thoughts of backing out, trying to flee, you will be executed- Stop shaking, I'm fixing your damn tie!"

The General clearly was proud of Peridot. He always stuck his neck out for her, even when they gave her a damn hard time at The Farm. She knew he didn't really have to say any of this, it was just part of regulation. No, Peridot was ready. In her interview, he already could tell through the one way mirror that she had boiling blood, that she was born for this kind of work. In her own damn interview with the CIA she tricked the morons interviewing her that she was a communist spy! She brought a book on the Manifesto and everything, sealed the deal, right there! Of course, when they pulled out pistols she backed out on her claim, leaving the two clowns interviewing her left there with their dicks in their hands for falling for what should have been an open and shut scene.

Peridot had a rough background, a background only one other person knew, and that was The General himself. He swore never to tell anyone else what it was, as it was sacred intel, and in the CIA you either know it, or don't. There is no 'sharing intel.' However, regardless of her upbringing, she was made for the agency. Graduating from the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs, she came out as a pilot for stealth aircraft of every and all kind. She also was beyond intelligent in engineering, programming, and hacking, all of which were big time ways to get into The Pentagon. It only took one convincing phone call her way from Langley, and she was ready on the spot for training. After some time in The Farm, she was ready for her first real assignment.

"One more time, Peridot. What is your mission in a simplified way?"

"Move into a New York City drug hideout. Terminate any violators with extreme prejudice. Find civilian Lapis Lazuli, evacuate the area with her, escape in a getaway van in the nearby alleyway. Leave no traces, leave clues of agency interaction. If needed, destroy any evidence with..."

"Starts with an a..."

"... Arson."

The General gave a big smile to the blonde girl that was acting as cool as she could be in her new uniform.

"You're ready!"

The General took out a pair of aviators and placed them directly over Peridot's eyes.

"These sunglasses are your secret admirers. Don't leave the house without 'em... Agent."

The pale blonde gave a confident smile.

She was ready, indeed.

* * *

 

2300, NYC, Gang Hideout.

 

Peridot opened the door and observed the area. Two sleeping gangsters sat together on a couch on the side, another gangster busy writing down on a notepad in a desk in front of the door. The place was disguised as a lottery numbers station. Pretty clever, but it was obvious to anyone with a little gifted side of perception.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" The only awake gangster in the room responding, stopping his randomly assorted writing on the notepad.

"Yes, is there a Holly B. Agate as the boss here?" "

Yes, Mrs. Holly is the owner of this place, but she is out on a business trip currently." Peridot lit up a cigarette to sort of ease herself.

"Oh I see... Well I need to make a demand." The gangster scoffed as she looked up to the blonde, giving her a big smirk.

"Alright, lady. What's your demand?"

"Give me Lapis B.D. Lazuli."

The gangster's heart almost shifted into an eternal shutdown as he processed what was just said. All he could respond with was

"Get the fuck out. Right. Now." Of course, he did say it with the feeling of guilt and fear. Deep down he knew the truth. His sins were on his front lawn, and this girl was the doorbell.

"Thank you."

The response gave the gangster a shock to say the least.

"F-for what?"

"For making my first mission one to remember."

With the end of that sentence, Peridot slung out a concealed shotgun with a silencer out of her suit. Before the gangster could even react, his head came clean off in one good shot, leaving his notepad so soaked up by his blood you would never again be able to read what was written upon it. The sleeping gangsters must have been shooting some fucked up morphine as they were barely able to react to the shot other than waking up. Two shots later, and two gangsters fell to the same result as the first.

Peridot made her way into the door behind the desk, into the lower area of the facility. Two men came out with guns in their hands, but were swiftly thwarted from being able to do any damage to the new agent as Peridot gunned them down by the time they even tried to take cover. All around in big crates she could see drugs of all kinds. Deep down, she felt like this was an FBI job, but still, a mission was a mission.

For two minutes, she looked for the girl in the description, but she was nowhere to be found. Another gangster tried to make a quick move on her, pouncing on her with a switchblade. Peridot soon gave him a quick move to the forehead, and he was thrown off her, the man almost squealing in pain. Peridot soon lifted him off the ground with her own strength, and slammed him to the wall next to her.

"WHERE IS LAPIS LAZULI, YOU FUCK! ANSWER ME BEFORE I FUCKING HAMMER YOUR BRAINS INTO THE GOD DAMN FLOORING."  The gangster soon gave up the tough guy act, yelping out the answer while almost crying

"S-she's in a box! It's a glass box made out of one-way mirrors! I-in the crate, right there!" He pointed out behind her. The blonde soon threw the gangster on the floor, as she took up her shotgun and knocked him out clean with the wooden stock.

Peridot opened the crate up with a little force, for the contents inside to be revealed...

Yep, sure enough, a sight that would break the core of the weak easily was displayed. A woman with dark blue hair, wearing nothing but a dirty pair of underwear and a bra was inside the small container, curled up, sleeping. Four small holes were at the top for breathing, and a lock was on the top to keep away any thoughts of escape.

Peridot was a little phased of course, but staying on top of things, she quickly got out her other concealed weapon she hadn't used yet. A Smith & Wesson, colored with a distinctive green grip with nickel plate, her prized CIA weapon. With one quick shot to the lock, the entrance of the box was open free. Peridot soon slowly lifted the girl out. The poor woman gave a slight fight, but soon gave in, as Peridot carried her out of the facility, also kidnapping the last surviving gangster along the way.

The van was waiting just around the corner, and Peridot soon was able to get Lapis Lazuli as well as herself safe, as well as keeping a good leash on the mobster.

"Set up a firebug?" The driver inside asked

"Yeah, it's no longer a agency job. Wait for Arson desk to take this in as some kind of false case." Peridot soon leaned back in the shotgun seat of the van, taking her aviators off as she looked back at the girl in the back.

"Hey, don't worry. We're the good guys, so to speak. We just have some questions later, but we're gonna get you some help."

In a few seconds, the girl in the back started to give a few deep breaths, before eventually bursting out into tears onto the medical bed under her that was placed out for her specifically.

Peridot was shaken a little by the girl's circumstances.

She was once in her shoes.

* * *

 

0600, The Pentagon (E Ring)

"I knew you could do it." The General said as he shared a victory drink of scotch with the newly made investigator.

"I learned from the best!" Peridot said enthusiastically as she toasted The General. "May I ask sir... Why did we go after saving this girl? I mean, I get it, we discovered her location after her disappearance, but why not send the FBI after her or the US Marshals?" The General puffed his cigar, the smoke pushing up to his eye patch, the white emblem of the Air Force on it being twisted in the man made fog.

"Because she was a captor of them for around four damn years... She has been with these sick fucks since the beginning, right? Well, this mafia used to be a USA problem, but they went... Abroad, per say. Now, they're in the United Kingdom, The Congo, areas of Africa, and even fucking India. We need to snuff the candles now, and fast." The General took another long sip from his strong alcohol. 

"If we can get her back to at least talking grounds... We'll have intel on one of the world's biggest shithead organization since the Red Menace. And that, Investigator, makes it your rescue operation... And a rescue operation is still a black operation."

"... Will she be ok?" Peridot asked, concerned about the girl's well being.

"She'll be fine. Just need to get her to talk."

"You know that's not gonna be easy, right?" Peridot responded.

"Nothing in this business is. You'll come to learn that."

* * *

 

0800, Washington D.C. Private Shooting Range (Class 4 Weaponry Setting)

"NOOOO! OH GOD! OH GOD WHY!?"

Peridot shifted herself just right for the video camera being recorded by the Assistant Officer to see the survived gangster tied up on the shooting range as well as herself holding the experimental missile launcher.

"Is it recording?"

"Yes, ma'am." "Alright, great!" Peridot said over the screaming gangster. The blonde took her time getting just the right aim for the launcher, making sure it would _definitely_ hit the tied up mob goon.

"W-W-WHY!? WHY THE FUCK!? THIS IS FUCKING INSANE!! PLEASE GOD HAVE MERCY-"

"Hey! HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE BEING PART OF HISTORY. YOU'RE GONNA BE THE FIRST GANGSTER TO BE EXECUTED BY AN INTERNATIONAL INVESTIGATOR VIA MISSILE LAUNCHER, DON'T YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THAT!?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Well, what can you do?" Peridot said shrugging to the camera.

"... You're gonna wanna move back, it's gonna explode." Peridot said to the camera man.

"O-oh, yes ma'am."

"Just looking out for you, Felix."

Peridot made her aim for her target and...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! PLEASE, NOOOO!"

"Hey, shut up! Let me focus!"

"No..."

Boom.

One video to remember. Hopefully it doesn't show up on a job description.

* * *

 

**RECRUIT REVIEW: PERIDOT Y. DIAMOND**

**PERFORMANCE: 5/5**

**FITNESS: 5/5**

**MISSION COMPONENTS ACCOMPLISHED: 4/4**

**LOOSE ASSAILANTS: ~~5/6~~ 6/6 (RECENTLY TERMINATED VIA EXECUTION DURING EXPLOSIVES TESTING)  
**

_ **OVERALL:** _

_ **HONOR UNIT WITH VALOROUS DISTINCTION** _

**PROMOTION:  
**

**Your actions have earned you a promotion.**

**Prepare for reassignment.**

**PERSONAL NOTES:  
**

**"Knew you had it in you, Peri! Make the agency proud!"**

**_Signed by:  
_ **

_General David 'R.P.' Ductor  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: One, The Farm is slang for training grounds for the CIA in Langley. Two: I have been wanting to write this for two fucking years. I have thought about it for a long time, and have never been completely satisfied with it. Unlike my other things, when I update this will be random, don't expect a schedule. Sometimes I'll be doing it every day, sometimes I'll be nervous as fuck and not push the button Stalin style. Either way... This is kind a move I've never had the balls to do... But, fuck it. I'm doing it. I can only hope you all find something good out of it. Ever since I read that story from teamchaosprez, I've been dying to put my own ideas with a principle like that. I just was afraid to do it since I do live a very strict life and do go to a military academy. If this shit gets out to them, whats left of my social life is probably over, since they all know I'm an abuse victim so I'm always afraid they're gonna pull this kind of shit on me. Ok little fucking vent here not trying to lose my cool, but those fuckers find rape funny. They find my own fucked up god damn shitty life funny and laugh about it in my face, and the only fucks who don't push it are my few friends and even they can be pieces of shit and fucking won't leave me the fuck alone and I still need fucking help and my fucking mom won't give me any and I feel so fucking trapped sometimes and I don't know how the hell I survive in this fucking world like I guess I'm Christian but even when I'm fucking correctly spelling own my grammar now I think "Why the fuck should I say that?" since I feel fucking cheated, and I think honestly I have the right to say that. After all that shit, ALL THAT SHIT ALL MY FUCKING LIFE DEALING WITH THAT FUCKED UP ABUSE FROM HIM, I still fucking carried on! I didn't cut myself, I didn't kill myself, I didn't start taking drugs, you know what I did? I fucking picked up my fucking boots and survived, and ALL THOSE FUCKERS BACK AT MY OLD SCHOOL CAN FUCKING GO SOAK THEIR HEADS IN AND CRY BECAUSE I FUCKING SURVIVED!  
> .... Uhh.  
> teamchaosprez, if you're reading this,  
> I fucking love your story,  
> I wanna do my take on it if it's ok,  
> I am not trying to rip off your idea,  
> I just think personally that it helped me out in a way and I wanna build on it,  
> If you want me to stop, just say so.  
> If not, I'm gonna continue 'till my brain stops.  
> It's fucking 7:02 AM. I've been working this shit out for 4 hours.  
> God I love this website.
> 
>  
> 
> Phew that was way too emotional I need a drink.  
> (P.S. No that's not my real name in the story. I'm not that foolish)


	2. A New Day For Them Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri gets her first assignment, and Lapis spends her first day of freedom in Fort Belvoir's hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy got that fucking confidence back! Alright let's do this before I pass out at 6 in the morning. (Expect lots of random references)

1300, The Pentagon, (E Ring)

"I say we bust in there, and find the goddamn evidence!"

First words Peridot heard as she entered the FA (Field Agent) office floor. The hallway was long, dark, and slightly mysterious, the only lighting being the occasional glass window on the sides and some small hanging white lights, and a thick haze from cigarette smoke making it feel even more alien. A few short steps and one quick look on the label in black text on the wooden door revealed Peridot the location she was ordered to enter at 1300. The pitch black text on the door simply said two words:

'International Investigation.'

Peridot slowly turned the golden knob and opened the door. Inside, a much larger work place was revealed, with large rows of desks and tables being in all directions, most having some person writing something down, typing on a computer, reading documents, or talking (more of yelling) into a phone. The whole place was a hive full of busy bees, and Peridot almost would have stirred them with how much she stood out being a rookie and an overall outsider. Suddenly without a sign of a warning, two large and meaty hands were thrown onto her shoulders, sending her into a state of complete shock. Peridot shuttered in reaction, moving back almost instantly to swiftly turn around and face the person guilty of the action. Her face met a tall, bulky woman that was almost twice her size. She had two beaming hazel eyes, with long white hair. She wore a black suit, with a bright orange tie, with one small yellow strip going down it's middle. She had wounds all over her, including a clearly visible gash from what looked like a fire across her face, around both her eyes. The tall woman gave a huge grin on her face before finally saying in a deep voice

"Investigator Peridot?"

"Y-yes, that's correct." Peridot responded, still a little jumpy from the action before coming from the stranger.

"I'm Supervisor Jasper P. Diamond. I'm the head of this office. Welcome to International Investigations." The tan lady let out her hand, and the two shook each others hands in confirmation, slightly easing Peridot.

"Glad to be aboard... By the way, for future reference, could you not... Touch my shoulders?"

"Uh, of course. Didn't mean to offend you, just trying to be welcoming." Yeah, welcoming or creepy Peridot thought in her mind, too afraid to say anything while trying to make a good first impression.

"It's fine, just a little thing about me."

Peridot followed the larger woman across the office area down the rows of desks while listening to what she was barking out, which was just loud enough so that she could make out what she was saying clearly over her being in front of her and not looking towards her as well as the drowning noise of the office space.

"You're a 'tourist,' so to speak. That means that for now you snuff out any fishy business right here in the US of A. Currently the biggest fish is to find any suspicious characters that might be terrorists, and take them out before they can cause any trouble." Peridot observed the individuals around the facility. All had a very interesting aesthetic to them, having looked like they were ripped out of either a noir film or a spy flick from the sweet side of Hollywood. "This will be your current desk. Your partner is going to be able to show you the ropes, she's a veteran of the tourist desk. Agent Peridot, meet Senior Agent Amethyst."

The lady was sitting in front of a mess of a desk, with basically a complete trash heap of junk food, cigarettes, beer and soda cans, and the occasional newspaper all across the small area of which she controlled. She was leaning far enough on her chair for it to be considered unsafe, before launching herself up to meet face to face with the new investigator.

"Oh yeah, heard about you. You're the new nerd right? Good. People around here need some eggheads to keep things sharp enough for the Director." The woman was a little short like Peridot, but was more on the wide side, so to speak, however her sass mostly came from the eyes and the slightly faded purple hair. Her dark skin mixed with her own attire, with a simple white collard shirt with a pistol strap around her, the holster filled with a black 44. Magnum, all topped off with some grey pants and a fed fightin' fedora. Her whole outfit meant business.

"I'm here to learn, Agent." Amethyst gave a smirk, but soon after moved up another loose chair for her new partner. The two sat down as they waited for Jasper to give them their first assignment together.

"Stick with me, kid. You'll be fine." Amethyst said while patting her new partner on the back.

"Alright, all you need to know is that the agency gives everyone a new code name, depending usually on their job and rank position. You simply need to know yours, obviously, your partners, and mine. I'm the head, so I go by Eagle. Amethyst is Kingfisher. Yours will be..." The tall woman looked down a clipboard on the pedestal in front of her. "Hummingbird. Now, your first assignment is simple, get you started out. You finish this smoothly, and I'll be sending more your way. Mess up, fall out of line, and you'll be spending the next three months working wild goose chases on random school bomb threats. We clear?"

"Wow, you really got her attention. Maybe if half of your promises were real, we'd see some actual fear from people around her, Jasp." Jasper flipped the snarky agent off as she handed Peridot a classified dossier.

"Everything you two kids need is right there. Go crack some skulls." 

* * *

 

 

 

1300, Fort Belvoir Hospital

Lapis Lazuli awoke. All she could tell was that she was in a hospital bed, and that it must have been day time from the light.

"Don't worry, you're safe. You're at Fort Belvoir's hospital. You've been out for about a day." The doctor must have been standing there for a while, as if prepared for her to wake up. Lapis didn't exactly like the idea of some stranger- let alone, some doctor, watching her. "We've been looking for some kind of guardian or family member that can take care of you but we've run into a blank. Know anyone?" Lapis didn't say a word, simply shrugging her head slowly. "Alright, we'll keep you here until we run up a name. Sit tight alright? Breakfast is on it's way."

Great. More people. Lapis simply curled up in the fetal position on the soft bed. Last thing she remembered was a woman carrying her out of that fucked up hideout. Why though? Why was she rescued? Her specifically? There were always tons of people that were in the human trafficking ring. She was just kept as a fucked up trophy by the gangsters there.

The more she thought about it, the more her stomach churned, and her very being was feeling more and more sick by the second.

She was not ready for today.

* * *

 

The two investigators threw themselves in Amethyst's dark purple Ferrari, and Peridot took the job on driving over to the location of the dead terrorist.

"Nice ride. They issue cars to Agents?"

"No. This is my sled. Can't go around D.C. as a CIA ball buster in a minivan. What type of gear are you totting?"

"I... Don't own a car. I take the bus." Peridot said, a little embarrassed as she waited for a red light to fix the aviators on her eyes from nearly falling off.

"Ah, don't sweat it kid. That's pretty much how we all start out. Give it time, being an Agent is not too far from being a damn soldier of fortune."

"What do you mean?"

"What, you think Agents don't get a dirty cut from some of the work they do? And I don't mean bribes, nah, we don't need that. That's inspection's job." Amethyst said as the two simultaneously made a small chuckle. "No, but seriously, we make more money off of the junk we find more than our actual pay cut, even though the job already pays good enough. ninety percent of the time, the agency just says 'oh, you found this? Take it, get it off our hands, gives us less trouble!' and then someday you find certain items and lists of things and next thing you know, you own a terrorist's bank account, or an African drug lord's Lamborghini. Give it time, and you'll get your stash."

The whole job alone seemed glamorous, Peridot thought. "So... We're the super stars of national security?" Amethyst paused for a few seconds before lighting up a cigarette and laughing out an answer.

"Something like that, kid!"

"So, you're a Senior Agent?"

"Yep. Crawled my way up to a pretty good level, but I doubt I'm getting any higher, due to my education."

"You have a poor education but you're in the CIA?"

"Yeah, that's the irony, isn't it? I got into the business from my survival skills." Peridot's eyes widened to the realization.

"Wait... You're the Mermaid?" Amethyst gave one signal. A nod. Peridot nearly drove off the road and into the opposite incoming traffic on the bridge the Key Bridge and into Georgetown. "Holy shit... So, is it all true?" Amethyst cracked her knuckles and leaned a little more back into her car seat.

"Was on a ship with my family at the age of thirteen. Ship was hijacked by pirates. They tried to capture me, I was able to escape into the air vents and get a map of the ship, and one by one, I started sabotaging certain rooms they were in, killing them with either flammable gases and a match, or locking them in without oxygen being in the room, over time suffocating them. Eventually I reached the control area, knocked out the pirate captain, broke the controls and sent the ship straight into a ice berg, destroying the ship. Coast guard found me with my family. The one thing the CIA never knew was I kept the captain's hat, and I was wearing it when me and the rest of the civilians were found. Five years later, I got a Farm invitation, and here I am." Peridot soon blinked her eyes a couple times before answering

"Wow... You're fucking cool."

"Eh, all in the line of work, kid. By the way, what's your story, college girl?"

Peridot shrugged a bit. She did like to show off, but just straight up talking about her life story was always tough. "Went into the Air Force Academy in college. I showed an ability to handle extreme amounts of stress, along with multi tasking, a good knack for hacking and coding, which as you know the CIA loves, and as for education, I was valedictorian for my academy. CIA hooked me up with one of my good friends from back in the day, a general named-" The car was nearly hit off the road by a speeding van.

"JESUS." Amethyst screamed before slowly lowering her breath rate, along with Peridot following her actions with the same amount of shock. "T-this is why the goddamn police need to be on every damn corner around here!" Peridot soon calmed herself enough to keep driving and continue with her story.

"So anyway, he got me into The Farm pretty easy, and here I am, fresh out of the pan."

"Yeah, I get that, but you're leaving something out that I know..." Peridot's heart sank when Amethyst finished her sentence. She hoped to god she wasn't gonna ask the question she dreaded the most...

"Don't you have that cool super power or something?" Peridot soon came back in a huge wave of relief, even muttering a slight "oh." from herself.

"Y-yeah, I um... I can levitate metal. Apparently living near a UFO crash site for most of your birth years kind of has side effects."

"Hah! Who would of guessed, right?"

"... So, that woman our boss, pretty much?" Peridot asked the Senior Agent.

"Yeah, Jasper. She's a little interesting. She's trans, so she has a, y'know... She apparently was in the Special Forces before coming into the CIA, which is why she has all the wounds. She's a little on the mystery side of things."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but... Jasper is not what she seems, so to speak."

"What, she's like, a creep or something? I got that vibe."

"Well, yeah, she can be creepy, but... That's not all. Ask anyone that isn't higher up, and no matter how long they've been there, they'll all say the same, along with me. She has a complete black file. And not only that, but what she does now is a complete mystery."

"A black file? Why, does the agency keeps it a secret?"

"If they did, we would know it, but the agency hasn't made it black, I assure you."

"So... What do you think personally, Amethyst?" The dark skinned agent puffed the final piece of life in her cigarette, flicking it out the window before finally saying

"Get on her good side, act nice to her... But remember this... Don't ever truly trust her. There's something wrong with her, I assure you."

1430, Collumbrian Ave, Terrorist Death Scene

The two soon stopped at the address from the dossier. 7307, Collumbrian Ave. An apartment complex, already taped off by the police. The two swiftly made their way out of the vehicle, and to the yard in front of the apartments. A detective soon made his way over to the two.

"Hey, this is a police case, all civilians are to-"

"Agent Peridot, this is my partner, Agent Amethyst. CIA, International Investigation. You guys homicide?"

"Oh, CIA? Really? Does... This qualify for you guys...?"

"Answer the question, bud." Amethyst said, moving closer to the detective in an intimidating fashion.

"Y-yes, we're running this case." Peridot moved out past the detective before uttering one sentence back to him before she and her partner made their way up the apartment stairs.

"Not anymore you're not."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A black file is slang for a person with literally no known information about their past nor about how they got into the agency. I have a 'big family history' with this kind of work, so to speak. If you guys have any questions about something that I didn't explain, please tell me, so I can answer as well as go back an edit any mistakes. Comments and feedback appreciated!


	3. Your First Case Can Be The Most Important One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's first case is solved, however that's not the only problem she ends up solving at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show goes on! I've got one last night before I go back to psycho camp military academy, so I'm finishing it strong!

1430, Fort Belvior's Hospital

"What? President?" The doctor chuckled at the assistant nurse

"Yeah, that's about the size of it. That was the only solid contact we could make. The father was killed in the police force, and her mother has no leads on whereabouts, and the only thing we can get is a phone call that doesn't work, it's like she fell off the face of the Earth."

"Well we can't just call the fucking president of the United States." The doctor sighed heavily, putting down the patient clipboard on his office desk, trying to remember where he stashed his bottle of vodka... The medicine cabinet, right? "Let's just... Think here, go over everything again. She's an abuse victim, four years in captivity, clear signs of sexual abuse... Wait, is she pregnant?"

"We don't know yet, and she apparently won't answer."

"... Christ. Well, we'll cross the bridge when we get there. For now, we've got to find someone to take her in, one more day in here, and she's gonna kill someone, she hates being stuck in this hospital, even I can tell!"

"... You know Colonel Maheswaran wouldn't allow it, but we need someone to take her in... The CIA brought her in, think we can strike a deal?" 

"Well, the CIA will have to cover our asses, but yeah, it could work." The assistant nurse and the doctor knew they were both going to get chewed out for it, but for the sake of the girl, they would have to go over the lead doctor's head. The 2nd Lieutenant made a call with the Director that called in earlier...

 

 

1430, The Pentagon, General's Quarters

"Yes-No... Very much no... Look I get it... Yes, I know it's a big deal... Look, I didn't know he was an alcoholic, it's wrong to assume things about people, you taught me that!" The General shot his silenced pistol at some bottles on his shelf across the room while talking on the phone.

"Look, I get it, he's a Russian ambassador... My fault!? Look, he got tipsy, I said something about Stalin, he swung at me, I swung at him, and I broke his neck by accident, all I need you to do is get rid of the body and bribe the family! ...Trust me, you can bribe his wife off, the guy was an alcoholic, I was probably doing her a favor."

He missed the third shot and hit the spine of his _Tom Clancy's Hunt For The Red October,_ making a big hole in the book, before again shooting the bottle correctly this time, blasting more glass in all directions of the room. 

"Look, I gotta call you back, I have another call coming in. Alright, just dispose of the evidence for me. Alright, I love you too, mom. Goodbye."

The General soon switched the line to the new incoming call.

"Inspector General of the Central Intelligence Agency, who is this?"

"Sir, this is Doctor Basher, 2nd Lieutenant doctor at Fort Belvoir's Hospital. I'm calling about a patient you ordered to be stationed here, a Lapis Lazuli."

The General soon changed his tone in concern almost instantly from the nonchalant attitude and threw his gun into his drawer.

"She's in good hands, right?"

"Yes sir, of course, she's fine, it's just that... She wants to go. I can tell personally that she's going to get worse if she's stuck here, and we can't find anyone who'll take her in, or at least anyone that makes sense... We were wondering if you could help us with her for her sake?"

The General took a sip of his coffee before hatching a plan.

"Well, it won't be by the books, but then again nothing is in our agency... Yeah, I've got an idea. Listen up..."

 

Lapis was a little shaken when the paper and pen was placed on the desk next to her, even if it was done calmly and carefully by the 2nd Lieutenant doctor.

"It's simple really. You sign this, and you'll be coming in every weekend for a psychological checkup. You'll be staying in the safest place in D.C. A home with a CIA agent. He or she, preferring to you, will be a constant sentry for you, and we'll make sure that they know some medical procedures just in case. You'll get out of the hospital tonight, if you want to. All you have to do is write some info down here, and sign."

Lapis hated these whole 'deal with the devil' type things, but what choice did she have? Stay here at a crowded hospital with doctors coming in and out watching her every second, or get her own private shut eye in a home with just one government pet being a guard dog keeping personal contact out of her hair? It didn't take long for her to circle some 'yes or no' questions on the sheet before signing her slightly sloppy signature and handing it back to the patient doctor.

"Alright, tonight you'll be out of Fort Belvior, Ms. Lapis Lazuli."

* * *

 

1445, Terrorist Death Scene, Apt. 6

The room was already opened by the police before they were pushed out. What the police department didn't know was that trying to solve an investigation that was on the level of the agency was like trying to help professional fireman put out a fire by squirting at it with a water gun. The dead body was plain in sight, right in the middle of the apartment room. The stench of an old stiff was in the air. The room was scattered with books, magazines, and trash you would find from the typical places a college kid would order delivery from. Peridot walked up to examine the body while Amethyst got out the file on his information. Unlike the police department, the CIA's job was to basically know everything about everybody, so finding out what they needed to know on their suspect was pretty easy.

"Name is Thomas Wilther, college senior at American University, was taking classes in astronomy mostly, pretty clean guy, only has a few drug charges, however his record is a little shady online. He has several accounts on the Deep Web, and apparently has been taking in books and information from ISIL... Great, a college kid who is also a fifth columnist. Well, this comrade has chanted his last communist song. Death by gunshot wound, by the accounts."

"So, we just got to find out the murderer?"

"Wish it was that easy. We need to find out why he was murdered more specifically. He had his ring in a terrorist group, which means that if someone killed him, they were either a pissed off war veteran, or a deal went bad with him. He doesn't have any former accounts on being part of ISIS, but if he's an American civilian that was brainwashed by them, then he could have been placed as a spy, a big no no for the CIA. So when we mean find the killer, we mean kill the killer. Whip any info about this guy's resume before we have a college or even state become panicked about a mass murdering, bomb totting terrorist."

Peridot looked through his jacket pocket to find a small pamphlet in Arabic, with a signature ISIS white circle with a black background. Along with it, a sticky note in English, placed on the front. On it read 'Meeting at 5 P.M. Check with Manny.'

"Looks like Mr. Wilther left us a note. We need to find a Manny at the University."

"I'll call in on a tab for anyone with the name... Hey, check out the pizza boxes!"

Peridot looked up from the corpse to come to the same revelation as Amethyst. The most of the trash were pizza boxes, all from the same pizzeria.

"A little odd for a college kid with a college budget being able to order in large sized pizzas this often. These things must be expensive, and there would be too much for him on account of the size... Something's not right here." Peridot took a closer look at one specific pizza box on the table that looked the most recent on account of the receipt placed upon it's cover. Opening it, she found a bunch of the same pamphlets she saw on his corpse along with large amounts of small, plastic explosives.

"Oh boy, looks like the kid had quite an appetite. Peri, we gotta find this 'meeting' and crash the party, tonight."

"Right, but we've gotta find this Manny."

 

While Peridot talked to the police to make sure they forget what they saw, Amethyst called up Pal for info.

"Code name Kingfisher, Agent 5-8-X-M. I need info on a 'Manny' no known last name so far, at American University with a suspicious ISIL background."

"Understood Kingfisher... Manny T. Rodriguez, worker at a 'Carlos' Pizzeria' on Herbal Street. Takes astronomy classes mainly at American University, senior year. Apparently has history online with ISIS meetings and propaganda videos, currently on minor terrorist watch."

"Thanks, Pal."

Amethyst hung up and walked back over to her partner, who was by now almost done shaking down the remaining reluctant police officers.

"Look, 'detective,' this isn't a case you need to be concerned with. In your report, you're gonna go back, say there was an accident, and nothing more. No gunshot wound, no pamphlet, nothing. We hear any different, and say goodbye to that police badge. Understand?"

The homicide detective grunted angrily, before storming off back into his sedan. Peridot turned around to walk back to the Ferrari with her partner.

"Got any info?"

"Yep. Spoke to Pal, found out about our Manny. Name is Manny Rodriguez, works at a Carlos' Pizzeria. If we're lucky, we can catch him at work and have him cough out the info on this murder and this meeting they're having.

 

1525, Carlos' Pizzeria

The place seemed normal enough, just looked like a simple pizza place. Peridot and Amethyst walked into the building, looking completely out of the ordinary as usual, basically being dressed and acting like Men In Black agents. (Which, to be honest, they sort of were.) The woman at the cash register gave the two an odd look as they walked up and introduced themselves.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Ms. Peridot, and this is Ms. Amethyst. We wanted to see our friend from our university, Manny Rodriguez works here right?"

"Yes, he's in the back, making pies from the dough."

"Thanks, miss."

The two agents walked into the back area of the pizza place, and around the corner of the facility saw the face of a young man throwing dough in the air, a small blue tag with the name 'Manny' on it. He soon noticed the two women walking up to him and paused his pizza making to face them.

"Hello, may I help you two?"

The two agents gave him a small smile. It didn't take that much effort to get the bag over his head.

 

1535, Carlos' Pizzeria, Back alleyway

"TALK, MOTHER FUCKER! WE CAN DO THIS ALL DAY, WE HAVE PLENTY OF FUCKING GLASS!"

Amethyst had to admit she herself could be scary, but holy shit her new partner knew how to be loud. Really, really loud. It didn't take long for Manny to spit out the glass fast enough to give an answer.

"I-I SHOT THOMAS ALRIGHT!? I DID IT!"

Peridot violently grabbed him by the neck, as Amethyst grabbed him by the shoulder and closed in on his face, putting a fear inducing glare in his eyes.

"Go on."

"I-I had to! He was gonna get outta the ISIS' university detachment! He would have ratted us out! T-they said if I killed him, they'd make me a lieutenant in the organization!"

Peridot scoffed at what she was hearing.

"What is this, a fucking fan club kid? Well now you've gotta be the one to rat them out!"

"If I do that, they'll send someone to kill me like they did to Thomas!"

"Not if you tell us, you go to the police, maybe, but the CIA? This is some big fucking business, kid, and we get it, you wanna go all hoity toity 'look at me! I'm a terrorist at a university! I want attention!' but tell us, and we'll get you under witness protection from our agency, but don't spill out what this meeting is and where it is, and you'll be sent straight to 'Guan, got it pizza boy!?"

Manny was almost on the verge of crying but eventually got to the answer before another hit was nearly swung at him.

"T-the abandoned warehouse, down on Crown's Avenue! They have a meeting at 5 P.M. today, they'll be planning a terrorist attack this coming week on a neighborhood in Virginia!"

"No they fucking won't. Why do you think such little terrorist attacks happen here kid? Think you can just go about blowing up shit without us shutting you down? Peridot, call in HQ for a car to pick up this 'activist' over here before his tears get on my shoes."

Peridot walked away to make the call, making sure no one was able to listen in, before dialing to Pal.

"Hummingbird, Agent 2-F-5-L-5-X-G, I need a black car for a wet job at a Carlos' Pizzeria, Herbal Street."

"Understood, Hummingbird. Do you need a throwaway for your wet job?"

"Nah, we can clean out without the help."

"Understood, should you need any help, call back.''

"Thanks, Pal."

Peridot hung up and beckoned Amethyst back to the car. By the time they got in the vehicle, a car had already strolled in, shoving Manny in the back.

 

1645, Manhattan's, Local CIA hideout

"You eat like a damn pig, you know that?"

"Fuff off, Peri. ffee me giffing a ffhit?" Amethyst said with half a Reuben sandwich in her mouth. After a few struggled seconds, the sandwich was gone, leaning back in the booth opposite of Peridot. That was when Peridot got a text on her phone. Peridot quickly got up her phone, to see the name 'The General' in bold be the sender of the message. Opening up the text she read to herself in her head the message:

_Got a proposition for you, speak with me at my office when your case is done. -General._

"Whose that, your girlfriend?" Amethyst said in a joking matter. Peridot made a loud scoff.

"I'm so glad you think so highly of me. Me, the chance with someone... No, it's a message from a friend."

"YOU have friends?"

"I KNOW RIGHT?"

The two laughed a little before getting up to go to the back of the restaurant. In the back was a pair of stairs leading to a basement filled with weaponry, spy equipment, bullet proof vests, etc. The two loaded themselves up with silenced assault rifles and some bullet proof trench coats, and soon after threw themselves back in Amethyst's car. Peridot asked one question.

"Loud?"

"Loud."

Peridot slammed on the gas pedal, and put up a fake police siren, an issue all CIA cars can put up to get past certain rules when speeding.

 

1700, Abandoned Warehouse, Known Area Of ISIL Meeting

The burst in the door was easy enough, they must not have been expecting visitors.

"CI FUCKING A, ALL OF YOU LAY DOWN ANY WEAPONS YOU HAVE, OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!"

The few people sitting around a man speaking on a pedestal soon sat up, a big ISIS flag behind all of them. A few men pulled out some pistols, only to be swiftly gunned down before they could make any faster actions. The remaining few put their hands up in defeat, quickly being bound by plastic handcuffs and having bags over their heads. Amethyst soon called up a few cars to move them on their way, and had a few inspectors show up for intelligence. Only a few boxes of explosives were found, along with a couple of balaclavas, ISIS flags, some weapons and ammunition, and a lot of pamphlets. They must have been trying to get to kids in college mostly.

It didn't take Jasper to slowly walk herself in to greet the two successful investigators.

"Good job, agents. This is a great example of a single day's work. I gave you a dead body, and you two came back with an entire group ready to be sent to Guantanamo Bay by tomorrow. Sick fucks must have been trying to get to those kids at the American University, and they just might have, if it weren't for you two. Peridot, I don't what it is about you, but you clearly have what it takes to be an Agent. I'm glad to have you in International Investigations. Consider yourself part of the family, kid."

Peridot simply gave a smile, as Jasper walked over to the inspectors to look at the left evidence.

"Need a ride home? Taking the bus must suck at night."

"Actually, could you drop me off at The Pentagon? I need to go check in with my friend."

"Not a problem, hop in."

 

1800, The Pentagon, General's Quarters

"Ya wanted to see me, man?"

The General was smoking a big cigar as he sat back watching an illegal download of the movie 'Full Metal Jacket' before pausing the movie and beckoning Peridot to enter and sit down.

"Wanna drink Peri?"

"Sure, whatever you're having."

The General poured whiskey into a new glass and handed it to Peridot, who quickly took a sip along with him.

"Peridot, you have medical experience, correct?"

"Yes, I was going to be a psychologist before I got nominated for the Air Force Academy, and I took classes on medical training before hand. I know all the basics."

"Alright... You live in a condo, right?"

"Yes, I get the money from... Y'know..."

"Mmhmm.. You have room there?"

"... What is this about, General?"

The General paused before showing Peridot a paper on his desk. Peridot read it before giving him a curious look.

"As you can see, I need someone qualified in those levels so we can solve a problem. Lapis Lazuli hates being at the hospital, and it's not helping us nor herself. She needs to recover for her own sake, and we need her to recover for information, and being at that hospital is not helping her, therefore not helping us, therefore... Problem. So, that is where you come in... You know about her history and since you have experience, space, personal understanding to her predicament, a stable job, and can protect her..."

"The answer is yes."

"... Really?"

Peridot remembered Lapis Lazuli. Her first case. It wasn't long ago, yet it felt that way. She remembered looking back in that van to see that poor girl. Young, innocent, and yet much like her, the chance of her having any normal amount of sanity was forever thwarted and broken. She was now at a hospital, around a bunch of strangers... Right now she would just want to be alone... And she could help.

"Yes, I will let her stay with me, under my protection. Give me the pen, I'll sign it."

"Thought you would." The General said, smiling. While Peridot signed the paper, he simply added

"Y'know, this isn't by the books." To which Peridot simply responded with

"What is in this agency?"

The General leaned back in his chair, finished his drink, and unpaused his movie. Problem officially solved.

* * *

At first, Lapis tried to act like she was sleeping, to ward off the stranger. She was facing in the opposite direction of the person behind her, looking out the window, without giving any actual signs of being awake. That was, of course, until she heard her voice speak out to her.

"I'm going to take you home with me, ok? I've got a warm bed waiting for you."

Lapis soon turned around to finally face the woman behind her. Instantly she remembered that face.

It was the girl that rescued her.

The woman gave a wide smile, reaching a hand out to shake while saying

"I'm Peridot. I'm gonna be your guard dog for a while, huh?"

Forgetting the hand shake completely, Lapis launched out from the covers of the bed, wrapping her arms around Peridot in a hug. Peridot slowly returned the hug, trying to act calm and cool as possible.

"C'mon, I've got a car waiting for us."

Lapis simply nodded, as she followed the agent out of the hospital room, into the elevator, out of the hospital facility and into the back of a car, The General driving it.

 

It wasn't long before Lapis was in a cozy bed in the guest room of the condo. She sort of felt safe for once. That was... Kind of an odd feeling to get. She hadn't felt safe for so long...

All she did for the rest of the night was watch the bright and beaming city below from the window, while slowly eating some chicken noodle soup Peridot had made. It was the feeling of calm she had missed so much after all those years in that state of peril.

She didn't feel like it was over. Her paranoia made her think that for every minute that goes by, those who hurt her were closer to the door, any minute she'd be thrown into the back of a van once again, shipped off to NYC or stars knows where and the whole process would start all over again... But for now, she could just... Relax.

Everything felt better than it had been, at least. One simple thing went through her mind in that night of silence.

_Damn, this is really good soup._

* * *

 

**INVESTIGATOR'S CASE REPORT: CODE NAME HUMMINGBIRD A.K.A. PERIDOT Y. DIAMOND**

**FOUND SUSPECTS: 25**

**JOB DESCRIPTION: WET-JOB**

**MISSION: ACCOMPLISHED**

**Case Notes:**

**American University can sleep safe at night, knowing that anyone out to harm their heads are behind bars on a Bay far from home.**

**Signed By:**

_**Code name Eagle A.K.A. Jasper P. Diamond** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, a 'wet job' is a CIA operation where blood is shed. 'Pal' is something I came up with. It's the head communicator of information for field agents that are currently working and need information on certain things. Pal is the guy they always receive in the story as the person on the call giving them information. A 'throwaway' is an expendable agent or spy that can be usually backup for something big. Also side note, whenever Peridot is on a case, I'll do the little time stamps that have the military time, but whenever it's just Lapis or Lapis and Peridot off duty, there won't be a time stamp, as if that it's only a work thing and doesn't have to happen when Peri isn't working. Anyway, I hope this has turned out to be a good chapter, I think this is a pretty big one. I won't be able to update for a while since again, if you've been keeping tracks of my notes, I'm going back to my military academy 'pyscho camp' and their shit internet blocked this website, but when I'm off duty again, I'll be right back on, I promise. Comments and feedback are appreciated, as always!


	4. The First Few Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli starts to speak again, and slowly Peridot gains her trust, as difficult as it is. However, nightmares can cause fear. And as anyone knows, fear is the mind killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I DID IT! I WORKED PAST THEIR SHITTY BLOCK! NOW I CAN WRITE HERE!  
> As Three Dog once said: "YOU CAN'T STOP THE SIGNAL BABY!"  
> Any moment they might be able to block it again however, so I gotta stay on my tippy toes. I'm also not going to be able to just make a chapter every other day since I have literally no free time. (No, literally, we have two hours of free time a day, tops.) But this is the weekend so I'm off the hook for now, but I hope you guys and gals (or whatever you prefer) can still be patient with me, as I am trying really hard to write here for you guys. I don't know how to explain it, but I have a sense of peace I've never felt anywhere else being able to express my ideas here to people that actually enjoy it and even go out of their way to give a supportive comment to me. For that, I sincerely thank you all. Anyway, even gabbing, let's move!

Lapis finally stopped vomiting after five minutes, slumping back on the bathroom wall as Peridot flushed the toilet. It was fortunate that Peridot was able to realize the situation since she we was busy burning evidence files in the less-smoke sensitive bathroom that was built right next to the guest room's bathroom. She was planning on burning papers in the middle of the night around three in the morning so that way she didn't in any way bother her new roommate. However, before long, her slightly deafened hearing (that was caused from all the loud machinery she used to be around in the Air Force) was just barely able to pick up the sound of a panting and distressed woman in the other bathroom. Didn't take her mind long to hit the obvious answer, as she muttered out one word:

" _Shit."_

Rushing into the guest bathroom, Peridot soon was giving Lapis a pat on the back as the young woman started vomiting into the toilet in front of her, tears running down her face. A few minutes later, Lapis soon gave out her last breath of disgust from the incident, and threw herself back from the toilet, hitting her back a little too hard on the marble wall behind her. She would have just passed out there, but Peridot without asking picked her up and tucked her back into the bed. Soon after that, Peridot grabbed a glass from the cupboard in the kitchen, filled it with a couple cubes of ice, and poured in some tap water. Lapis took a couple small sips from the cup with a little help from the blonde giving her head a slight tilt upwards. In a few more seconds after that, Lapis fell back asleep, a blank look of ease on her face. Peridot left the cup by the nightstand next to the blue beauty just in case she would wake up thirsty in the morning.

It was only thirty more minutes later when the last classified file was completely burned by the large candle placed upon the sink counter. Peridot gave a big sigh of accomplishment as she soon after blew out the candle and took the plastic bag of remaining burnt paper pieces to the large trash can in the kitchen. The agent afterwards scoured the fridge for a bottle of strawberry lemonade that she had recently stashed in the cooler compartment from earlier that evening. Cracking the bottle open without much of an issue, she soon hopped in her roomy bed, taking a few sips while listening to some 50's music in her headphones before passing completely out, the glimmer of the D.C. city lights beaming through her closed window blinds onto her covers.

She didn't even take the time to rethink any possible reason other than the assumption that it was stress and anxiety or perhaps a nightmare of why Lapis Lazuli was vomiting profusely in three in the morning.

Lapis did dream a nightmare. But it was not about her captors this night. It was not about any of her time in captivity in one of the many prisons she had been illegally shipped to and back from again and again. It was not even about the idea of being kidnapped again, history repeating itself on her.

It was a nightmare about a monstrosity of a doctor, forcing her down, as her child was forcefully aborted from her...

 

Unknown Time, (Morning?) HomeWorld Valley School, Colorado Springs, CO.

Peridot was once again wandering through the lush woods of the boarding school's tall grounds that she had been imprisoned in for longer than she could remember. While she wasn't lost, she certainly wasn't happy to be where she was. After a couple minutes of walking through the wilderness, she finally made it to the single road in the middle of the territory she found herself in. She was nowhere near the open classes, nor the dormitories, nor her own house she dread living in. She was on the far outskirts of the campus grounds, in the territory no regular students found themselves wandering to. No matter how bored they got, they always stayed a little close to the main facilities, even if the trails lead elsewhere to unexplored destinations. Peridot already knew the reason why she was out here.

Confrontation with _her._

It didn't take long for a yellow Land Rover to drive up and stop next the blonde woman. The window on her side slid down to reveal the obvious driver.

Stacie Yellow Diamond, the clod of a mother to Peridot Yellow Diamond.

"Ah... Figured you would be here." The tall, yellow suit wearing mother said, as she patted the shotgun seat, beckoning for her daughter to get in with her. Peridot with the upmost reluctance slowly opened the vehicle door and sat in the empty seat, slamming the door afterwards. It only took a few seconds after the vehicle drove off for the mother to start speaking in that usual, manipulative voice that Peridot was so used to hearing after all these years.

"Taking the usual off-beat path, were we, sweetie?" Peridot almost gagged before actually speaking to this woman.

"Still trying to make small talk with me, huh?" A loud scoff came from Peridot's mother from her daughter's response, a big smirk soon forming on her face.

"Have you enjoyed God's greatest gift?" Peridot was _so goddamn tired_ of hearing her mother trying to lie and deceive her with religion. Her mother was a machine, and religion was a tool... Or rather weapon.

"What gift?" Peridot grumbled angrily, not looking towards her driver, trying to simply focus on the road, but she knew inside, deep down the predicament. _That bitch was looking at her. Smiling._

"God's gift! The violence! Y'know, the greatest gift of them all! The gift I earned... The gift I gave you."

"You seem so content on the violence of the world, as if God loves violence itself." Peridot sharply responded, feeding into the bait of her mother as usual. No matter how long she had been with her, she never learned to shut up in a conversation before it became a psychological breaking point for herself.

"Well of course God loves violence! That's why there is so much of it! It's what's in us. It's whats apart of us. _especially us both._ " Peridot was ready to jump out the moving vehicle and take her chances with a broken arm or something of the matter.

"I'm not violent-"

"Oh yes, you are."

" **No, I'm not!"**

 **"Oh, my dear, yes you are... You're as violent as they come. I know this because _I'm_ as violent as they** **come."**

Peridot wanted to continue in a shouting match in order to win the useless argument, but before she could say anything else, her mother continued. 

"You see, we both have constraints to it because of society. We have nonsensical reasons to give on why we can be violent. I have my words and authority. You have your agency job. In the end though, if I was trying to attack you, kill you even, you wouldn't hesitate strangling me with my own tie and chocking me to my untimely death. Very few people can say they have no issue with killing... That they have no issue in the violence of God." The mother gave the poor blonde woman next to her an evil grin, as she soon after focused back on the road, a smile still engraved on her deceiving face.

"You... Don't know me." Peridot said in a slight voice of fear, afraid to defy the monster beside her anymore.

"How could I not know you, my dear? I've been with you all your life. Watched you grow up. I taught you how to kill, how to start wars, how to create fires and bombs. Without me, you would never be violent. God would have never touched you without me."

"Guessed it backfired on you, didn't it?" Peridot said, a new tone of anger and rage in her voice now.

"What you did to me doesn't surprise me, if anything it proves my point... But you know what does surprise me?" The mother said, returning her face to her daughter instead of the road in front of her. Peridot didn't ask, already knowing she would give the answer soon enough.

"What surprises me is that you think this girl... This Lapis Lazuli... Is safe with _you!"_

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know me now. _You_ _never knew me._ I can help her. I can do something other than what you wanted of me. I can do more that just kill." The mother gave a loud and insulting scoff, a big smile continuing on her face, getting pleasure off of the petty defiance given to her, as if her daughter's fight would matter.

"You can't lie to me, sweetie. I know you more than you know yourself... You think you're a good person, maybe even a hero! But in the end I know the truth, and Lapis Lazuli will soon know the truth as well. You think you can change, but you cannot, that is fact. I know different. You can't 'save' anyone. You can't be a friend. You can't be a lover. Most importantly, you can't be a good human being. You can be one thing, and one thing only: A weapon. A tool. A... Pawn."

Defeated, Peridot simply made no eye contact, and stood there obediently silent in the yellow Land Rover. A little while longer, the road divided into two roads in opposite directions, one going to the left, one going to the right.

"Let's go back home, huh sweetie?" The wicked mother said, as she turned to the road on the right, passing through more of the deep forest.

A little while longer, and the car finally stopped at the house Peridot was kept in for so long. The house was nicknamed 'the brick' by the few who lived nearby, from the shape and red toned color of the house, an ominous and yet dead look to the whole place along with it. As the vehicle came to a stop, Peridot got the usual traumatizing feeling she hated so much.

A firm grip was placed on her left shoulder, as her mother forced her to look her straight into her eyes.

"I'll ask you this... _If I tried to stab you with the pen in my shirt pocket, would you be able to stop me before I could pierce your neck and end your miserable life?"_

Peridot gave her the same menacing face she was given. Whether it was genetics, or just some dark practicing, she was able to basically copy the evil glare her mother could do.

_"Give it a try."_

"... That's my girl."

Peridot hopped out of the vehicle, the light brightening up in her vision. Before she was engulfed in the light, she looked down at her hands.

They were covered in blood. 

 

Peridot almost fell out of her bed from shock, slamming herself up in a jolt from her nightmare. She looked lazily at the clock on the nightstand next to her. the green text simply said '6:00.'

Great she thought. Just in time to make breakfast and _try_ to shake off her common nightmare.

 

While she did have a nightmare, Lapis Lazuli didn't end up waking up in fright, which was very rare for her. She soon gave herself a moment to take in the morning glare. She didn't know what time it was, but she assumed it was around seven or eight since that's when she would usually wake up ever since she had been... Free. Dark thoughts soon started forming from that realization, but before they could make her start freaking out, her mind was halted from their actions once they noticed something more important.

Was that... Bacon? Yep, without a doubt, someone was making bacon. It was the little things she missed after all these years. A nice breakfast was one. Lapis was about to make herself get up to investigate, but before she could, a knock on the door caught her off guard. Still not wanting to say anything, she simply laid there, heart beating from forming anxiety. A calm voice soon came from behind the door.

"It's ok, it's Peridot! Are you awake? ...Well I'm going to enter now just in case." The door opened up to reveal the blonde agent, wearing a black hoodie and matching sweat pants, holding a large plate of food on one hand, a large cup of orange juice in the other. Lapis wondered how she was able to open the door while holding the plate and cup, but that question soon left her mind as Peridot placed down the plate of breakfast and the glass of orange juice on her nightstand.

"It's just some bacon, pancakes, eggs, and toast, along with a drink. I figured your stomach must be churning, so I hope a healthy morning breakfast can help it settle. How're you this morning?"

"..." The silence from Lapis wasn't meant to be rude, and Lapis did give Peridot a slight smile and a single nod, as if to say 'I'm good.' Peridot didn't push her for an answer, responding with a simple thumbs up as she walked back out into the living room, soon after returning with a piece of paper to find Lapis already stuffing herself with the delicious breakfast.

"Alright, you can continue to eat, these are just some yes or no questions you can shrug or nod to, sound good?" Lapis was already by now tired of people giving her a bunch of questions, but it was the least she could do for the woman that literally saved her life *and* made her an amazing breakfast. She gave a nod to the girl opposite to her, who was now criss-cross applesauce on the open side of the large bed. 

"Alright... So, you're ok living here for now?" Lapis gave a nod, eyebrows raising in a way of saying 'duh' to the blonde.

"Ok... Do you want to take some time in a mental hospital?" Lapis vigorously shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to go to a hospital, let alone a hospital where she was going to turned into a complete mental basket case... Well, she was already she supposed, but it would only get worse anywhere else.

"Alright, that's fine, no mental hospitals. Don't worry, I know what you mean, I've been in that same issue... Alright, I'm going to assume you want to travel via private vehicle for safety, where I drive you where you need to be, such as the hospital for a checkup, or to go shopping, or whatever?" Lapis nodded lightly. She didn't like the idea of public transportation, and she probably was never going to go wandering out in the open again.

"Alright, I'm gonna go 'commandeer' a car for us soon enough... Now I'm just going to give you info on who I am so you know. I'm Peridot Yellow Diamond, I'm a field agent at the Central Intelligence Agency. I will always be on the lookout for your safety and for your health. I specialize in hacking, coding, piloting, engineering, and everything else that comes with being an agent. For the record, I can levitate metal, as a side effect from alien technology effecting me at a young age. Oh yeah, in case you didn't know, aliens exist. I also have medical experience and can help and support you in any situation. You get all of that dribble?"

Lapis blinked a little as she took a sip from her orange juice to comprehend everything she had just heard. Well, that explained the door opening from the metal handle. The alien thing was honestly kind of understandable for her as well... She secretly could levitate water ever since she was a girl, and back then CIA agents went and gave her the news when she was just a child. Kind of interesting to be able to have a cool super power at that young of an age, or any age for that matter. Guess she wasn't the only one. Lapis gave her a slow nod while giving a 'a-ok' sign from her left hand.

"Alright, sounds good. Now, I'm not always going to be here, but when I'm not, my assistant officer, call him Felix, it pisses him off, will be right outside in the condo's hallway, constantly keeping watch. Consider this place your castle now, princess." Peridot said with a light smile, as she got up from the bed.

"Now, I'm going to go stea- order for emergency a safe vehicle for us both. If there is anything you need, just tell me. Tomorrow, I'm going to take you in for an annual checkup at Fort Bevloir, but for today, rest, watch TV, do whatever you want, I've got the following three days off for now before my next assignment, so I'm free for anything. If you don't want to say it, just write it down, and I'll get it done."

With that being said, Peridot got up and made her way out, holding the now empty plate and cup. However she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice behind her.

"Thank you... For the breakfast I mean."

Peridot's heart melted from the soft yet raspy voice coming from the young, blue haired girl behind her. It was foggy, as if it was from an old individual, a voice that wasn't supposed to come out of a sweet girl like her. Peridot slowly turned around to give her a big smile before saying

"No problem."

 

"EXCUSE ME, SIR! CIA, I NEED YOUR VEHICLE NOW, IT'S AN EMERGENCY! WE BELIEVE AN INDIVIDUAL JUST TOOK OFF WITH SOMETHING VERY DANGEROUS, I NEED THIS VEHICLE NOW! I'M SORRY!" Peridot shouted at the car dealership business man. The man happily threw the keys for the dark green Mercedes to Peridot while shouting back 

"LOCK 'EM UP AND THROW AWAY THE KEY!"

Peridot drove off from the parking lot, racing out into the busy highway nearby.  It took only a couple minutes of speeding before the car dealership was out of sight.

"Nyehehe..."

Peridot soon drove back to the condo, a new Mercedes in her tone of color now in her possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in my friend's room and they're all eating pizza but me because they're assholes. My crush is in here as well, and since he's straight this is about as good as it can get.  
> *Sighs* fuck my life. Anyway, I hope this chapter was good, comments and feedback as always are appreciated!  
> EDIT: They gave me pizza now! Success!


	5. White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis keeps secrets. Peri already knows the truth though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was playing kick-ball, caught the opponent teams best kicker's ball. Got him out. Have a pain in my hand. Look up thinking "Why is this in such pain?" Soon see the huge bent in my pinky finger sticking out. I audibly say out loud to myself:  
> "Huh. That's not natural."  
> Medic there said it was dislocated, so I tried to pull it back in twice, failing both times. After 5 FUCKING DAYS of it being stuck that way, I went to see an actual doctor...  
> TURNS OUT IT WAS BROKEN, AND I MIGHT HAVE TO GET SURGERY SINCE THEY SAID TO RELOCATE IT AT MY MILITARY ACADEMY, MAKING IT WORSE SIGNIFICANTLY.  
> Now my academy is scared of a lawsuit, so they're bribing me with rank.  
> And that's why I haven't been updating recently. Good enough excuse? I hope so, because holy shit I've secretly been needing to vent write. I actually am getting really angry with myself trying to stay motivated to continue actually writing, so I've been holding out on it like a lazy fuck.

Lapis tip-toed her way across the dark living room, the glaring oven light saying '3:22 AM' being the only thing actually lit up in the area. Lapis was able to find her way around just fine, her eyes being already adjusted for the darkness of the dead condo building. Finally, she made it to the small, open kitchen, where she with great stealth slowly opened the fridge, making the light inside turn on, revealing it's contents. With great care, she took out a can of cola from the shelf inside. Taking her fingers under the cap, she gingerly moved it upwards...

_click._

As subtle as it was going to be, she thought, as she took a small sip from the drink. After a few minutes of silence, she finally was able to look around and give the large apartment building her attention for examination of what the place actually looked like. The walls were of a dark navy blue, and all the furniture was very modern from the couch to the dining table to the cool shaped lamps around the area. Most of anything hanged up were.. Memories. There weren't a lot of actual decorative pictures, mostly just photos of Peridot either shaking hands with someone important or... Kind of freaking out, in a honest way of thinking. There was one picture that she could see that was over the black, comfortable couch. It was a picture of Peridot in what looked like a dorm room, with a bunch of guys and girls around her. All of them were either sticking their tongue out like the Kiss band, chugging a beer can, flipping off the camera, or just passed out in background, some of them even being carried up to look like they were awake. In the middle, Peridot was holding up two peace signs from both hands, an evil grin on her face, with what looked like a service cap of some kind from the military on. On the bottom of picture there was a black bar on the frame. The white text upon it said in bold:

**"My Stupid Clods. Tendimus In Latium. 2008-2012."**

Lapis was a little confused from all the memorabilia around the house, without much paintings, but it didn't really concern her. Peri must've just been happy with the history she has, and likes to boast about it in more than just her room. 

_Her room..._

Lapis had never been in her room. Curiosity suddenly hit her, forcing her to risk it all and slither her way across the room to Peridot's door. With the upmost silence, Lapis pushed the door in slowly, to reveal the room inside.

Peridot was sleeping soundly in the opposite side of the room, the window beaming the city lights across her covers of her bright green blanket. Her aviators were on the shelf next to her, along with her jewelry case, her laptop, and some big stacks of files with the words CLASSIFIED in red bold text stamped on them. On her desk on the other side of the room were papers and clothes scattered all over the surface, with the drawers out on their own, with office utilities such as scotch tape and pens filling them to the brim. On her walls were her actual awards. Certificates, nominations, etc. There was even a plaque that had the year '2012' in silver on top of an eagle that was perched upon an emblem of some kind. On the bottom read also in silver 'U.S. Air Force Academy.' Lapis finally realized the situation. She must have been alumni of some military school in college. 

Without even taking the time to think her actions over, she slowly crept her way to end of the blonde's bed. Peridot looked so... Peaceful. She had the everlasting look of calm and readiness on her face, as if at any moment she could get up and get to work, but was just as happy to not have to do anything. She had these odd freckles on her cheeks, with a noticeable cut from a long time ago under on her left cheek. Lapis had to admit, she did look really cute...

She felt like a creep when she did it, hell maybe she was, but it was a little tempting. With a lot of stealth, the younger woman slowly took her hand and felt the single leg that wasn't covered in the green blanket, hanging out on it's own. One smooth move over her...

Holy shit she was soft. It felt like a human being, not the skin of some fucked up monster like herself, she thought. She hadn't been around normal human beings in what felt like an eternity. She almost started thinking a bit on the _tender side of life,_ before going back to the usual emotion of hating herself. Why did she do that!? No fucking wonder she was a basket case, no normal person just does that! In a fit of self hatred, Lapis scurried out the door, closing it behind her, all the while continuing to insult herself about the actions she just committed. Who the fuck would want to even help her, let alone actually like her in any way? She was a washed up rape victim, that no one would want to even deal with, let alone actually want to live with. No one would ever want to be with her. Not her family, not her old friends, and certainly not this high-member-of-society-secret-agent Peridot forced to keep track of her. In anger towards herself, she forced her body inside the covers of the guest room's bed, throwing her face into the pillow. A groan left her mouth as she dozed back off to a depressing sleep.

Peridot waited for the younger woman to leave her room, hearing the door click close, before opening up her right eye. While she was trained to know how to be awake from any actions around her at any point in her sleep, she didn't think it would be needed on Lapis Lazuli. However, she was able to figure out the situation without needing to open her green eyes. Lapis had come in, looked around, stared her down in her fake sleep, and touched her leg before storming out. Peridot wasn't angry nor was she confused. She figured out the situation on her own. No, if anything, she was sympathetic. The woman right now was probably beating herself up in her room, self-consciously kicking herself over and over about how 'weird' she was or whatever. Peridot thought about going out to talk to her, but she figured this was a bad time. The poor woman might just want to be alone right now.

Peridot felt assured in the future. In the end, everything would get a good enough answer. She would make sure of it. She decided for now to doze off to sleep, leaving a mental note about it for the morning.

 

By morning, Lapis was, as usual, walking in on Peridot in the living room, who by now had been awake and dressed in her suite attire for work, since her usual wake up time around 6:00 AM. The blonde was drinking some coffee out of a large mug that said 'I'd Rather Be Tried By Twelve Then Carried By Six' in black text. Along with her constant caffeine issue, she was also watching a documentary on National Geographic about Area 51. She was laughing at a professor giving his take on what happens at the military base.

"So I believe that there is an even more secret section of Area 51, that houses actual living aliens for test subjects, in which-"

"See!? You clods don't know what you're doing!" Peridot said, laughing to herself, before giving her attention to the blue haired woman now entering into her living room.

"Oh, sorry. Good morning Lapis, you're just in time for civilian research, America's funniest comedy skits!"

The young woman gave a small obviously fake smile, before shunning her contact with the blonde to not embarrass herself as much as last night, hurrying to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about not being able to make breakfast, I've gotta go any minute, and I thought you would still be asleep when I left, but there is a bunch of snacks in there for you!"

Lapis didn't respond, instead coming out with an orange and shaking her head to the older woman as if to say 'It's fine' before going back into her room. Lapis was so embarrassed by what she did last night that she almost went back to being mute, as to not try to make things worse for Peridot. I mean really, she thought, who would want to talk to her anyway? She grumbled as she made her way back onto the bed, curling up with the orange still on the nightstand. It wasn't long before she heard her door open up behind her.

"You ok?"

Lapis was a little shocked by the sentence given to her by Peridot, as the agent walked over to her bed that she was currently scrunched up in. What caught her even more off guard was the hand softly placed on her back. While she was curled up in a ball opposite to her, she could tell that Peridot had a face of sympathy from her actions. While she was a little shaken from the contact, she soon stopped tensing up before finally replying.

"I just... I don't feel well... You don't know it, but I'm crazy... Or hell, maybe you _do_ know it."

"Lapis, I can assure you, you're not crazy. Do you see that picture out there on my wall of those morons? That's crazy. You're just hurt, and you need time to heal. I'm here to help you on that. There's nothing you can do that will make me want you out of here. I'll keep you safe, and I'll stay on your side. I promise."

Lapis had never really heard such kind words in her life. Not even before her captivity, but even from her own crazy, overly religious, fanatical parents. Her family was always up their asses in a way, and never really gave her respect, let alone assuring attention at this level, and pretty much always neglected her through her younger years. This older woman was now out of nowhere giving more comforting words than she had ever heard in her life, or at least in a damn long time. That kind action gave her the slight push closer to trusting Peridot, and Peridot was fine with gaining trust. She figured that the more trust the two had with each other, the more psychologically helpful it would be for Lapis in the long run, so she was always on the helpful alert for her, just in case. This is one of those times when it came in handy.

"... Thank you, Ms. Diamond."

"Call me Peridot, Lapis. I'm not that uptight." The blonde snickered.

"Well excuse me for being polite!" Lapis said with a small hint of laughter, which was more surprising to her than anything. Peridot gave her a pat on the back before helping her up. That's when she felt the small swell under Lapis' baggy sweatshirt...

Not phased at all, Peridot continued helping the girl up off the bed, and beckoned her back into the living room, when she felt her own phone vibrate. Taking it out of her suit pocket, she read the text to herself:

_Outside now, bring your suit, gotta case that needs solving. Bring your gun also. - Amethyst_

Peridot quickly threw her pistol into her suit pocket from the locked drawer in her room and put on her aviators, and soon made her way back through the living room and to the front door, noticing that Lapis had already set up her spot in front of the TV. 

"Alright, remote is right here, and there's snacks and stuff in the fridge. I gotta get back in the saddle, new case just got in, and don't worry, Felix is always on watch. If you need anything, telephone is right there and my number is taped on the top. I'll be back around 8 PM or so, is there anything you need while I'm out?"

"I think I'll be fine, thanks... Actually, could you get me some non-scented lotion? The, uh, fragrance really messes with me..." Lapis knew she was lying through her teeth, but Peridot seemed to buy it.

"Non scented lotion, got it. I'll be back soon, wish me luck!"

With a simple wave to each other, Peridot walked out, the large condo door that could pretty much stop bullets by how big it was closing behind her. Peridot turned to see Felix near a vending machine in the hallway, failing to put a dollar in. Peridot coughed to get his attention, which sort of took him off guard. The two nodded to each other in confirmation, as Peridot continued to the elevator door. While waiting for the elevator to open up for her, she fumbled around her pocket for her pack of cigarettes.

"Guess I'm quitting for now."

Peridot threw the cigarettes into the trash can next to her as the elevator door opened for her, allowing her to step inside alone.

She knew Lapis was pregnant, and that she was keeping it a secret from the doctors at Fort Belvior. She assumed that she was just afraid of having to go through abortion... Or maybe... Just maybe... That's what she was afraid of in the first place. Maybe she wanted to keep it? Well, she herself couldn't understand that, but she was open to it as an answer. More importantly, she would have to get her to admit it before she just forced anything on her. If she could convince Lapis to tell her the truth, she would be able to act for her wishes on it, even if Lapis was afraid of the opposite happening. Peridot did truthfully care for Lapis, even if Lapis didn't believe it completely, and wouldn't want to handle something as big as a child without her agreement and consent on the situation.

 

Amethyst was waiting in the car, parked in front of the condo front entrance, waiting for her partner. She was nervously puffing a cigarette as Peridot entered the purple Ferrari. Peridot could easily see the nervousness on Amethyst's face.

"What happened?" Peridot asked curiously.

"Oh, y'know, nothing much..."

The two drove out towards a black cloud of smoke in the distance that Peridot hadn't noticed until they turned to it's direction.

"Just a fucking explosion."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-CG5w4YwOI
> 
> Satisfaction, boi.  
> I'm the biggest fucking loser at my academy, lol.  
> Alright, surgery is confirmed. FML. Wish me luck on that.  
> As always my homies, comments and feedback keep me on that motivational train, so they're always appreciated!


	6. The Georgetown University Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosion happens at Georgetown University. Trying to put out any fires, the CIA is pulled in to investigate the university. Meanwhile, Lapis nearly loses her mind over the realization that her future is... Difficult, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, done with surgery. Morphine has now kicked off and I'm just sticking to Tylenol for now, so I'm not acting stupid anymore. Sorry to anyone (Ed) who saw me acting up, was just freaking out last night. It's SUPER difficult to type with this huge caste on, but fuck it, I wanna do it, so I'mma do it! Sorry that I've been gone for so long, this stuff has just put a dent into my plans I guess.

0900, Georgetown University Detonation Site

"So, an explosion huh? ... Well do you think it's a terrorist attack?" Peridot asked, trying to make out how big the actual detonation was from the smoke cloud in their distance.

"Gotta be. It's at Georgetown University, and places of education are always a great place to send a message. Fuck with us, and we fuck with your expensive little kids, know what I mean?" Amethyst replied. Peridot gave out a scoff, a stupid smile on her face in protest.

"Is that how you see me?"

"Absolutely. College kids are just larger versions of investments to their parents."

"And the ones kicked out by their parents?"

"... Well why do you think there are so many stock brokers?" The two shared a laugh before Amethyst finally found the entrance to the large campus.

"Jesus." Amethyst let out in a sigh as the two agents finally reached the scene of the crime. A large crater was in from of them, ash and smoke all across the area, even splotching onto the Senior Agent's vehicle. The explosion took out at least a third of the building in front of them, the rest hanging on for dear life trying not to completely fall over on itself. News reporters, detectives, and even FBI agents were already spread out through the scene, trying to piece together what shred of evidence was left from the blast. The two agents strolled out, completely out of place as usual in their cloak and dagger attitude. Peridot walked up to a detective in his mid thirties, a look of dread in his eyes.

"Agent Peridot, this is my partner, Senior Agent Amethyst. We're International Investigators from the CIA. Are you the detective in charge here?"

"Yes I am, Detective Feldan, Arson. Let me guess, you're both here to take over my case? Well you can have it. Arson never finds any evidence left anyway. Enjoy the chaos." The detective walked off, keeping the same look on his face as he drove off the scene without speaking another word.

"Well that guy wasn't exactly charismatic." Amethyst said, giving a smirk towards the now leaving detective's sedan.

"Well you can't blame him. Arson is a difficult desk in the police department. anyway, let's go talk to the FBI before they claim this case."

Three vultures from the bureau were standing around the main black pit of the crater, all talking on a phone. One was able to get off a call just in time to answer the agents now stomping over their now former grounds.

"I'm Special Agent Dawe-"

"I know who you are, Boston."

The FBI agent gave a look of complete shock as he almost fell on the floor from the blonde's confrontation. After a couple seconds of silence he finally came back to himself to give a response.

"... Dorito?"

"In the flesh, Sergeant. Buzz off, this is my case." Peridot said, a smirk forming on her face. The FBI agent put away his phone before whistling to his companions to leave.

"Sure ma'am. Just this once, for being such a good CO." The two tipped their heads in agreement, as the Special Agents left the two investigators to the situation at hand. Amethyst was confused, to say the least, and soon after the FBI left started giving her partner a bombardment of questions.

"Who the fuck was that? You guys worked together? Sergeant? Boston? What the hell is-"

"Amethyst, my life isn't the life of a college girl. It's the life of a cadet. There's a difference. Now c'mon, we got an actual mystery to solve."

Amethyst without getting any actual answers simply shrugged off the convenience of getting rid of the FBI. After all, questioning good things in life was unwise in this line of business.

What actually caused the explosion was very obvious from the size of the actual detonation and the fact that it left a crater. It must have been some type of actual explosive device, not an accident. It also wasn't C4 or some other type of basic plastic explosive since it seemed to leave a more fixed difference in the building it detonated inside of. What Peridot soon realized was the nature around the site was off...

"Amethyst, when was the explosion called in?"

"Around 5:30 AM last night, why?"

"Well why is it that after at least three to four hours the vegetation is still on fire?"

Napalm, Willy Pete, or some other kind of flammable chemical reaction was the cause of the fires still breathing life. Whoever was involved in this had some kind of military grade explosives at hand, or at the very least knew their ways with chemistry. Amethyst also happened to notice something off about the structure that was nearly blown to smithereens. 

"Notice that the building is an academic facility. Since this has a large crater, the explosion might have been in the lower area of the building, since it clearly has a lower area where the detonation was. You think this might have happened in a lab of some sort, Peri?"

"Maybe, but we wouldn't have been called in if this was some college kid's accident. Not to mention the obvious chemicals involved in keeping the area in flames. Let's check in with the President of the university, see if he or she has anything on the matter."

 

1000, Main Hall Of Georgetown University

No actual leads were actually taken from the President's interview, but it was obvious that she personally had nothing to do with what happened. She was already fighting off angry citizens of all kinds from the cost of the actual explosion and the pissed off college kids talking about how they (understandably) don't feel safe living on a campus targeted for a terrorist attack. However, the information the two agents had gathered gave the obvious away: someone intended to cause a flammable explosion in a chemistry lab located in the basement of the academic building of science. However, the actual explosion didn't cause any death being that the place was locked out at that point in the night. Whoever did this didn't do it to actually kill anyone, or at least failed to, and whoever did this also was able to get access to the facility after dark without much of an issue. The duo made their way out for Peridot to call in Pal for a run up of the situation when something hit her...

"This is Hummingbird, Agent 2-F-5-L-5-X-G, here to check in on the explosion at Georgetown University. All clear on the site, keep check up for a Priority Classified case, we're gonna bag up the situatio- ... Hmm."

"... Agent Hummingbird, are you there?"

"... Pal, what do you have on our last case's culprits?"

"Yes, the wet job on the American University ISIL individuals. All are currently being confronted or interrogated on the incident."

"I need you to pry out some info from them. Tell the interrogators at Guantanamo Bay that I need to find out what they had involved in an astronomy class and if they have anything to do with this case."

"Understood. Good luck out there, spook."

"Thanks, Pal."

Peridot soon after threw herself into her partner's car, as she drove off the campus and back onto the highway.

"So, we could just call it in, add it to the fireplace of terrorist attacks?" Amethyst said as she gave her attention to the blonde agent next to her, both of their eyes undetectable under the mysterious shades they both wore.

"You know that last case we did?"

"Yeah, your first real case. What about it?"

"Well the guy Manny and the dead kid Thomas were both involved in a brain washed ISIS situation. They both were taking astronomy class though... Not only that, but all of a sudden after we bust a gang of wanna-be terrorists in a university, an explosion goes off at another university." Peridot soon noticed the black van following them out of the campus and onto the highway, that was a little to obvious to be professionals.

"So you're saying they're related?"

"Not only that, but I think that nobody was actually killed simply because that wasn't the goal. I think someone was both sending a message and was getting rid of evidence the loudest way possible... By the way, we should probably pull over for the guys behind us."

"Yeah, that would probably be best... Dorito, huh?"

"Shut up. It's a long story."

* * *

 

Lapis fumbled through the medicine cabinet to finally find some ibuprofen after a long journey through Peridot's bottles of painkillers, packs of matches, and cotton swabs. All through the morning she was suffering from a bad headache after Peridot left, making her basically lose her mind over it to the point of being forced to steal the agent's pills from her own medicine cabinet.  While the meds didn't exactly stop the pain, she didn't have the courage to just go out and maybe get help from the guy Felix keeping watch. _Yeah, good job Lapis Lazuli, you can't even talk to the guy whose job is to protect you, for fucks sake. Y'know, maybe this is among the many reasons why you're such a complete waste of human life, you ever think of that?_

... The headache was now just getting worse.

Almost in a state of defeat, Lapis threw herself onto the couch in the living room, throwing her arm over her eyes in misery. She hated herself the more she just laid there, helpless as usual in her own eyes. She didn't consider that maybe having a bad outlook on herself was the cause of all this... Or maybe she did, but didn't stop regardless.

... How the actual hell was she going to do this? How was she ever going to get back out there in that fucked up world? She had a mother, _maybe,_ not that it mattered since the fucking hospital couldn't even find her. Who did she have to look to for support or help? She had Rose Quartz, a good friend to her who she used to actually help, being a baby-sitter for her child Steven, but it wasn't like she would have the time to help her get back on her feet. Last she heard she was just getting out of her military status as a captain in the army into some form of politics... That was four years ago. Fuck. Well it wasn't like she could get a job without falling flat on her face either. By now, sure, she was used to the trauma forced upon her after the second fucking year of that hell hole, but that didn't make it any easier trying to be around people, let alone working a job with said people. Could she do work in art? I mean, that was her passion for a long time before getting kidnapped, but still, could she even handle that? Where was she going to live? HOW was she going to live? Who would take a job resume if she had to go into something with her kind of a record? What if this!? What if that!? Why is this headache not going away!?

... What about her child? How the hell was she actually going to provide for another living human being!? She couldn't even take care of herself halfway through the day! Wha-

 

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

 

What the fuck was that?

 

"Uh, hello, Ms. Lazuli? Are you in there? This is Junior Agent Sonderling. Just wanted to check in with you, make sure you're doing ok."

While the voice was a little muffled, Lapis could tell it was the voice of a young man, and when she finally worked up the courage to stare into the peep hole of the titanium like door, she could see it was the young kid that Peridot talked about earlier. The kid was probably younger than her, but still dressed like an agent, trying to fake an overly adult attitude. The bluenette gave a huge sigh of relief, that knock she heard earlier sent her back in a goddamn Vietnam flashback or something. She slowly opened the door, allowing the man to see her distressed face. The man gave a simple look before putting his hand over her head. The contact nearly made Lapis jump out of her skin, but she was able to keep a calm- even if fake- appearance towards the Junior Agent. 

"Headache?" The young man said in a slightly concerned but still calm tone. The young woman gave a short nod. Soon after her nod, the man pulled out a bottle in a dark blue color, which happened to be her favorite color interestingly.

"All associates with The Company have 'pills.' Each individual get their own bottle of pills for their own type of chronic issues. Consider this little pill bottle filled with magic beans. You can't overdose, and they're pretty effective to say the least. You're not an agent, but Peri raised hell at the OMS for you to get a bottle yourself. Here, I got one two." The rookie pulled out another bottle from his other coat pocket, revealing a bottle in the same size as Lapis' supposed bottle, only colored in a icy pink color instead.

"Don't worry, I'm not tryin' to drug you. Take this one, and here's a bottle of water to wash it down." Almost magically, the Junior Agent pulled out a water bottle almost out of thin air, and shook out a pill from the navy blue medicine bottle onto the same hand holding the bottle, simultaneously keeping both in one hand to give both objects straight to Lapis. While Lapis was hesitant for sure, she was pretty desperate for anything to help at this point, and decided that she could use a magic CIA pill for a headache right about now. Taking both the pill and the bottle, she soon washed the medicine down her throat with the overly priced tap water. Suddenly, her vision became more clear in a dark blue shade, before the color on her view of the world went back to normal after a few confusing seconds...

In mere seconds, the headache was gone, and her very thoughts became much more sensible. The Junior Agent gave out a quick chuckle before adding

"Yeah, I got the same feeling the first time too. Don't worry, this isn't your pharmacy pain killers, these things are harmless. Actually, the only thing dangerous about them is when you tell civilians about it! So, uh, don't tell your friends, as Peridot would say. I'll be over here, hitting the vending machine for my dollar back that it took an hour ago. If you need anything else, I'm right out here!"

With that, the Junior Agent took his leave, allowing Lapis to close the door and go back into hiding. However, her vision became very clear from the somewhat too good to be true pill. once her sanity was finally regained, she realized she did have one current ace in the hole: Peridot. The blonde agent was ok with her around for the time being, and while she knew deep down that she was probably going to be kicked out eventually, her mind was clear enough for now to stay positive; for a while, things will be simple, she thought, before turning on the TV to watch something boring for the time being.

* * *

 

1300, 88' Highway

"Kingfisher, Agent 5-8-X-M, calling in on a wet job committed at 88' Highway, we have three terminated culprits at a black van, along with one live suspect that we've bagged up for interrogation, we need a janitor down here to clean up, we're heading back to HQ."

"Understood, agent. We will be getting this info straight to the Director of International Investigations for you. Happy hunting." 

"Thanks for the help, Pal."

Amethyst hung up the phone just in time to get back to talking to Peridot. Earlier, she was just cleaning the blood off her suit just in time before it left any stains. Already they saw a black van pulling up for the custodial operation, along with a piling look of incoming bystanders, forcing them to move out asap. 

 

Back at the Pentagon, Jasper was already at the outer area of one of the interrogation rooms, tapping her shoe impatiently, waiting for the duo to finally reach her. The two agents soon zipped around the corner to the tall woman, ready for her to give some orders.

"Alright, see that guy in there behind the mirror? He's the guy if you remember that you both brought back alive, as surprising as that is. I want you guys to interrogate him, and this time I want Peridot to lead the scene, to see if she's got it in her."

Amethyst was fine with that. She personally hated interrogating, and figured Peridot would be better at getting people to cough up information anyway. Peridot gave a firm nod to her Director in confirmation.

"Alright, sounds good. Now Peri, you're an Agent, so interrogating should be something you're familiar with. Now remember, this isn't the cold war, if you need this guy to get beaten the living tar out of, go right ahead. However, this time you have to give a more talkative approach. Since you guys fought out in public, any more bad publicity and this might turn into a Blowback, and don't go out of your way to hurt his belief or religion or whatever, journalists love that shit. Just get in there, do the most subtle job possible, and get a confession of some kind, got it?"

"You got it, ma'am."

"That's what I'm talking about. Some good ol' fucking tenacity in this business."

Peridot walked into the almost claustrophobic room, Amethyst following her inside. The blonde agent took off her jacket and placed it onto the chair opposite of the suspect in question. Peridot opened up the information portfolio of the person, soon after sitting down staring directly into the worn eyes of the young man and saying his name. 

"Mr... John G. Svickland. Welcome to the interrogation center of the Central Intelligence Agency. I am Agent Peridot Diamond, the woman behind you is my partner, Senior Agent Amethyst. We're here to have a talk with you."

The man gave a look at the blonde woman opposite to him before hissing out one sentence.

**"All fucking American woman must fucking hang."**

Peridot gave an almost insidious grin before responding with

_"_ **Oh man, you and I are gonna get along _just_ fine.** _"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Company' is the name for the agency for everyone in the CIA firstly, OMS is the head office for medical services, a Blowback is a bad situation the agency fucks up causing bad publicity (AKA not realizing 'oh yeah, see that huge plane going for the twin towers? Well whatever, let's not call it in before it happens. What could go wrong?') and no, those pills don't exi- WHY DOES MY THUMB HURT NOW!? I literally am cursed on my right hand ffs. ANYWHO comments n' feedback are gangsta from you guys, keeps me motivated to do this shit whilst broken fingers lol. And remember bois: "Caution! Being a marine in Khe Sahn may be hazardous to your health!" -Newsweek
> 
> IDK why I love that quote it's just so fucking great.


	7. Harsh Words And Healing Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learned from a young age how to make or break a person just using her words. She hurts a person deserving of hurt and heals the blue haired beauty Lapis Lazuli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Also my cast is off and now I'll be using a plastic splint, so typing is now far more easier! Also, if this comes out *after* St. Patrick's Day, that's just because my sleep schedule is still messed up so I'm literally staying up all night lol (PS this is not a damn torture chapter don't worry)

"So Mr. Svickland, how are you? Sincerely? I mean, it must be difficult knowing that you got gunned down by two woman when you guys literally had a van full of big bad terrorists! I mean, you are terrorists, right?"

The young man didn't respond, instead giving the blonde agent the same continuous glare. Peridot soon after knowing he wasn't going to say anything signaled Amethyst for the suitcase laid on the floor, gathering dust next to her feet. The dark skinned agent pulled up the suitcase and calmly placed the glorified container onto the table between the blonde and the culprit. Peridot took the lead to open the suitcase, revealing inside a plastic wrapper containing something, a small blowtorch, a pair of handcuffs, a lighter, a bottle of wine, two pairs of underwear, one for men and one for women, a single dollar bill, and a large revolver, with one bullet.

"See these items? Each one is very important. Each one has their own uses for us. They may even be important to you in certain situations. For instance-"

The blonde agent pulled out the blowtorch and ignited it, launching a powerful yellow and blue flame into the air, a distinctive and terrifying sound coming from the tool.

"See, this tool always happens to burn through things. Burns through paper, burns through metal, _burns through uncooperative individuals..._ It's very important."

The young man slowly spoke out

"I ain't saying a goddamn thing to you, whore." Peridot gave him a look of 'you're a moron' before snidely saying

"But you just talked to me, so... What gives?" The blonde made a mimic of a shrug in a sarcastic fashion before continuing.

"Ever seen The Punisher?" The now pissed off man simply shook his head once before looking to the wall next to him. He only just now noticed the faded, dark red splotches across it.

"There is a scene in the movie, very reminiscent of this interrogation." Peridot signaled Amethyst again. Without warning to the wanna-be terrorist, the Senior Agent grabbed him by the neck and yanked him over to a wall and without time to react was chained up from the leg and hoisted up from the ground, his head on the bottom. As the blood started rushing to his brain, he heard the small white wrapper being opened up as Peridot took out the mysterious object from the package. The young man watched in horror as the blonde agent walked slowly behind him holding the unknown object and the still lit blowtorch...

"Y'see, these things are great..."

Peridot put the lit blowtorch right up next to his ear, and while it didn't touch him, the sound of the dangerous tool going off was all it took for him to give out a loud shutter.

"2000°F can really do a number on you. In fact, you don't really feel it. You see, it's so hot, the brain can't feel it at first. Destroys the nerve fibers, making it impossible to actually process in your mind the amount of cells dying in your attack. All you feel is..."

Peridot took the blowtorch away and put it up to his back, and readied to hit him with the other object the man still didn't know about.

" **Cold."**

Suddenly without warning, Peridot stabbed the young man with the small object. Instantly, the young man freaked out, pushing up sobs almost instantly.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! OH GOD NO!"**

Peridot continued to take a couple more hits on the young man's back, all the while Amethyst watched, trying her hardest to hold back bursts of laughter. Finally after just a couple _cold_ stabs, the young man shouted out

"I-I'LL T-TELL YOU ANYTHING! ANYTHING! J-JUST PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!"

Peridot walked over in front of him with a stupid smile and shoved the object in his mouth without warning while he opened his dumb mouth to speak again.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-"

It was a giant, blue, freezing...

 

Popsicle.

Amethyst finally couldn't hold back her laughter, bursting out loudly to the stupid man's reaction, a fooled look already on his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY STAR- WHA- THAT WAS AMAZING! AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY AGENT WITH HUMOR! GIVE IT UP FOR THE PERIDACTYL!" 

Peridot turned off the blowtorch before giving out her own bit of laughter while Amethyst dropped the dumbfounded culprit on the cold ground.

"Yeah, an old trick I learned from the Air Force Academy. Now those guys know how to 'punish.' Whenever a professor lost something, and they knew it was stolen, they would go Guantanamo Bay on us. Now, Mr. Svickland, it's time to talk. No more of this fake 'tough guy' bullshit."

The young man slumped down into the chair, feeling like a completely humiliated idiot.

"Yeah, alright... I'll... I'll fucking talk."

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

Peridot opened up her phone, and looked through her log dates and notes. She had log dates for more personal situations, however she also tried to make log notes for cases such as these. Log notes were now more for her job as an investigator.

_Log Notes: 9 23 16_

_\- Explosion happening late at night, unknown suspect involved in terrorist reasoning most likely_

_\- Suspect must have military and/or chemistry knowledge and power due to a long lasting flammable chemical involved in the actual explosion_

_\- Suspect must have know-how of the actual University, since the actual academic building was locked at the time of the detonation, and since the facility was damaged by certain hardened explosives, it couldn't be a hour long timer for detonation, minutes at most_

_\- Mr. Svickland along with three other suspects were involved in the attempted murder of myself and my partner Senior Agent Amethyst_

_\- Mr. Svickland is 5'7, with short dark hair and pale skin. Clearly gullible and very young, most likely a college student_

_\- Explosion may have to do with previous case from American University_

 

"So you want to change the world, John?"

"Yes I do, I think anyone brave would want to as well."

"And you're doing your part?"

"Yes I am!"

"Does that have to do with blowing up an academic building in Georgetown University!?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The young man's voice pipped down at the last sentence. Peridot gave him a look of 'are you fucking kidding me?'

"You expect me to believe that? You and your now dead lackeys were right around the corner from the university when we were pulling out after starting the investigation, how obvious could you be!?" 

"... We were sent out to threaten you, not kill you. They thought you guys were PI's, didn't think that you both would be ready and able to kill all of us and capture the last. They thought the last agents were on more underground cases, and that the FBI was going to take care of the explosion."

"Who is 'they'?"

"ISIS Georgetown University Detachment. I'm a trainee."

"I see. Well looks like your training is up... Know anything about chemistry Mr. Svickland?"

"Not really... I take astronomy mostly."

"Is that so? ... Why is it that the ISIS goons from American University also happened to be involved in astronomy? Have an answer for that?"

The foolish college student gave a look of being puzzled. He knew he was fucked.

"The uh..."

Peridot slammed her fist on the steel table, almost making the young man across from her jump.

"OUT WITH IT, JOHN!"

"T-they work in coordinated teams! Each university has a professor that recruits us, and then they tell us to take classes in astronomy where we coordinate together! That's the truth, I swear!"

 "How many universities are involved with this!?"

"I-I don't know, I promise! This goes farther than me!"

"Hmm... Who was your professor involved in recruiting you?"

"Mr. Majnun, he recruited me as well as the other three guys you... Y'know."

Peridot wrote down the name in her notes before continuing. 

"So, why did you join anyway? Are you a real ISIS believer?"

"Yes, of course! I join to fight off the infidels, absolutely!" 

Peridot glared at him to notice his eyes jot off.

"Really? Or is it just me?"

The young man looked at Peridot with a look of questioning.

"Is it me you really hate?"

The young man started stuttering.

"I-I don't k-know what you're talking abou-"

"Oh shut up, admit it. You hate woman don't you? They used to treat you like shit, and then ISIS tells you bullshit you want to hear, that woman are trash and that you can fight back against them, tell me I'm wrong?"

"T-THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE JUST LOWER THAN MAN! I-"

"AND THAT GIRL AT THE PROM WHO LET YOU DOWN BACK IN THE DAY, ALL THE OTHER 'AMERICAN WOMAN' YOU MISSED OUT ON WHILE THE GUYS THAT WERE ACTUALLY NICE, OR HELL, EVEN OTHER GIRLS, GOT THE BETTER HAND ON THEM AND THEN YOU FELT LIKE A LOW PIECE OF SHIT SO NOW YOU'RE DOING LOW PIECE OF SHIT WORK. TELL ME I'M WRONG!"

The young man almost came out of his skin from the agent yelling at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE! YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT, I FUCKING HATE YOU STUPID SLUTS, ALWAYS GOING OUT WITH SHORT CLOTHING JUST BEGGING TO GET RAPED AND YET WHEN A GUY GETS THE BETTER HAND ON YOU, YOU JUST LEAVE ME THERE AND BLAME ME FOR BEING A FUCKING PERVERT! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT IN AN INTERROGATION ROOM OR I'D-"

**"Or you'd do what Mr. Svickland? ... Let's be very honest here, kid. _You're fucking nothing._ If you did anything to me, I'd fucking break you in half like a goddamn twig under the jaws of a bear. I'm better than you in every way. All woman are. Basically everyone else besides the other scum of the Earth you work with are better than you. You're just... A waste of space. So you walked to your grave and joined a foolish group to prove that you're worth something. Instead, you just proved more of the opposite. Instead you just proved more of the truth... _That you are absolutely_** **_nothing."_ **

 

Silence filled the room. Amethyst's mouth was wide open, stuck in shock. The young man almost gave out a tear, a look of pure pain on his face. 

Peridot with all the calm in the world simply pulled out the bottle of wine from the suitcase and opened up the bottle, taking a large swig before adding

"So shut the fuck up and sell out your friends."

Amethyst shuffled over slowly with a stack of paper-clipped paper and put the suitcase on the floor to give room for the stack to be put in front of the now crushed young man. Still a little in shock Amethyst simply said

"J-just fill out the answers and put in all the names you know in the papers here. Got it?"

Amethyst didn't wait for an answer, throwing down a pen for the young man.

"Peri, we should go." Peridot took one more swing before slamming the bottle onto the table and getting up to leave the interrogation room.

"You're right, Amethyst. Mr. John Svickland, I'm placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of Central Intelligence Agency operatives and for being involved in terrorist activities. The more info you put into that stack of paper, the less likely they'll send you off to prison or Guantanamo Bay. May the Stars have mercy on your soul."

The two agents left the still stunned Svickland before he could say another word. After the duo left, the young man took the bottle of wine, gulping down what was left in the bottle to numb the pain.

 

1536, Pentagon, (E Ring)

Jasper gave a round of applause to the proud blonde agent as her and Amethyst walked into her main office.

"Jesus, Peri. I think you're one of the best interrogators we have in the field! And you didn't leave a scratch on the kid! Well, except the mental shotgun shells to the fucking mind, but the press can't see those wounds, am I right? Anyway, take the rest of the day off, we'll take the leads given from today for tomorrow. Check back in when you get here."

"Of course ma'am."

"Man Peri, you gotta stop being so good otherwise they're gonna notice me as a bad Senior Agent!" Amethyst added with a chuckle as the two left the office.

"By the way, you need a ride home? Doesn't harm me to drop you off."

"Nah, I'm having Felix pick me up in my new car from home soon, so it's good."

"Wait, you bought a car!?"

Peridot gave a wink towards Amethyst. The dark skinned agent knew instantly.

"Ah, I get ya! Well alright, I'll see you tomorrow then kid. Don't go breaking too many hearts and crushing terrorists' dreams while I'm gone now!"

"And leave you out of it to see? I like having an audience!" The two laughed and gave their goodbyes. Peridot was soon picked up by Felix in her new Mercedes, the two driving back home.

"That vending machine is fucking broken." The Junior Agent said out loud angrily while driving home. Peridot simply rolled her eyes.

 

Lapis was in her room scrunched up when she heard the front door open. While she had some hints of fear, she soon heard the familiar sound of chlorofram shoes walking onto the front tiles and soon the living room rug and the sound of a tired Peridot throwing herself on the couch. After a few minutes of silence, the young woman slowly creaked open her door and walked into the living room to sit next to Peridot on the large, black couch.

"Hey, Lapis. Heard you tried the pills I got you?" Lapis gave a small smile while nodding her head. "Yeah, everyone's first time is the weirdest, but man, they work don't they?" Peridot started turning the channels on the television, hoping to see if a rerun of an episode of Camp Pining Hearts was on. She kept hush-hush on the topic, but the truth of the matter was that she loved the show and even wrote fanfiction of the topic online. She didn't often get the chance to be herself, but when she did, she was usually a huge nerd.

"Um..." Lapis gave out what was barely a sentence while trying to get the courage to ask something. Usually whenever she asked for anything, it would end badly. But, to her surprise, the world didn't cave in and Peridot turned her head to give her attention, patiently waiting for a response.

"Could I use your computer while you're gone maybe? It's ok if you say no, I'll understand..."

"Oh of course! The password is THENSAARECLODS, all caps. Do whatever you want on there, just don't go giving out my classified stuff on Tumblr or something. " The younger lady gave out a bit of laughter from the answer before writing it down on a pen and paper laid out conveniently on the coffee table in front of the couch, as Peridot finally realized her favorite show wasn't going to be found tonight, and just settled for some Adult Swim cartoons. 

"Is this ok? I couldn't find exactly what I wanted, but some dark humor always works for me." The bluenette nods, as Peridot finally took off her pilot aviators and loosened her tie with that signature pitch black background with a single, bright green triangle in the middle of it.

That's when Lapis noticed Peridot. Like, _really_ noticed Peridot. She had this amazing hairstyle, some kind of sharp triangle almost, but it somehow still looked natural. She had these cute freckles on her cheeks, and they were subtle but just _amazing_ if you see them under the right space. Her earrings were _amazing,_ her clothing style was _cool,_ her attitude was _sweet,_ her-

"Are you ok?"

Lapis instantly broke out of the trance from the blonde noticing her staring. She rigorously nodded, more to assure herself than anything. The blonde gave a quick thumbs up in confirmation, as she turned her attention back to the television.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Lapis asked herself, as she tried to move back into watching the mindless cartoon being displayed.

A couple minutes pass, and the two sit there in silence before Lapis starts aching in pain. Trying not to show it to Peridot, she tried to act as calm as possible, all the while knowing exactly what was happening. Sweat started to form as the pain increased in her system. Finally she couldn't take it any longer, and without warning, Lapis almost fell off the couch, holding her stomach while wincing in agony. Peridot soon without hesitation rushed to counter and pulled out a pill from Lapis' bottle, and gave it to the hurt woman who was now almost on the floor from the pain. Without washing it down with any liquid, the younger lady swallowed the pill without any hesitation. In a few short seconds, the pain wore off, and Lapis was able to pull herself up from the ground and sit back down on the couch.

"You ok?" Peridot asked, extremely nervous for the younger woman's health. The sick woman gave a slow nod for her, laying her head onto the cushions of the couch behind her. "What's wrong?" The bluenette gave a more frightened look.

"I-I uh... I just... I don't know... Something just came over me..." Peridot hated to bite the bullet, but this couldn't go on any longer. She had to get Lapis to admit it, for her own safety and health.

"Lapis, if I need to take you to the hospital, I will. But personally, I need to know what's going on." Lapis felt a cold feeling in her system form. She hated lying to this person. Sure, she wasn't a friend to her, or at least, she thought Peridot didn't see her as a friend, but at the end of the day, Peridot did have her best interests at heart, even if that was very difficult to believe and she still didn't fully trust her, nor did she understandably trust anyone else. However, she knew the truth, and she knew she had to tell it. Lapis gave out a deep breath and looked away from the blonde as if in fear of her getting hurt for giving the answer.

"I'm... I'm pregnant. I have been for a while before you rescued me... And I've been lying to you about it. I just... Please don't be mad." Peridot was almost offended by the idea that Lapis thought that she would actually be _mad_ at her, let alone go against her!

"Lapis, why would I be mad at you for that!? Of course you lied to me! You were treated poorly for doing anything for over 4 years! Lapis, to be afraid is ok. I will never hold it against you if you tell me that you've been doing something to me or lying to me simply because of fear. Over time, you'll never be afraid of me. We just gotta work on it. This was a step in the right direction." Lapis felt much more assured from the words of the blonde agent given to her. She felt almost... Safe, for a moment there. It felt good to be in good hands, so to speak. Soon after some silence came in, Peridot continued. "So... What would _you_ want me to do to help? And furthermore, would you like my help dealing with the doctors this coming weekend?" Lapis thought for a second before responding, thinking out her sentence before giving a slightly emotional version of what she was thinking.

"I... I want to keep it. I think personally, it's like my hair... I dyed my hair while under captivity. Stole a bottle of navy blue dye and performed it on myself when I was locked up and by the time they realized. it was too late... They..." Lapis nearly choked up from the beginning of a meltdown of tears coming. Peridot soon moved in and embraced the shorter girl, letting her cry on her shoulder. "T-They locked me up in that fucking mirror box that night because of it. S-Said they w-would cut it off in t-the morning... T-Then you just c-came in and k-killed them all... A day later... I'd be bald, I guess... F-Fuck my life..." Lapis started bursting into tears, sobbing louder than before, all the while Peridot holding her, keeping her company through the storm. After a couple of minutes though, Lapis was able to calm down, Peridot giving her a smooth circled massage on her back and still holding her there on the couch. Lapis soon was able to start speaking normally again, only a few sniffles coming out here and there.

"I think of my baby like that. A way of getting a port in the storm from what happened. A spit in the eye, I guess. I just... It's like the one positive thing I got out of the whole horrible ordeal. I just... I just want to move on, and I think that it'll be easier with having a child from my abuse... But yes, I would like you to help me with the doctors at Fort Belvior. I just don't want them deciding for me to just go through an abortion. I know you can't promise me that but-"

**"Lapis Lazuli, I am on your side. Not only can I guarantee you that I can stop the doctors from doing anything you don't want to happen, but hypothetically in a world that isn't this one, if they _do_ go over your head, their coffin will be a shoebox. I know what it's like to have the world crash on you, and I know how fucking terrible it is, but no matter what, I will be fighting for you like others fought for me. I will help you get out of your fears, I will help you with your child, and most importantly, I will not stop until you want me to stop. Believe me,  _I will protect you."_**

Lapis almost fell into Peridot's arms right there in comfort. Those words literally felt like mental bandaids over some pretty bad gashes. 

Peridot with all the calm in the world let go of the bluenette, picked up her phone, and called her Junior Agent.

"Felix, I need you to order us a large pizza with- do you want anything besides pepperoni on it, Lapis?" The young girl shook her head, still wiping off her tears. "Just pepperoni, and a... Pack of garlic bread... Yes you can have some... No, not the biggest slices, Lapis gets the biggest slices... Because I said so, moron, now hop to it! I'm not paying you nothing for nothing, y'know!" The blonde hung up the phone and placed it onto the coffee table. 

"Are you sure you can help me?" Peridot gave a reassuring smile before saying in response

"Honey, I'm the CIA. I literally am made to abuse the rules given to me to make my life-and technically your life-easier."

Lapis laughed and kept a big smile for at least ten straight minutes.

She had to trust Peridot.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice a lot of other people have a lot of custom tags, should I do that too? Am I like, being a weirdo by not having a lot of tags in my info page? Someone please tell me so I can make more if I should. As always, comments and feedback are appreciated, they keep me motivated like redbull keeps me awake!


	8. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot get to be casual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm going back to psycho camp but I get to stay home because it's too unsanitary there for the scar I have, even going in the dorms will give me an infection. (It's a disgusting place) 
> 
> I had an epiphany yesterday. I hate the people there. They aren't my friends. They treat me like shit, and don't even care when they attack or hit or insult me. They were never my friends. But wait a minute, I don't have any older friends. All of the old friends I know either think I'm a baby killer for going to a military academy or hate me for being pansexual or just flat out think I'm a crazy person because of me venting about my past abuse.  
> So who the fuck are my friends? Am I just alone...? Well I mean, I have you guys but that's it and this is the internet...
> 
> This is all my fault. Why am I even typing this? For help? Man I'm a fucking loser, lol. What kind of a freak just goes on a fanfiction website for help? No wonder people are weirded out by me. 
> 
> I don't know, I think I just needed to say that, sorry if it weirds you guys out. Don't really have anyone to talk to about this stuff, y'know? Thanks for putting up with me.

Lapis hated sleeping at night. That much was obvious. The pitch black darkness of the guestroom she was now just barely getting used to sleeping in was constantly causing her to be completely on edge, making her feel like she would fall asleep with her eyes open. It wasn't entirely the darkness of the night that got to her however, though it wasn't helping. It was all the little details that became the devil of the issue. The closet had their doors always slightly creaked open, the even darker area facing her from where she was sleeping. The odd shadows made from the city lights blaring in from the blinds of the windows, causing the very environment to always move very slightly each minute.

It wasn't all completely bad however. There were a few aspects that did help her stay in reality, like the constant sound of a party happening in another apartment close to her bedroom, the sound of vibrating trap music in the distance keeping her surprisingly calm, knowing that the world was still it's old stupid self. Not only that, but after some complaints overheard during eating pizza, Peridot took it upon herself to give her an old, desk lamp that was able to not keep Lapis up, but ward off the unnecessary pitch black setting that Lapis was usually forced to slumber in. 

While the light did help tremendously, Lapis still found it difficult to sleep, and although it was late at night, Lapis knew she didn't exactly have a schedule to stay by, so she decided now was the time to waltz back to the land of political craziness and celebrity powerhouses... The internet.

Lapis tip-toed her way out the door where her guestroom was to the opposite door in front of her, the door leading to Peridot's room. Lapis placed her hand slowly on the knob to discover that as expected, the door was unlocked. Lapis took her time slowly opening the door, trying very carefully not to wake the blonde up. Although Peridot was (from what she assumed) a deep sleeper, she still tried her best to be cautious. She herself wouldn't exactly be thrilled if she woke up to someone using her computer after sneaking into her room undetected. Come to think of it, she'd probably deck the individual involved.

After successfully cat-thieving her way into the blonde agent's room, she sat down at the chair and threw some clothes off the top of the desk to reveal a keyboard and mouse. Everything on there looked extremely high tech, and while Lapis was never exactly a computer geek, she could even tell that this gear wasn't the usual computer a regular person would chip out money for. Lapis clicked a couple times on the mouse and tapped a couple random keys for a bit until finally the large machine came to life. 

In a few seconds, a subtle humming noise came out of the system unit. Both the keyboard and mouse lit up in the visible areas, all with the color of bright green. Lapis found this very convenient, since it was too dark earlier to even see what the keys were before, but now having everything being lit up in a nice green fashion made it much easier to see. The screen was the next thing to react, with it soon waking up, first showing some technical signs, all disappearing too quick for Lapis' dyslexic mind to read. Then after a couple minutes of darkness, the computer flashed a still pitch black background with a welcoming sign in the same bright green text as the keyboard and mouse.

**HELLO DORITO WELCOME BACK**

**PLEASE TYPE THE TRUTH:**

 

Lapis was confused, to say the least. The truth? What could that mean... For some reason, she thought of the obvious.

**THE TRUTH**

**...**

**INCORRECT, CLOD**

**FORGET THE TRUTH, DORITO? OR IS THIS GEHENNA HACKING ME AGAIN? BECAUSE IF IT IS, I WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU, CLOD**

Now even more confused, Lapis simply sat back in stubbornness, all the while Peridot behind her walked into the open bathroom, undetected completely still by the bluenette on her computer. The truth... The password? The truth is that the NSA are clods... OOOOOOH. Lapis facepalmed herself for not getting it sooner. 

**THENSAARECLODS  
**

**...**

**CORRECT**

**GOT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, DORITO**

**FOR A SECOND THERE, I WAS TOTALLY ABOUT TO LIGHT YOUR ASS UP**

Well, Peridot had a way with computers, Lapis supposed. She also was extremely snarky to a degree. Peridot walked back from her bathroom after putting some eyedrops into her eyes and casually put herself up on her bed and sat criss-cross apple sauce, facing towards Lapis. For a couple minutes, she watched as the younger woman investigated her desktop. Lapis even looked through some random files that she left classified, and while it was a big no-no for a civilian to look through an Agent's classified work, Peridot honestly couldn't care less. Lapis wasn't the dreaded thing she hated most... A damn snitch. Lapis soon found her way onto the 'big file,' a huge list of every-legal or illegal-thing that Peridot had accomplished over the years, for both the military and the CIA, ninety nine percent of it being classified information.

Lapis looked through some pages of documents left open in the file, along with some pictures. One case for the Air Force was Operation Pruina, an Anti-Taliban operation held in the tundra of the Himalayas. Peridot apparently hopped into a F-117, (Whatever that was, Lapis had no clue on aircraft stuff) and navigated a team of Navy Seals through a terrorist organization's base that housed nuclear weaponry, each of their radio code names being Doc, Eyeball, Army, Leggy, and... Navy, odd enough. Pretty cool stuff... Then she looked through the CIA folders.

The first one was Recruit Training Operation, a Exfiltration Operation to rescue...

Lapis B.D. Lazuli.

Lapis froze for a minute, deciding whether or not to continue reading.

"I got out of The Farm that day."

Lapis nearly jumped from hearing Peridot's voice shoot her way. Immediately she raced her head behind the chair to see Peridot sitting on her bed, watching her, their eyes now meeting.

"How long have you-"

"Five minutes. I even got up and went to my bathroom. I wake up very easily. It's what I'm trained to do." Lapis was a little freaked out understandably by the absolute stealth performance Peridot was boasting. She even got up and went into her bathroom and back out without a single noise being made in the process? How the hell was she able to get past her? ... Does that mean she was awake last time? ... Shit. "Don't worry, you're not deaf. It's just how they built me."

"Built you...? What are, a robot?" Lapis asked sarcastically.

"Maybe... That would explain a lot. No, I'm just really well trained. Built almost. Made for my job, I guess." Lapis shook her head in shock, still trying to understand what was being told to her. "If you want, you can continue, but I doubt you'll enjoy it." Lapis sat there for a moment, trying to make a complete decision.

"Another time. Not now, though. Don't think I wanna... Look at that." Peridot nodded in understanding.

"Another time, then." Peridot looked at the alarm next to her, a bright **5:43 AM** being displayed. "Wanna make some coffee? Don't think either of us are going back to sleep." Lapis nodded in agreement, following the blonde out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

The coffee machine wined to life, hissing for a couple seconds as it awoke to dispense some black gold, and not the oil type. Lapis sat on the high chair facing the bar that attached to the kitchen as Peridot looked around for what she needed in the fridge. Peridot herself always took the sweet side, lots of cream, lots or sugar, a healthy way to start the day.

"How do you take yours?" Peridot asked, Lapis just barely able to hear her since the blonde was faced opposite of her, completely in the fridge.

"Completely black. I like it strong." Lapis said back, scratching her hair. She hated how long it had gotten over the time in her captivity. She never had a chance to actually cut it, and when she did try, it always ended in some fucked up punishment. 

Peridot poured out the hot, steaming coffee into two large mugs, handing one to Lapis. The two sat facing each other in some awkward silence, both just looking away for a bit and drinking their overly caffeinated beverage. Peridot leaned on the closed oven behind her while Lapis tapped her fingers on the bar. Finally, Lapis surprisingly asked Peridot something out of the blue, as much as she hated herself for it.

"So... You were in the Air Force?" Peridot looked at the younger woman, suddenly capturing her eyes all of a sudden. She did have to give it to the blue haired girl, she had some pretty beautiful eyes, the color of dark blue really showing them off.

"Uh, yeah. I was a Captain back then, mainly worked on piloting stealth aircraft."

"So, like, jets?"

"Yeah, but modified jets. Jets made not to fight really, but to cloak over enemy territory. Say there's a special forces group that has to go into camouflaged and unknown territory, and they need guidance. Someone thousands of feet up in the sky to watch over them and say 'Go here, sneak in this place, take that, kill him, blow up that, here comes this guy, blah blah blah,' and also lead them out. That's what I did."

"Huh. Pretty cool. What do you do know?" While Lapis kind of knew it was the CIA, she wanted to know more about Peridot's actual job, what it involved, the little details.

"Well, I'm a field agent in the Central Intelligence Agency."

"Yeah, I get that... But what _do_ you do? I mean, what is your actual niche?"

"Oh! Well, I'm a International Investigator. My job is to solve mysteries basically. Right now I'm a tourist, or formally a 'Country Threat Extinguisher,' so I stay in the country and deal with terrorist issues mostly. When I get promoted, I'll be doing something new and probably going abroad a lot more." Lapis was a little concerned at the end. Going abroad? What would she do? Well, it probably didn't matter. Eventually Peridot will kick her out, and she'll be on her own again... Man, that was depressing for her to think about.

"So, like, you're a detective?" Peridot scoffed loudly.

"Nah, a detective is in the police, and they have to deal with the boring stuff, like _paperwork_ and _morals._ " Peridot said jokingly, earning a small laugh from the girl across from her.

"So what do you do? Or, want to do, rather?" Peridot asked. Lapis stretched out her arms while giving a simple answer, her voice a little raspy from her lungs being exploited from the stretch.

"I'm an artist. Mostly paint."

"What do you paint?" Lapis shrugged a little.

"Nature mostly. I love the beach. Forests. Mountains. That kind of thing. I think the ocean is my favorite thing, though." Peridot formed a smile before jokingly saying

"Ah yes, I see it now! The hipster twenty two year old female punk Bob Ross! With some blue hair to boot!" Peridot and Lapis laughed together for a moment before Lapis added

"Actually, speaking of which, I would love it if we could cut my hair. Nothing fancy, just need to make it shorter." Peridot gave a small nod.

"Sure, anything you'd like. I may make it a little... Eh. not exactly a genius you know?"

"Oh come on, 'Dorito,' you'll be great with your own hair being a painting of it's own!"

"Hey, that's just a stupid inside joke, alright?"

"Whatever, Peri. You beat going out for a real barber in public, plus it's not like I'm going to a fancy ball any time soon, so some messy hair isn't going to affect me."

 

Peridot calmly without much hesitation cut off Lapis' overly long hair bit by bit, as the son rose from it's slumber and shined in through the closed balcony blinds. After a couple snips here and there, Lapis had some short, yet slightly puffy hair to show for the risk.

"There we go. New hair, new Lapis." Peridot said, looking back at her handy work.

"Yeah, yeah, you're my hero. By the way, it's seven. You should probably be getting ready. That suit must take ages to get on completely."

"Eh, you'd be surprised. After the six hundredth time, you get used to it." Lapis snorted a little, sitting down on the computer now looking through YouTube on Peridot's channel while the blonde agent put on the shower in her bathroom, still leaving the door open knowing Lapis wouldn't get any creepy ideas.

"What is all of this... TF2 stuff!?" Lapis yelling over at the blonde now trying to throw on some shampoo.

"TF2!? That's my favorite video game, that's all!"

"Yeah, well there's tons of videos about it! What are you, some kind of gamer girl!?"

"Have you _not_ noticed my computer being _made_ to go over 100 frams per second on any form of game!?" Lapis shook her head in a joking matter, a stupid smile forming on her face. She was about to ask Peridot some more random questions about her odd choice in YouTube subscriptions when she turned her head to see Peridot naked. Peridot didn't really mind being naked around other girls since she was constantly forced to give up privacy at her military academy, and didn't really notice Lapis staring at her, so she continued shuffling around looking for soap. Meanwhile, Lapis had to take a small moment to notice the now naked blonde ten feet from her.

Jesus Christ was Peridot _gorgeous._

Lapis immediately wanted to kick herself in anger. How in the hell could she be ok with this!? After all of her fucked up abuse, she was just ok with seeing other people naked and liking it!? How much of a sicko could she be!? Without Peridot noticing, Lapis walked out and went into the living room to escape the guilt, a huge blush forming on her face.

 

Peridot was about ready to leave, fixing her black and green triangle tie when Lapis out of the blue asked her

"So are we like, roommates then? I mean, I know you don't think of me as a friend or anything, but-"

"Christ, Lapis, of course we're roommates, and _of course_ we're friends! Do you think I just let random strangers onto my classified documents of my computer or make coffee at five in the morning? Get with the program, sister." Lapis held up her hands in a 'I get it' fashion, a smile on her face. Cool, they were friends. That's nice, she thought to herself.

"I'll be back soon, got ditches that need bodies and all that. Don't burn down the house while I'm gone, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever _gamer girl."_

 _"Female punk Bob Ross."_ Peridot and Lapis exchanged a small bit of laugh as the older girl made her way out of the condo. Outside, she saw a now sleeping Felix outside of his room. Peridot rolled her eyes as she shook him awake, the Junior Agent waking up startled from the sudden wake up call. 

"I'm going out, you know what to do. Also, stop getting locked out of your damn room!" Peridot said, before handing him a copy of his room key. The Junior Agent nodded, throwing himself up from the complex rug beneath him. Peridot afterward made her way to the elevator, and down to the lobby. All of a sudden, she heard her phone vibrate. Opening it up, she read the text message given to her.

_I hate these fucking kids._

A little confused, Peridot responded.

_What kids?_

_Don't worry, you'll meet them soon enough. Meet me at Jasper's office. -Amethyst_

Well, that's one way to start the case. Peridot made her way out of the condo area, and for the first time ever, drove her new, if a little illegal, car to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW, the green text didn't load, shame. Anyway, comments and feedback are always welcome and appreciated!


	9. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot meets the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, sorry for not being more frequent, I've just got a lot of work to make up for being out of my academy for my hand. I'll be uploading a lot more once I get to the spring break (which is at a different time for me than for you guys probably since out schedule is weird to say the least, we have no days off on holidays, only a complete week off every 6-8 weeks, so spring break is like, in two or three weeks for me idk) 
> 
> I just want to say this, because I think it's important: If you're tired of having to put down a comment, then you don't have to. I feel like a few people feel like they're forced to write something every chapter because they think I'll be offended, but I won't. I know I carry a lot of mental baggage for some people, and if any of you don't want to comment because you're worn out from it, I won't be offended if there isn't a comment from you. I would hate for any of you to feel like you're burdened with my stress. Just a public service announcement. 
> 
> Also to a CERTAIN (SAT SCORING GOD) INDIVIDUAL who will remain nameless... I'M NOT FUCKING CUTE I'M A MILITARY MAN I SWEAR I'M NOT SMALL I CAN TALK ABOUT DARK STUFF ON FANFICS FJKWNFWJHBWNFWEKM

0900, Pentagon, (E Ring)

"Ah, Peridot! Come, we have much to discuss." Peridot nodded her head in silence towards her Supervisor Jasper, walking behind her as the two women entered her office. Amethyst was already slumped in a chair opposite of the large woman's desk, a look of reluctance on her face. Peridot sat down with her partner as Jasper sat down in front of her. The Supervisor opened up a drawer and pulled out a filled folder, placing it on her desk. The folder was clearly a SOB folder, as the background was completely black, a large golden and yellow star in the middle.

"What do you know about aliens, Peridot?"

Peridot was little confused to say the least, however did give an honest answer to her boss.

"Well, I know we usually work with them, and that they have a large history with being here before us. Most are on our side, at least the ones calling this place home. However, there are certain... Opponents. All of this is secret to the public except for those with certain clearance." Jasper nodded in understanding as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, you yourself were at a young age very interesting for your... Abilities. In fact, we started seeing so much of this odd coincidence in children in the United States, that the agency took action."Jasper moved the black folder across the desk table, allowing the blonde agent to take it to see for herself the contents held within. Peridot took a minute or two to skim over a couple pages of information.

On November 4, 2013 an organization was established by the CIA for children who were either gifted with extraterrestrial abilities or were actual hybrids of alien and human life in North America. They were offered a place and status in the Central Intelligence Agency and a (slightly legal) salary, in exchange for being literal spies in schools across America, so that way if any major nation threat happened at a youth program, it could be snuffed out immediately. The organization named

"The Intergalactic Youth Service?" Peridot asked, a little shocked from the realization of an organization for actual children in the Central Intelligence Agency."Yes, or the IYS for sure, but the actual agents usually go by the slang term "Odd Gems," since most alien hybrids are hybrids with humans and ge-"

"She can put two and two together, Jasp." Amethyst cut in, thwarting Jasper to finish her explanation. Jasper gave her a look as Peridot continued the conversation.

"I understand ma'am, but... What does all this have to do with us?" Jasper, trying to keep a cool head, returned to answering Peridot's question.

"Well, it turns out the explosion from yesterday is not the only form of attack we're having in our educational facilities. We have discovered that there is currently a young teenager involved in the situation, a girl by the name of Nicole R. Ivercian. She apparently has a sister that was the culprit for the explosion, however we haven't gotten anything else confirmed yet since the information was called in. She hasn't been confronted about this revelation yet however. I want you to go talk to the current Junior Supervisor at Brent Elementary School to find out more information."

Peridot took a moment to write down the name of the school as well as making a mental note that all of her crazy country-threatening history at her academy was almost thrown into a watch list by a bunch of undercover CIA kids.

"Why do we have to be the ones to deal with the brats?" Amethyst asked, arms crossed with a look of frustration.

"It's your case, Amethyst. Besides, it's just Steven, and he's not annoying like the rest." While Amethyst was still clearly unhappy with the situation, she did have to admit that the Junior Supervisor was an alright kid, especially for his age. "Alright you two, you have everything you need to solve this case today. Make sure you come back with some heads. now beat it." The two agents moved out of their seats simultaneously and made their way for the door.

"And remember, be careful. Those guys know who you two are. They might be looking for you." 

Amethyst decided this time to ride in Peridot's vehicle, the blonde agent having the time to drop her off at the Pentagon when they were done for the day.

"Damn Peri, this ain't that bad of a ride!"

"Isn't." Peridot said plainly.

"Isn't?"

"This _isn't_ that bad of a ride. You're using correct grammar in my car." Amethyst rolled her eyes as she focused out the window, a rare ability for her since she was usually the one driving, and could easily be thrown out of focus if she didn't pay complete attention to the road.

"So what is so bad about these kids?" Peridot asked.

"Well, they're not _all_ annoying and stupid. There's Steven, whose the current supervisor of the small organization. Then there's Connie, who is second in command and also a Secret Service Assistant." Peridot shook her head in slight disbelief.

"Secret Service?"

"Yeah, she's basically the body guard for Steven. Mess with Steven, and she basically buries you six feet under. Alive, usually."

"... How old are these kids again!?"

"Early teenagers."

"Christ."

"Yeah, government wonders, I know... So basically there are those two, who lead the group, but everyone else... Well they're usually a bunch of... 'Troubled youths.' Y'know, to play the part and act natural in school. However, playing the part usually comes with becoming the part. So now we have a bunch of little shits. And they work with us. I've had to basically hold hand in hand with all of them, and trust me, once you've been annoyed to the point of bleeding ears by one, you've been annoyed by them all." Peridot scoffed a little at the dark humor.

"You're not the 'settle down' type, are you?"

"What, you want kids?" Amethyst asked accusingly.

"Maybe one, sure. A kid can be a hassle, but my entire damn life is a hassle."

"So why would you want more!?"

"Well, I think at this point, I've been through enough shit that I can kind of handle whatever life throws at me." Amethyst simply scoffed back in response.

"Whatever, Peri. If you want to be a masochist, go right ahead.  

 

1025, Brent Elementary School

As Peridot walked out and locked her vehicle, she could see a young teenager in the distance. Amethyst immediately took lead on walking over to the teen, Peridot following behind with a slight feeling of being watched. The teen's face was soon revealed, as he was sitting by a picnic table talking to another individual. The teenager soon turned his head around to see the two agents walking towards. The teen soon got up from the table, the other person soon following in the same action, as the two teams came to meet each other. Peridot finally was able to make out the two figures, as they came to shake the hands of herself and her partner.

"Amethyst, how're you doing?" The teenager was revealed to be a small, but still clearly able boy, with dark curly hair and a false-build, a common practice for agents to make an appearance to look like they're chubby or even unarmed, when in reality at any moment could pretty much knock you flat on your ass if they wanted to. He was wearing a pair of jeans and sandals, a surprising choice since it was freezing this time of the year in D.C. September. He wore an open red hoodie, with a red shirt underneath that had the same emblem as the SOB folder showed. He clearly seemed kind enough to Peridot, a genuine smile forming on his face as he greeted the duo.

"I've been fine little man, how about yourself?"

"Eh, the usual. A new partner, huh?"

"Yeah, she's with me." The teenager soon turned to shake hands with the blonde agent.

"Steven Quartz Universe. Junior Supervisor of the IYS, I run the knuckle heads in the CIA that aren't old enough to smoke."

"Agent Peridot, International Investigations." After the two exchanged handshakes, Steven turned around and nodded at the other teen, now leaning back on tree. The individual whistled loudly as a signal, and suddenly four children came out of nowhere, some who were hiding, others who were invisible by some kind of cloaking ability.

"Don't worry, they're with me." Steven said, as the teenagers started approaching the now growing group. "Everyone, this is Peridot, Amethyst's new partner." A couple nodded their heads, a clear look of not giving a shit on their faces. One kids soon came out yelling at Steven.

"Oh greeeaaat, another dead gal walking on this place! What, the FBI wasn't spooky enough for ya, so you come to the sandlot where the big kiddos hang out!? What made ya-"

"Zip it, Vampire. These agents don't need you to tell them how stupid you are." A teenage girl appeared, the one that happened to be the individual from earlier that was talking to Steven. She was a dark skinned girl, with long, black, puffy hair. She wore a pair of dark pants, black shoes, and a sweatshirt with a collared shirt underneath, the collar showing up over the sweatshirt. If you looked closely, on the right side of the collar was the signature golden star, that was small but stood out by it's location.

"Sorry about him, he's a little..." The girl put her hands up the side of her head, shaking them as if to say he's a moron. The insulted agent simply flipped her off before going invisible again. "I'm Connie Maheswaran, Junior Chief Special Agent of the IYS and Secret Service Assistant. I watch everyone's backs around here, especially Steven's, since he's always getting in way over his head."

The Junior Supervisor soon turned around to face Connie with a sarcastic face.

"Now, it wasn't MY fault the the car exploded, ok!?"

"You jumped in after the lion, Steven! What did you think was gonna happen!?" The two giggled a little before returning to the business at hand.

"Anyway, this is our band of misfits. We need to discuss business about a kid we found. Follow me, will you?" Steven beckoned the two agents to follow, Connie staying behind to keep the other agents in check.

"You wear sandals in the near coming of fall?" Peridot asked, trying not to sound rude for asking.

"I like them, so I make exceptions." Steven answered plainly, shrugging a bit as they continued to walked across the school grounds. The three made their way into the hallway, continuing to talk as Steven asked

"So this girl we found intel on, her name, as I assume you know, is Nicole. Her sister apparently is involved with this recruiting business. We need you guys to confront her about it, since if we go to her about it, either our cover will be blown, or she just will think we're joking around and don't know what we're talking about due to our age. Just find out where her sister is, and take care of the rest. I'll be making sure you guys don't become a rumor around here."

The three finally stopped at a classroom, where inside an English teacher was already giving way to some classwork. Steven pointed out through the glass window the girl without anyone inside noticing."She's that one, brown hair, black glasses. Get in there and get a conviction for us." Peridot nodded, taking the lead with Amethyst following in.

"And that's how the- ... Yes, may I help you two?" The English teacher asked, a little confused by the two strangers walking in.

"Hello ma'am, we're detectives from the police department. May we speak to Nicole Ivercian for a minute, please?"

"Uh, o-of course! Nicole, please follow these ladies outside, will you?" The young girl got up suspiciously, and slowly followed Peridot and Amethyst out of the hallway, where by now Steven was already gone. Amethyst took the lead on talking to the girl, giving the blonde agent a break.

"Miss, we need you to ask you some questions, alright?" The little girl nodded her head, a little frightened. The two couldn't blame her, after all, it's not normal to be in school doing your thing one minute, and then two intimidating suits walk in and pull you out for an interrogation. "What is your sister's name?"

"Mary.""Do you know where your sister goes to school?"

"A college. I think it's... Georgetown or something. She doesn't really talk to me much about it. She doesn't have time I think." Amethyst nodded in understanding.

"Do you know if your sister has been doing anything strange recently?"

"Well... She talks about fighting a lot now. She doesn't like people usually."

"What kind of people does she not like?"

"Well she hates our mom and our dad mostly. She hates her friends now too... There is her teacher though."

"A teacher?"

"Professor... Something. like Majnun? It's hard to pronounce. She talks a lot about him. He's a good teacher I think." Amethyst gave a slow nod, then looked back at Peridot, who was already jotting down the information."

Thank you, Miss. You've been a great help. You can return back to class."

"Is my sis gonna be ok?"Amethyst gave a confident look with a thumbs up, as the girl gave a smile and a small nod as she walked back into her classroom.

 

1117, D.C. Highway

 "Those kids weren't so bad." Peridot said out loud to her partner while trying to drive through the dangerous traffic of the busy D.C. Highway.

"Yeah, Steven and Connie aren't, but the rest? Trust me, they drive you crazy when you're forced to work with them."

"Work with them?"

"Yeah, sometimes, you need an IYS on a job to solve a mystery from kids. It's non common, but occasionally you're stuck with one, and nine times out of ten, that one is an absolute moron." A couple minutes in silence continued before Amethyst asked something a little off topic.

"So your last name is Diamond?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's just like Jasper's name. Your name is Peridot Y. Diamond, hers is Jasper P. Diamond. Notice that?" Peridot shrugged a little before giving a plain answer.

"Well I'm from Beach City, along with her I assume. You know how it's a normal thing around that place for kids to be named from gems, right?"

"Wait, you're from Beach City also?"

"Well yeah, can't you tell by my name?"

"But didn't you say that you lived in Nevada at younger years?" Peridot got a chill up her spine.

"Well... I moved a lot when I was younger. Formerly however, I was born in Beach City, hence the name." "

Huh... So all three of us are from Beach City."

"Guess so."

Suddenly, Peridot's phone began to ring. Showing that it was Pal on the screen, she answered and used her Bluetooth to put the phone on speaker in the car.

"This is Pal, calling Agent Hummingbird and Agent Kingfisher. I have an update on the suspects from your last case."

"Go ahead, Pal. We can both hear you." Amethyst answered, allowing Pal to continue.

"The suspects have confirmed some names, Professor Majnun, professor of Georgetown University is believed to be involved in the explosion. Puppet individuals include a Mary Ivercian, John Svickland, Harry Bilcrime, Tonia Martriason, Will Hendraven, Thomas Wilther, Manny Rodriguez, and Carrie Holt. Suspects are all involved in a recruiting detachment held in astronomy classes."

"Thanks, Pal. We'll turn in when we catch the rest."

"Understood. Remember, suspects will most definitely be armed. Good luck." The phone call ended as soon as it started.

"It's time to reel this guy in, Peri."

1323, Georgetown University, (Astronomy Class)

 

The two agents were putting on their bullet-proof trench coats and loading their silenced assault rifles right outside the belly of the beast. It wasn't long before the entire outfit was prepared and ready for a fire fight, and the two readied themselves for combat.

"After you, Peri."

Peridot nodded, taking the lead of knocking the door open, almost breaking it off it's hinges. Around a table were six individuals, including what looked like a professor, all looking at a map of D.C. on the said table in the room, with red dots and lines and X's scoured out across the map. Peridot was the first to respond for everyone silent in the room.

"CIA! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR ACTS OF TERRORISM, DON'T BE FUCKING STUPID!" One female student pulled out a pistol and was shot down by Peridot by the time she was aiming it at the duo. The professor and the students soon made for cover, pushing over some desks for protection. Soon after some security was made, a couple gunshots were shot back at them from their own arsenal, forcing the agents to take cover themselves.

"THROW AWAY THE WEAPONS, OR BE MET BY DEADLY FORCE!" No stoppage of the firing occurred, and soon the sounds of freaked out college students and university staff could be heard in the hallways. Finally, Peridot was able to nab two more suspects, leaving only the professor and the female student next to him. Out of nowhere, the professor grabbed the student by the neck and put a pistol to her head.

"BOTH OF YOU PUT DOWN YOUR GUNS, OR I'LL KILL HER WHERE SHE STANDS!" Now the tables were turned. Peridot was not about to have a hostage situation however. Peridot dropped her assault rifle, and went for the quicker utility: Her Smith & Wesson. Without warning, Peridot shot up from the cover of the scrunched up desks and aimed directly at the two. The professor had no chance to react, instead frozen from shock with a gun in his face, still holding painfully hard on the college student, who was by now freaking out by the betrayal. 

"I-I SWEAR, I'LL SHOOT HER! DON'T MAKE ANY MOVES!" Peridot simply lined up the pistol, the head of the professor still shaking, but not trying to dodge the hypothetical shot. Holding her breath, she played her old poem. The poem she wrote back in Nevada. The poem she always used to write as a cry for help that never came. The Shot poem.

_There are good Shots,_

_and there are bad Shots,_

_These Shots are not the moral_ _Shots_

_My Shot is a six-piece,_

_Made out to kill your aunt or niece_

_My Shot is a 12-Gauge,_

_Made for the actors dancing on the stage_

_My Shot will make the enemy's heart stop_

_My Shot will make the enemy's head pop  
_

_My Shot saves lives,_

_My Shot ends lives,_

_Aim for the smallest possible target  
_

_Become the death merchant of the devil's market  
_

_\- Peridot Diamond, King Elementary, Third Grade, 1998_

She hated that poem. Bang. One shot to the forehead, and the professor fell onto his back, the student soon raising his hands up in defeat.

"Good shot, Peri-"

"I need a minute."

Peridot raced out, forcing Amethyst to cuff the thankfully still alive student.

"What's your name?"

"Mary Ivercian."

"Well, lucky you, Ivercian. Your little sister will be happy to know you're involved in this fucking mess."

Peridot stopped vomiting from the memory after a couple minutes. Funny how it wasn't the death that got to her, she thought. She always felt queasy after that old mind trick. She hated herself for having to do that. She hated having to be a killer. For a moment, she even thought about quitting the CIA before coming back to her senses.

She just... Got ahead of herself... 

It's just another case...

Just another day...

"Well well well, we finally wrapped up this crazy nightmare! I'm glad you two put this idiot 'professor' to rest. Maybe we can finally get some sleep after all this crazy 'brainwashing the youth' nonsense."

"Just doing our job, ma'am." Amethyst rolled her eyes at the knight-like words of her partner.

"Jeez Peri, you need to learn how to take a compliment."

"Eh, she's right, Peri. You've done a lot of work in only a couple days! That's exceptional in my book! Keep this up, and I'll have to put a higher cut in for you!" Peridot gave a slightly weak smile. Moving up in the agency was huge for her, but she didn't have the energy right now after that whole emotional ordeal.

"For now though, both of you take some time off. There are more universities out there with this thing going on, and they'll be looking for you two. Lay low for a while, we can't let your anonymity as agents to subside." The two agents nodded as they made their way out for the exit, the janitors and inspectors already cleaning up their mess.

"Well Peri, this has been quite an accomplishing day. What do you say we go out for dinner to celebrate?" The dark skinned agent said outspokenly as the duo threw themselves in the car.

"Nah, I gotta make sure someone I know is ok. Plus she's right, they will be looking for us, and the last thing we should do is go out to eat."

"Fair enough. You can drop me off at the Pentagon, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

 

Lapis was sitting on the couch, bored out of her mind while watching mindless television when she heard Peridot come through the door. While she was still startled by the door opening suddenly, she soon realized that it was just the blonde agent, even if she was more exhausted than usual by the look on her face.

"Rough day?" Lapis asked, beckoning for the girl to come sit with her.

"Rough day." Was Peridot's only answer, as she threw herself on the couch, instantly leaning next to Lapis, which did cause her to tense up a little, only to die down after a couple seconds. "I uh... I just... I had a rough day, yeah."

Lapis gave a thumbs up before responding with

"Gotcha."

Peridot gave her own thumbs up before slumping down even more into the couch, still leaning on Lapis.

Working in the CIA was a tiresome job.

* * *

**INVESTIGATOR'S CASE REPORT: CODE NAME HUMMINGBIRD A.K.A. PERIDOT Y. DIAMOND**

  **FOUND SUSPECTS: 10/10  
**

**JOB-DESCRIPTION: WET-JOB/PEACE-KEEP**

**MISSION: ACCOMPLISHED**

**Case Notes:**

**Unfortunately, Nicole won't be seeing Mary again for a very long time. The family will probably visit often.**

**Signed By:**

_**Code name Eagle A.K.A. Jasper P. Diamond** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok IDK what happened but my chapters may have fucked up somehow and IDK why so if anything is out of the ordinary, then I'm sorry IDK what happened to them but when I start a new paragraph it glitches out and fucked it all up, it's really weird. 
> 
> Anyway, and SOB folder is a Special Operations Branch folder, basically a folder holding information on a classified branch in the agency. Secondly, a 'Peace-Keep' is any operation done to stop a shooting or bombing from occouring (or repeating) on American soil. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome, just don't feel like you're forced to!


	10. Can't, Or Won't?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot doesn't put up with bad doctors. Lapis learns to go back to asking what she wants, when she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm back. I'm not really satisfied with my last chapter, so I might go back and work a little longer on it. TBH I think the story is taking too much of Peridot's POV and I am sorry for that. My real goal is to reel these two lovebirds together so that way they can work off of each other later in the story.

Peridot was already done putting in the bulletproof tinted windows around nine in the morning. The blonde agent figured for her own sake that being better safe than sorry was more than a minor priority in her line of business. Not only that, but this would be the first time Lapis had been in a car since the van she was actually rescued in, and she didn't really think that having a lot of security on her vehicle would discourage her any more than she already was to go to a damn military hospital. By the time she was back in the condo, Lapis was awake, taking a shower in her bathroom. Peridot gave her the time and privacy she needed, patiently waiting outside in the living room while doing what she hated doing most: Thinking about other people.

Peridot, at the end of the day, sort of knew that she was extremely egotistical, and thinking about other people never came without a hint of her just doing it because of how much she thought she was _such a saint,_ even if what she did wasn't much. However, there was a new exception to that way of thinking. That exception was Lapis Lazuli, as surprising as that was to her. For once, she was actually helping another person without a real benefit to it, nor anyone to gloat to about it, and she herself knew the fact that it was rare for her to do anything actually selfless besides her job as a 'public servant.' She did still know the reason why she was being humble in this situation however.

Lapis was a lot like her.

Peridot never told anyone besides The General and the 'Diamond Dozen' her life story, and no known record for what she did or what others did to her was ever kept. Her written history was all burned by Langley classified file furnaces, the last keeper of her secrets being her own mind. As weird of a thought as that was, it didn't really phase her as much as it used to. In all sincerity though, she did care about Lapis, even if her own history would say otherwise. Peridot herself wasn't that far from being a complete sociopath in her opinion, and anyone else who knew her life stories wouldn't trust her if their lives depended on it.

She believed that she was consumed by the Heart of Darkness. That she was, in life, a pawn. A machine for violence, just like how her mother wanted her to be like...

Maybe Lapis wasn't safe around her. Maybe she should find someone else to look after her. What if Peridot just one day lost control and _killed her?_ what if she was in _more_ danger being with her than being forced to take cover in a picky military hospital? What if Peridot was hunted down by enemies of her agency and Lapis would be caught in the cross fire? What if Peridot was set off and went full air force crazy on Lapis and started shouting and freaking her out, totally destroying any trust and mental peace that the poor girl now had? What if this!? What if that!?

... What about Lapis' child? She would never forgive herself if she actually hurt Lapis, but if anything happened to her baby? Not only would Peridot go off the deep end, but Lapis would also totally lose her mi-

"Alright, let's go."

Peridot was slightly thrown off course like a pilot realizing that they were flying right into Mt. Fuji. Lapis was already dressed and out of her bedroom standing in the living room patiently before Peridot could continue her mental ramblings. The bluenette decided to wear some baggy clothing on the account of her now swelling abdomen, her hair now much more vibrant and lively after some coordinated cleaning on her part. She didn't feel exactly pretty, but she was working with what she had.

Peridot found it pretty awesome, on the contrary.

  
The first couple of minutes in the car were mostly filled with silence, besides Peridot reminding Lapis to put her seat belt on, and the quiet classic music playing in the background from the radio that Peridot kept on for a bit of ambience while she drove. Lapis stayed leaning on her door, her face mushed up against the window glass. Peridot read out loud the time from her watch before trying to break the silence between the two.

"It's 1108- I mean 11:08. We have to be there around twelve-ish, so if you want, we can get a coffee or something." Lapis gave out a small scoff, her blue hair now flowing over her eyes.

"Did you just accidentally use a military date?" Peridot shrugged a little before answering

"Well, military _time._ and yeah, I'm not really used to a civilian life."

"You mean you're not used to a _regular_ life?" Lapis proclaimed, giving a look through her hidden eyes. "I mean, you dressed up in a suit just to go to the hospital. Not regular clothes." Peridot now returned the look back to Lapis, who by now wasn't exactly going to be proven wrong by her.

"Firstly, I don't know how to wear 'regular' clothes. I don't know what looks good besides uniforms and regulations. Secondly, I'm staying low for a couple weeks with you, but I'm always prepared for action while out in the city." Lapis scratched her head in confusion before replying with

"... But if you're trying to stay low, wouldn't it be smarter to be wearing a casual outfit to not stand out?"

"I... " Peridot took a second for her overly technical mind to process something extremely obvious and basic. "... Oh."

"Ohhhh!" Lapis yelped sarcastically, her head nodding in a insulting fashion before rolling her eyes and returning her attention to the window. "And by the way, I'm fine with coffee, but not with going out in... Public." Lapis soon started acting nervously without warning, afraid that she was asking too much for some unexplained reason. "I-I'm sorry if that's, uh, not okay, I-I just... I don't want to be rude, I can try, I-"

"Lapis, It's alright. If you want, I can just go in and pick us up two drinks for us, and you can wait in the car." Lapis let out a small sigh of relief before returning to a slightly unhinged but still calm state of mind. Lapis did know why she was afraid to pretty much ask for anything, however stopping it wasn't really easy on her part. Being afraid wasn't even a choice or a surprise... It was like a common reflex, something automatic. Acting in fear was like breathing now for her. She hated the thought of that. She had no idea how she was going to possibly live like this... At least Peridot was understanding enough.

Well, enough was enough. Lapis was going back to her old ways. She didn't use to care about asking all of the palace, so why should she now? ... To her, that felt good to hear coming from herself.

Peridot wasn't going to freak out on her. She was an ally. A friend. Something she missed so much of. Peridot was okay to talk to normally. They were on equal ground. That was nice to know in her opinion.

 

Therapy was kind of a breeze, but... The guy who was the therapist didn't really seem to... Care. Lapis couldn't understand why, but for some reason, she could tell that he was uninterested in what she had to say. After the session, she told Peridot about his odd character towards her, to which gave a simple answer: the guy was a military psychologist. He was more involved in the soldier struggle. Watching your buddies die, going crazy from war, getting PTSD from a mission gone wrong where the guys under your command all die, that kind of stuff.

They didn't mean to be biased, and Lapis most likely had PTSD herself, but they couldn't really help her in the way they helped military men. However, Peridot did see a fighting person inside Lapis, even if Lapis herself didn't see it. Lapis Lazuli was by far more powerful than she thought. In fact, she was more powerful than Peridot or any of her old troublesome friends. Lapis was a survivor of something no one on earth ever should go through, and yet she has the guts to continue to live, AND keep her child, even if it came from the incident. Now that was worthy of the medal of honor.

Forget the military ignorance, Lapis was going to get everything she needed to survive.

After the therapy session came the simple process of a medical checkup. While Lapis clearly was recovering quite well, and the doctors did mention that, Lapis the entire time was too nervous to really give into talking, simply giving a nod or a shake of the head whenever anything was asked. Taking the assuring words of the doctor about how well she was recovery wise from injuries that occurred over time, Lapis didn't really need to say much. That was fortunate for her, since all she was thinking about was the fact that she literally was keeping the knowledge of a baby from these people, and they were still too blind to notice the very small swell that had formed from her stomach. The black sweatshirt really worked on this occasion. Not everyone was all eyes-in-the-back-of-the-head vigilant like Peridot after all.

"Well, you seem to be coming along the road of recovery very nicely, Ms. Lazuli. Just need you to verify this, but is your chosen guardian taking care of you alright?" Lapis gave a small nod to Dr. Basher as he pulled out a small clipboard, a single piece of paper being used to write down everything they learned from today about her, which Lapis found a little disturbing. She understood that they were doctors, but she didn't exactly like the idea of this hospital constantly keeping an overbearing eye over her. "Now, what is the agent's name that was picked for you to be supervising?" Lapis stopped biting her fingernails in minor nervousness before actually giving out an extremely quiet answer.

"Peridot Diamond." The doctor suddenly went quiet, looking up from the clipboard to stare blankly at the white wall in front of him. The man scratched his head where a worn scar was before returning back to normal to question the shy patient in his room.

"Peridot?" Lapis have a slow nod to get the confirmation across.

"A Beach City girl, right? Does she have- Actually, never mind. Is she here?" Suddenly, before Lapis could give a nod, a female doctor walked in. The doctor went immediately to the military position of Attention, the female doctor staring at him with a soul-eating glare. Finally, with Lapis still totally confused of what was happening, the female doctor gave out an utter of a sentence.

"Carry on." The man immediately went back to normal, trying to talk to Lapis again.

"So, she is here, right?"

"Who is here?" The female doctor asked in an intruding fashion.

"Her guardian, Peridot Diamond." The tall woman started walking over to Lapis, now towering over her as she sat in the appointment chair.

"You have a guardian? For what reason? What is your rank, soldier? Are you injured? Who is in charge of your platoon? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR!? WHO IN THE HELL TOLD YOU TO GO DYE YOUR HAIR SOME BLUE COLOR LIKE THAT!? WHY ARE STILL FUCKING SILENT, ANSWER ME!"

Lapis was about to have a panic attack, already going into a slight hyperventilating state from the fear striking through her along with her heart suddenly beating like a drum. Then she saw a friendly face storm in. Peridot looked livid.

Lapis didn't wait any time at all in rushing out of the chair and throwing herself in Peridot's arms, the blonde easily able to calm her down. Sure, Peridot wasn't a family member or anything, but she was the best chance she had when it came to family, and was even better than her own goddamn mother in some cases. The blonde kept the bluenette feeling safe and calm in her embrace, just barely able to keep her from tearing up, as she started spitting venom towards the female doctor.

"What the fuck is your problem you stupid bitch!? This is a fucking civilian! Not one of your little pets!" The female doctor started glaring fire in the blonde's eyes as Dr. Basher started trying to intervene.

"Peri, it's alright. She didn't mean it, I-"

"Shut up, Basher! You of all people should know how to deal with this! I walk out for a damn bathroom break, and I come back to see my friend being shouted at! The fuck is the matter with you two!? Do you treat all of your patients like this!? ... And YOU!" Peridot stared back at the female doctor, who know felt like she was the one being barked down at, even though Peridot was shorter than her. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"... I am Colonel Maheswaran, commanding officer and doctor of Fort Belvior's medical department. Therefor, I am used to my patients, _at a military hospital,_ to be military operatives! So I have the right to-"

"Honey, you don't have SHIT! For your information, this is Lapis Lazuli, and I'm Peridot Diamond, agent of the Central Intelligence Agency. In the snap of a fingers, I could make you lose your rank, so don't you _ever_ pull that little stunt again, got it!? Lapis is a VI fucking P of the CI fucking A, and if you mess with her, you mess with me, my supervisor, my Inspector General, and the entire damn agency!" While Dr. Maheswaran was still giving the blonde an intimidating look, Peridot was buying her bluff, and the doctor soon stepped down from trying to bully her way out of her mistake.

"I apologize Agent-"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her!"

"... I apologize, Ms. Lazuli. It won't happen again." The shaken up girl simply gave a nod in understanding, as Peridot led her outside into the hallway. Lapis left the embrace between her and Peridot, the older girl holding her hand while continuing to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry, Lazuli. I didn't-"

"It's fine... You didn't know... Besides, it's more of my fault... I'm just such a weakling I can't take some simple shouts at me."

"Lapis, don't say that. You are incredibly strong, much more strong than you give yourself credit for. Only strong people like you could have survived everything you've been through. This is just a healing process, a process that- in all honesty- sucks. Those fucking idiots don't know how to handle something so delicate, that they end up fucking it all up; we're not coming back to this hospital. I'm going to take you to do medical checkups in a regular hospital, a hospital not filled with crazies. I'm... Sorry." Lapis sat down in the lobby room, Peridot next to her, now much more on guard than before.

"What about... What about my pregnancy?" Lapis asked abruptly, more nervous about the safety of her child then whether or not it was uncomfortable to be talking after what had happened.

"Don't worry about that. I've got everything under control." Lapis didn't really have the confidence to believe her, but didn't admit that she didn't take her answer to heart. Suddenly, Dr. Basher came walking down to where the duo were sitting, Peridot immediately shifting her glaring eyes at him as he walked over.

"Look, Peri, I-"

"Shut up, Will. You let my friend get yelled at by your bitch of an officer, so right now I'm not in the mood for any bullshit. Just come with me." The startled doctor agreed, waiting to follow the blonde agent as she moved out of her chair. "I'll be right back, and then we can get out of here, alright Lapis?" The younger girl gave a nod as she watched Peridot and Will leave and go into the hallway, a little shaken by being left but trusting Peridot enough to be alone for a bit.

Peridot instantly interrupted the doctor before he could say anything, overruling any objection to her side of the discussion- or rather argument- immediately. "Lapis Lazuli is pregnant, and she wants to keep her child. No one here is going to intervene. No one here is going to step in her way. I will also be taking her to a regular civilian hospital for both medical checkups, and for the actual pregnancy if she's still with me by then, up to her. This isn't something that _may_ happen. This is something that's _going_ to happen. Understand, Basher?"

"... She's pregnant!?"

"Yes." 'Oh shit' was the first thing to come to the doctor's mind, though he didn't announce it.

"Peri, this is above my, and maybe even the colonel's authority! You can't just go around ordering stuff like this that's out of your hands!" Peridot immediately took out her phone and started texting an individual without even saying another word to Basher. Almost twenty seconds later, she got a text back, and lifted the phone up in front of the doctor's face after texting something back.

"I just fucking did."

_Hey can I have Lapis Lazuli take weekly medical checkups in a civilian hospital? The military doctors aren't treating her correctly. In fact, a certain colonel Maheswaran actually bitched out on her for no reason, and I had to intervene before she nearly cried. Also, she is pregnant and I'm going to help her take care of her child as well. Can I have the authority to overrule them if they try to stop that?_

_Fuck yeah homie do what you want hit me up later tonight on TF2 -General_

_Thanks, keeping it professional as usual I see - Peridot_

The doctor shook his head in disbelief as Peridot took back her phone, raising her right eyebrow towards him. The doctor thought for a moment of what to say. His old friend hated him now most likely, and either the colonel would kill him or she would. He remembered the day he got that scar on his head. He supposed that he deserved it. He didn't really have a genuine worry for the girl that Peridot was protecting, but he knew _why_ she was protecting her. He already guessed it a long time ago.

"Peridot, she should still go through an abortion. She's too young to be able to take care of a kid, especially in her state." Peridot rolled her eyes from those words. The whole 'too much for them' bullshit didn't account to a person like Lapis who could probably survive anything at this rate. Most people, like Basher, were too stupid to see the big picture. The fact that Lapis was definitely capable of this road ahead. She got this far, and people who don't give up after so much abuse don't tend to lay the cards down afterwards when the home stretch to victory is nearby.

"I'm going to help her take care of the child."

"Do either of you know how!?"

"Millions of fucking people have done it, I'm sure there's a tutorial for the basics, jackass. Now go. Finish your report. I don't want anymore excuses." Peridot pulled a one-eighty on Will and walked back out of the lobby, before being stopped by the doctor's voice behind her, forcing her to give a response.

"We can't do this!" Peridot turned her head back slightly so that her voice traveled back to him, but didn't dare bother with turning around to face him.

"Can't, or won't?"

The doctor gave into an amused smirk from the witty response as the blonde agent walked off back to Lapis. Peridot let out a hand to Lapis, the younger girl taking it willingly to follow her to the exit, the cool breeze hitting the both of them as they left, only for it to be gone just as quickly once they made it to the dark green Mercedes.

Lapis shuttered a little at the thought of what lengths Peridot was going for this. She didn't like being the big issue in anything, and not only that, but Peridot clearly got what she wanted, when she wanted. Whether it was her ego, her bravery, or both she couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it made her really dangerous to be against, and she sort of felt sorry for that weird doctor that got chewed out for messing with her. She guessed that Peridot was right. Mess with the VIP, you get the bouncer. She honestly kind of liked that about her. Sure, being overly protective was quirky at best and a downright social flaw at worst. To Lapis however, being protected day and night by a CIA agent sounded like a breath of fresh air from the polluted toxins that she was used to in her life.

"Did you know that guy? Who was he?" Peridot knew Basher alright. A once friend now recently turned jackass that she knew. He patched her up a lot of times when she broke another finger, or caught something bad in her system. She was able to go to a military hospital on demand at any point due to her military history, which was much better than going to a regular public hospital with a waiting time.

"Just some old shithead." Peridot responded.

Lapis leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes in exhaustion before speaking again.

"Please stop swearing." Peridot was shocked at what she heard. No one had... Really said anything about her constant bad mouth, let alone straight up asked or told her to stop swearing. Peridot kind of felt like an idiot. How much did she swear anyway? She was just so used to saying 'fuck' or 'bitch' or 'cunt' or...

Okay, not those last ones anymore, she had to work on those types of words for a couple years after getting out of the academy. She wasn't going to lose her job because the environment she was in made her think racial slurs were funny.

Nevertheless, Lapis was one hundred percent right. She needed to learn how to hold her tongue... That was going to be worse than quitting cigarettes for her.

"No problem." Was Peridot's simple response.

"Thanks."

 

"FUCK!"

"PERI!"

"SORRY LAPIS!"

Peridot's game was going terribly. She was playing a game of competitive TF2 with her 6v6 team 'Mega Waffle' on the map Snake Water. She was going demo, with General as med, Sugilite as roamer, Liam as soldier, and Sardonyx plus Amber on scout. And half of their team were drunk, so... Yeah. Sugilite was celebrating her brother's first day out of prison earlier that evening, so she already downed two bottles of beer before getting online, and another bottle by the time the server was up. Amber was drinking over being dumped by her girlfriend that day, which didn't really mean much, since the two always got back together the next day. Nevertheless, the alcohol came to swish her pain away. The General had no reason. He was just an idiot. 

"You idiots aren't paying attention, three of them flanked us back there!" Peridot complained to no avail to all of them, most of those sober already giving up.

"Listen bitch, you need to... Lighten up. **Large belch** Sorry."

"I'M FUCKING LIT-"

"Shut the fuck up, guys! I can't take this right now, alright!? She fucking left ME! All I did was break the guy's arm for looking at her-"

"I SAID I'M LIT SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PAY ATTENTION!"

"Yeah, you guys do that while get a fucking beer and join the dumbass train..." Liam's voice could be heard from far away in the chat, the sound of a fridge opening showing up on the microphone.

"I AM A... **GLASS BREAKING SOUND** CIA GENERAL MOTHERFUCKER, AND I **SLAMS ON KEYBOARD** GET ANGRY WHEN I DRINK!"

Peridot called a forfeit for the other team and went into the kitchen to get a drink. Lapis scolded her as she came out for her failure at keeping easy promises.

"You said you'd stop swearing, Peri. That was, like what, five f-bombs ago?"

"I'M SORRY! THOSE GUYS ARE DRUNK ON THE VOICE CHAT!" Lapis snorted at the blonde, shaking her head with a smile as she returned to scrolling through the channels. Peridot was such a dweeb.

Peridot curled up next to the blue haired beauty on the couch, Lapis not really minding the sudden human contact. The two stayed like that for a couple hours, until Peridot recommended for them to get some rest. Lapis was full from some surprisingly appetizing delivery pizza, and was tired from an emotional doctor's appointment. Sleep sounded good to her, even though it always meant horrific nightmares.

Lapis didn't have nightmares that night, though. In fact, she didn't dream much at all. She slumbered. She hadn't just slept through the night in so long. It felt... Odd. But the good kind of odd. She didn't know why she didn't have nightmares that night, but she sort of guessed.

Peridot was always ready to fight for her. She was always being protected by the actual CIA. A guard was right outside a vault door inside a secure condo far up in the sky, far from any crime or disgust.

Lapis, for once in four years, was completely safe.

Her child was completely safe.

And so she slumbered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been playing CoD zombies a lot with some new friends. I feel like a pleb for playing it but...  
> F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER -Spongebob  
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


	11. Cheating Fear And Discouragement, Bit By Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis meets The General, and has the same occurring nightmare. Peridot brings out the big guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's just that MY KEYBOARD BROKE. Thankfully I was able to steal- I mean borrow a keyboard from the computer room, so I'm good for now until it gets fixed. Also, my spring break is starting on this Friday, (again my academy's schedule is different from most schools) so I'll be trying to update every other day during that week. Also, let me clarify something about The General. ears.  
> The General is a combination between my own original character, (Or OC as you would call it) and a friend of mine who has helped me a lot through the years. He's a war veteran that's been oversees more than once, and has been through his own slice of hell. I honestly think I wouldn't have survived without him. So, in honor of him, every once in a while, in my stories I'll put him into the body of the most crazy mother fucker in my story, so this probably won't be the last of my creative shenanigans.
> 
> Now, I'm gonna say this again in a couple future chapters, so you'll see this again: Everything that I typed has happened. So, in this chapter, everything The General said is something that he has actually said to me. Spooky, I know.
> 
> We call him Sergeant H.  
> He's pretty cool.

"You listen to music from the 50's?" Lapis asked, a surprised look on her face.

"Anything before the 70's, really. I stick to the golden age of America. Baseball, big band, suits-"

"Misogyny?" Lapis asked before Peridot could continue. The blonde agent rolled her eyes as she returned her attention to her computer, Lapis still waiting for a response while laying on her roommate's bed.

"I look on the positive side of that timeline's history. It's not all about beating women and segregating minorities. The music of it's time is really chill."

"Chill? God, you're such a dork."

"Lapis, You bing watch cooking shows while randomly poking at your swollen stomach."

"YOU MADE AN ACTUAL CHART GOING INTO THOROUGH DETAIL OF WHO WOULD BE WITH WHO IN CAMP PINING HEARTS!" Well, she did have a point there, Peri had to admit to that. She gave herself a pat on the back for it too. That chart was _really_ well done, one of her best creative works.

"True... But you're still just as much of a dork as I am, admit it."

"Whatever, loser. At least I'm not up at ten in the morning laughing at conspiracy documentaries on the History Channel."

"Okay, I don't care what you say about that. If you actually knew the history like I do, you would laugh your ass off at them just as much." 

Lapis Lazuli and Peridot Diamond always seemed to work well in conversation. Lapis every once in a while would think that she may have been too harsh on Peridot when she made a pretty sharp comment towards her, only to be reassured that Peridot was fine when she returned with her own rough comeback. The two also seemed to be pretty opposite of each other. Peridot was cold and efficient, but much like the agency she worked for, she never really showed it, and even occasionally had her own downright adorable moments. Lapis was cold and dark herself, but in comparison to Peridot, her cold was an ice coffee next to Peridot's iceberg, and her dark was a deep pool next to Peridot's Mariana Trench. Lapis was much more kind and sincere than she gave herself credit for, and was definitely sweet towards Peridot when the emotions were calm, as rare as that was. Lapis was just pretending to be rude or mean, and Peridot being Peridot saw right through it. 

Lapis didn't hate the idea of Peridot being her roommate. That was the word they both decided on after a long conversation about what their situation was. As uncomfortable and awkward as the talk was, it made things a lot clearer for the two. Peridot didn't see herself as if she was 'in charge' of Lapis, nor did Lapis think of her as a watchdog to her. Peridot was just a friend helping her now, which was exactly how Peridot thought about it. Calling each other roommates was a lot easier and made a lot more sense than having to explain to anyone their really weird and specific scenario. 

"Hey, Lapis?" Peridot asked, turning back from her casual game of Team Fortress 2. Lapis notified the blonde agent that she got her attention pretty clearly by violently throwing her back up and facing her, before sarcastically slamming a sharp salute up to her left eye, which was the first real thing to get Peridot's blood boiling.

"SIR!" The blue haired beauty barked, which gave Peridot the tenacity to throw an empty soda can towards her.

"YOU SALUTED WITH YOUR LEFT HAND! YOU SALUTE WITH YOUR RIGHT HAND YOU CLOD!"

Lapis caught the can mid air, and slammed it in the trash can next to the bed's nightstand.

"I AM A NAVY SEAL!"

"YOU'RE NOT A NAVY SEAL FOR CATCHING A CAN-"

"QUIET CHAIRFORCE!"

"CHAIRFORCE!? YOU'RE A CIVI!"

The two continued shouting random insanity at each other before finally ending in a burst of laughter towards how ridiculous they were together. Lapis even for a moment at the end blushed towards the older girl, before quickly brushing off that feeling before the agent noticed. Peridot could tell a lot of things about people. Whether they were lying, tired, scared, etc. But one thing she wasn't trained to do was to tell when she was getting affection, which sort of explained why she was so egotistical. She always sort of felt like a loner, and the only support she ever got to keep going was from The General, or herself. This kind of made her own ego balloon for a survival technique.

"Anyways, you were asking me something?"

"Two things: One, yes. Two, ANYWAY, not anyways. Use correct grammar, or I'm going back to chronic swear words, clod."

"Whatever, nerd." Lapis was really cool to be around, Peridot had to admit that. How did she not have a friend to pick her up as a guardian? She seems like one of those social kids that she thought was a common occurrence at public schools, or basically any school that wasn't for mentally broken kids like herself in her high school years, or military psycho camps like her college years.

"But yeah, I did want to ask something. I know that the hospital at Fort Belvior wasn't exactly good for you, so I was thinking... I know a person who isn't a psychologist, and is even a little... off, but I think he could help you. He certainly helped me in my darker days."  

A new person to talk to? Kind of a leap of faith there, Lapis had to admit. Peridot was trustworthy, but not _that_ trustworthy. At the same time, Lapis had no reason to be worried, but... Lapis wasn't exactly prepared to go talk to someone new. She didn't really have anything to be afraid of, did she? Why was she making such a big deal about this?

"Look, if you don't want to, it's fine, I-"

"No no, it's fine!" Lapis interrupted, almost out of desperation. She was really bad at keeping a cool head these days. She sort of hated herself for it. Wasn't she a lot more... Calm before all this? Four years can do a number on your self esteem. "Sure, if you think they can help... Yeah, I'll talk to them. Could they come here though? I honestly would rather be here than traveling out in public. Besides medical stuff, I kinda want to be a loner. Sorry if that's a lot to ask."

"You don't have to apologize, that's fine! I'll send him over. Just, a little advice. He's a nice guy, he's just..."

"Different?"

"Yeah... Different."

 

"Remember, he's harmless."

"... I trust you." For some reasons, those words really stood out to Peridot. She rarely heard the word 'trust' get thrown around when talking about her.

Peridot got up from the couch where her roommate was still waiting at to open the door. The General strolled on in like it was his own house, and Lapis could here his worn voice from the entrance hallway from where she was sitting.

"Peri, what's the situation?"

"All quiet for now. I just think she would feel better talking to you, y'know?"

"I'm no therapist, Peri."

"You might be better than the last one from the hospital." The General nodded in understanding. Yeah, he remembered the night Peridot called in to complain- or rather shout at The General over the colonel going commando on Ms. Lazuli. While he wasn't going to just to strip her of her ranks, it was funny to have an excuse to go in guns blazing on the poor staff there. The General had a sick sense of humor, the kind that makes politicians that he works for gag.

"I'll talk to her if she wants. She does want to talk, right? You didn't just push someone to get an answer like you usually do, right?"

"No, I want to talk to you."

Lapis was able to sneak up into the hallway to get a good look at the new individual that Peridot occasionally talked about. Well, maybe it was more of common insults towards how much of a psycho he was, but either way. She was able to catch the two off guard, and was also able to finally meet face to face with The General. Lapis was a little... Shocked, to put it lightly.

The General looked almost like a ghost. No, literally, he was albino. No pigment whatsoever. He wore a black bullet proof agency coat, black pants, grey Air Force ACU boots, an Air Force service cap, and... An eye patch, with some kind of Air Force insignia on it. Really stood out.

"Ms. lazuli, pleasure to meet you." The tall man let out a hand to shake, a very odd thing to Lapis. She was more of the fist bump or hugging kind of person. She supposed that she was gonna have to get used to this awkward situation happening with the type of people she was getting along with.

"Call me Lapis, please." Was the only thing the shy girl could offer as a response before slowly and awkwardly shaking the man's hand, to which he simply shrugged off as nervousness. Was this _really_ the person that Peridot thought could help? This guy looked like a creep! He was wearing all this crazy military stuff, he had scars all over his face, this guy looked like I mess! Well, whatever. All she knew was that she was safe with overprotective Peridot around the corner.

"Do you wanna talk privately, or speak in the living room where Peridot can hear us?"

"... I think staying in the living room would be best, if that's okay."

"No problem."

Lapis sat across the tall man, twiddling her thumbs while The General ended his stirring session with his mixed alcoholic beverage. Lapis herself always hated alcohol, but wasn't up for judgement. She was already tearing herself up over her own issues like talking and going out in public... Maybe she really _did_ need a damn therapy session.

"So, my name is David. I guess we're going by casual names?" The young girl nodded nervously in response. "Gotcha... So what's up?" Wow, this guy was straightforward.

"I'm just... A mess."

"A mess?"

"Yeah... I can't go out of my own home. I can't talk to people anymore. I don't **trust** anyone. I just... I'm paranoid." David took a sip of his drink before replying.

"Ah... That's understandable." Lapis gave a questioning look. "Yeah... You think you're broken, right?"

"I don't _think_ I'm broke. I _am_ broken."

"... Nah."

"Who are you to judge!?"

"I'm not judging. I'm just saying that you're more powerful than you think. More powerful than you give yourself credit for, that's for sure." Lapis rolled her eyes before sloping back in her chair, Peridot by now dozing off of their conversation to pay attention to the marathon of Camp Pining Hearts on television.

"I'm just an exaggerator, That's all. I went through a lot, sure, but... Everyone goes through their own shit. I'm just freaking out over it."

"... You know... I've talked to a lot of people. It's kind of my job. To talk to people, make them get their shit down, excuse my language... I've talked to a lot of people in my years, and they're all really unique... And you'd be surprised how many say that."

Lapis raised her eyebrow, the other eye slightly being covered by her blue hair.

"I've talked to military veterans mostly, guys like me. They've seen some crazy shit. Really crazy shit. I know one officer, he was in charge of a platoon, and one day, every single one of his guys **blew up.** All except for him. Him, the officer, the _leader_ , the guy in charge of them all, he was the one to live the ordeal. Five years later, family members of those people in that platoon send him death threats, saying that it was all his fault. I've spoken to people who have been sexually and physically abused by their parents-" Peridot suddenly gave her attention towards The General, only to quickly look back at her show. "- I've talked to people who have killed people who tried to kill them in gunfights. To save their own lives, they pulled the trigger on the guy... I've talked and seen and heard it all..." David chugged the rest of the hard liquor down.

"And all of them say that. _It's not that bad, it's not the worst thing in the world, people have been through worse, I'm just a pushover, my pain doesn't matter,_ etc. You know what that shows me?" Lapis gave her zoned out attention after trying to process all of that to stare directly at David.

"It shows me that people who go through terrible things are the most humble and powerful people out there. So don't kid yourself. You may be through a rough patch, true... But you're the brave one that can survive it. No one else can compare you on that."

"Yeah, but... I don't want to be like this... I just..." Lapis teared up a little, David responding by handing her a tissue, to which she used to it's full extent. " **I just want to be fucking normal."** She finally shouted out.

"You are normal. It's normal to be feeling like this after all you've been through... Lapis, you're not fine because you survived. You're fine because you're going to recover. This won't be something to define you. I can assure that. Your future is bright now, and I know it's hard to believe that, but it's true. At this rate, you'll either embrace something you love." David pointed at his eye patch insignia of the Air Force, giving a sign about what he uses as his own future. "Or you'll return to the peace you once had... But... I see the former for you."

"... I hope you're right... I just want to be safe for now, I think..." Lapis turned her head to Peridot, the blonde agent instantly noticing and responding with a smile and a thumbs up.

"That's understandable... Look, I'll just say this Lapis, and someone else one day is gonna say this again, so don't forget it, because it's a bigger truth than you realize. You won't understand now, but when the time comes, you'll know exactly what I mean. Okay?" Lapis returned her attention and silently nodded.

"When you're walking on base, don't be ashamed to raise you head high, because you're the toughest soldier on duty." Lapis was confused, but did listen to what he said about knowing what he meant one day. Lapis gave a slow nod to David, before the man got up and gave her a big smile before making his leave.

"We'll talk again, right?" Lapis called out to the leaving man.

"Absolutely. Peri, I'm going out. Don't cause too much trouble while off duty!"

"You're one to talk, moron!" Lapis gave a slight chuckle over the two. they clearly worked well together.

The blue haired beauty walked back to the couch where her roommate was, and laid up next to her, Peridot surprised by how calm Lapis was getting around her. Peridot had never had a relationship like this, to say the least; nevertheless, she tried her best to act the way she thought a normal person would in this situation. Just chill out and don't move a muscle otherwise if you make one awkward movement, they'll hate you for the rest of your short life.

_Yep. Normal. Totally normal. Fuck, I think I moved too quickly, I suck at being normal._

* * *

 

 

Lapis ran down the freezing stairs, the chains on her arms and legs still banging on the steel tiles loudly. She kept moving as fast as she could, out of breath after  bolting down two floors and two different levels of stairs. She could hear the loud crashing of footsteps as she stopped, knowing that there was no escape in sight. 

They were getting louder. Hide. She had to hide. Looking in all directions through the hallway, she finally found a room where there was a single abandoned locker. Racing into the room and slamming the door behind her, she scurried desperately into the open locker, slamming it behind her.

The next minutes felt like hours as she heard the footsteps in the hallway. They were getting closer. Closer. Then stop in front of the door. Lapis' heartbeat was so fast, that it physically was hurting her system.

The door creaked open... Everything became dark again... The muffles of their damned voices started distorting... Madness started kicking in...

Darkness.

 

Lapis woke up in the usual feeling of sweat and shock, her face lighting up in fear and horror, only for it to soon sink into tears and misery as the realization hit her.

The same damn nightmare.

And that closet. That fucking closet. Something was watching her. That might have been paranoia, but it sure as hell was in her mind. She was being watched. She **hated** being watched in privacy now. The thought alone brought her to disgust. The only thing she could think to do in her state of panic was bury her head into her navy blue pillow and cry out her frustration.

"You okay?" Peridot's voice soon soothed the chaotic frenzy inside her emotional mind, like an arrow piercing an apple. It was precise and accurate, enough to catch her attention. The calm yet worried voice of the older woman was a sign of safety to her. If only it was permanent.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine, I just..."

"I understand..." Peridot walked over and hoped on the younger girl's bed, instantly embracing Lapis in an assuring hug. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just that... I just want this feeling to stop, I think..."

"What feeling?" Lapis didn't want to sound crazy, but at this point if there was anyone that could solve this problem, it was Peridot.

"I just... I can't take being watched anymore. Being studied for weakness. Being observed from afar... I know this sounds childish, but... I feel like there is always something watching me from there." Lapis pointed to the open closet, feeling almost like a child for explaining this. Peridot however, took it very seriously.

"I can scare it off." Lapis raised a tired eyebrow, the face just barely being able to be seen in the dark room.

"I'll be right back." Peridot marched off, forcing Lapis to be alone and tired in the dark for a couple minutes.

Who walked in wasn't exactly Peridot.

It was Peridot, sure, but...

With an eye patch.

 **"Something in there?"** Without much questioning, Lapis sort of just went with it, and nodded.

" **Alright. Go to sleep, please."** Peridot pulled up a chair from the guestroom desk, and just... Sat there, staring at the closet. Lapis, slightly confused, but mostly just really tired at this point, did exactly what she was asked and tried to pass out. She didn't even notice the silenced pistol in Peridot's hand.

An hour or so passed, before Lapis woke up in the same shocked state. Peridot was quick to get up, Lapis soon giving her worried attention towards her.

 **"They** **in there?"**

Lapis nodded vigerously, and without much hesitation, Peridot pulled up her pistol, and shot several silenced and quiet shots into the closet door, holes suddenly forming from the impact.

 **"If they're still in there, they aren't happy."** Lapis went from on the verge of tears to a burst of laughter. So much for being watched, she supposed. Peridot gave out a smirk before going out to put back her gear. When she came back, the eye patch was gone, and Peridot was back to normal.

"Kind of woke me up there, Dot."

"Dot? No one calls me Dot, honey."

"No one calls me honey, Dot!" Peridot rolled her eyes as she tried to solve Lapis' problem for being woken up by the weirdest shit ever.

"Wanna watch some TV until you're ready to go to sleep again?"

"Got nothing better to do, I guess" Lapis shrugged, following the blonde agent out into the living room. The two were soon leaning up on each other, trying to fall asleep to the dumb 'after 10:00 PM' programming. Lapis in thirty minutes or so started feeling drowsy again, and without warning fell asleep next to Peridot, her head falling into her lap.

For once, in basically forever, Peridot did something she didn't think she had the human capacity to do.

She actually felt something romantic.

It was only for a split second, almost unnoticeable to most people with regular human contact, but to her, she definitely noticed it. She even _blushed,_ something she was not known to do for any reason whatsoever.

Peridot soon shook off the warm feeling and picked up the tired blue haired girl, and in a couple minutes was able to tuck her safely back in her bed.

For a split second, almost in an out of body experience, Peridot without warning her own brain...

**_Kissed Lapis on the cheek._ **

When the realization came to her, Peridot immediately started berating herself.

_WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO GAY!?_

 

Well, at least Lapis slept well that night. Talk about a gamble. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As they say in the agency:  
> CONTACT MADE.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys are still liking my overly angsty story lol, I'm gonna be updating like a motherfucker when spring break hits, and when summer hits... DJNQKDJNQ  
> Also, during my week off, I'm gonna be starting another smaller story to shake my imagination up a bit.  
> Anyone up for Lapis being a Navy Seal dealing with the issues a soldier gets from coming home after being oversees, with Peridot as a supportive girlfriend?   
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated everyone! I love all the stuff you guys say to support me, it really goes far in helping my self esteem! <3


	12. The Chemical Reaction Of A 'Crush'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot talk about their younger years before both of them went through their own nightmares. Also, Amethyst calls in Peridot for dinner for a surprising realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like D.C. It's good to visit the only good roots you have, y'know? 
> 
> Also, in case you don't know, there is an actual city in Washington D.C. called Crystal City. It also has a history for being a hotbed for CIA and pentagon government agency work.
> 
> hOw CoNvIeNiEnT.

Another dull day off for the workaholic Peridot. She was so used to being in a military academy, then the actual military, and now a government agency. She was so used to just being... Busy as hell. Never a dull moment in her day, they used to say. What would the Diamond Dozen think seeing her wasting her time lounging around in a condo watching Camp Pining Hearts reruns on the TV with her roommate (who clearly hated the show but was nice enough to mindlessly watch it to humor the lonely blonde agent.)

"So, are you a cook or something? Because holy shit, your breakfasts are amazing... And your lunches... And your dinners... Especially the damn breakfasts though." Peridot shrugged before stretching out her left arm. Hey, the 'Help' scar carved on it was healing up. That's good, she thought.

"I learned how to cook for myself. Learned how to do clothes. Learned how to be independent. I used to even cook for my dorm."

"No shit?" Peridot nodded to the blue haired beauty.

"The mess hall food was SO BAD, that they literally stormed the dorm yelling 'ANYONE KNOW HOW TO FUCKING COOK?' and I just piped up. That's how I met my friends. Much like everything else, they were my friends because I was able to give them stuff."

"Means to an end, huh?" Lapis asked mockingly. Peridot took the question seriously though, answering her honestly.

"Can't blame them. It's how they were brought up. Make a man a monster, and all he can do is scare the villagers, not work with them."

Maybe Peridot was being too kind to all of her old companions. Maybe she wasn't being kind enough after all they had done for her in the long run... Though not all of the gifts she received were appreciated...

"You always talk like you were born in a military academy... Do you have any past before that?" Now that was the question Peridot was afraid of.

"... I don't want to talk about it." Lapis immediately was filled with regret and guilt. _Good fucking job, Lapis. The one question to end this poorly, and you asked it. 'Grats, kid._ "... What about yourself? Have a home on the range of some kind?" Lapis snorted in response, but did start with an answer.

"Yeah, sort of... My parents were missionaries. Crazy Catholics. However, as you might know, Catholics fuck like rabbits, since population control equals best religion." Peridot chuckled for a couple seconds, but soon fell back into silence to allow Lapis to continue. "... However, unlucky for them, my father was sterile. So, I was adopted. I don't know my real mother to this day. Not that I care, it doesn't eat me up inside really. Anyway, my family were a little crazy with their religion, going to foreign countries like Kenya to convert kids to their religion. After a while, I stopped following their little scheme, and they blamed it on a friend of mine, but I was able to vouch for her... Anyway, long story short, my dad died in a shipwreck when I was eight or so, and my mom had a mental breakdown over it."

"And you didn't?" Peridot asked.

"Eh... He always seemed to have a grudge against me. As if I proved that he was broken. Neither my mom or dad really supported me like they probably were supposed to... But my father's death did rail my mother off her hinges, and she basically went mad on me. Started traveling to obscure places for happy memories, started hoarding souvenirs that he enjoyed, that kind of possessive stuff. Eventually, when I was out of my middle school, she put me into a boarding school in Beach City. Whether she wanted to get rid of me, or did it for my own good, I don't know... I do have to thank her for it, though. That was the place I learned to get into painting."

"Ah, the female Bob Ross was born."

"I swear to god Peri, I will go ham on you." Peridot shook her hands up in a fake mocking way of being afraid, before settling down and continuing to listen. Lapis had to give credit to Peridot, she did know how to be patient and listen.

"But yeah, I learned how to paint there. Knew a girl named Anna who taught me everything I know now. I was even going to settle on going to a liberal arts college when I graduated but..." Lapis fell to sudden silence, as Peridot quickly got the message and put a hand on hers.

"I get you. It's alright."

"Thanks."

 

Why Amethyst wanted to go out was unknown to Peridot, however she went with it. She expected it to be an update on the two of them laying low, and assumed that she was being pulled out of her break to get back in the saddle. Amethyst had in fact dressed for the occasion, wearing a dark purple dress with a lot of makeup, clearly stating the fact that this wasn't government work.

"Welcome to, drum roll please... The Game Keeper! Best restaurant in D.C. if I do say so myself!" Amethyst proudly proclaimed. "My family has some roots here, so we eat for free tonight!"

"Sounds fine by me, Amethyst." Peridot sighed, hoping that Lapis was okay being alone with Felix. he was always a bit annoying, but he did mean well.

The two enjoyed a simple bit of small talk while they ate, Peridot gulping down three bottles of Dr. Pepper before actually trying any alcohol.

"So, how's life?" Amethyst asked out of minor interest.

"Business as usual, just hanging out with my new roommate. By the way, I'm getting bored, when are we getting back into the action!?"

"Easy there, cowgirl. They'll call us in soon enough. there's always some maniac trying to blow up the world." Amethyst chuckled.

A couple minutes passed for them to talk after dinner was over, when just as Peridot was getting up to make her leave with the senior agent, Amethyst stopped her.

"Could we stay here for a couple more minutes? I have something to tell you." Peridot nodded compliantly, sitting back down to allow Amethyst to continue. Amethyst all of a sudden looked nervous, as if she was about to tell a dark secret.

"Okay, I gotta admit this, and if you never wanna talk to me again, I'll understand."

"Amethyst, I've hanged out with murderers and mental hospital escapees. Anything you say will be judged very little if at all by me." Amethyst sighed in anxiety, but nodded in understanding.

"Alright, fine... I kind of like you. I know it's a little early to be saying that, but... I'm sort of a fast lover, and... I doubt you feel the same way, but I'm not gonna continue to lie while we're working together." Peridot wasn't expecting that answer, but it didn't shatter her. She didn't blush, she didn't gasp, she simply nodded in response. No freak out, no shock from above, just... Acknowledgement, which in all honesty surprised Amethyst.

"Well, I'm sorry to say I don't feel the same way, but I have no problem continuing to work with you in the future. Alright?"

"Y-yeah! G-great!" _Jeez, that went opposite of what I wanted... Well, at least she doesn't hate me, the robot._

The two went their separate ways that night, one being completely calm, the other being completely unhinged. There was just one thing Peridot couldn't understand however...

_WHO THE HELL WOULD LIKE ME!?_

 

 

_WHY THE HELL WOULD PERIDOT LIKE ME!?_

That was the honest question in Lapis' head, as the noise of the Junior Agent talking about his least favorite video game droned in the background. For once, Lapis realized that she was growing some level of likeness towards the blonde agent. It wasn't like it was big or anything, it was just the fact that she was kind, and cute, and really sweet to her, and had an amazing sense of style, and had a beautiful voice, and she just felt like the greatest person ever- 

Okay, maybe she was a little interested in her...

Well, it's not like Peridot liked her in some way...

What could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What could happen?"  
> Fuck if I know, maybe stop smoking so much crack, Rogue Planet.  
> The nerve of that freak, AMIRITE GUYS?
> 
> I need a boyfriend. Or a tough girlfriend. Or someone whose good at cuddling. You know what? Just the cuddling part. That's all I want. 
> 
> Anyway comments and feedback are appreciated as always!


	13. Friends In High Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis doesn't have a lot of history. Her friends do, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made big kuhuna burgers today, how lovely.  
> By the way, this is the last calm chapter before I go back into the action stuff. If you like these kind of chapters, don't worry, more will come in the future. I just like to have a section of the story built around Lapis and Peridot's casual life together of recovery and pregnancy and all that and another section mainly focused around Peridot's CIA work. So don't worry, there will be a smart balance between peace and war.

Peridot walked out of her room, wearing a mesh of bright almost 80's clothing that didn't fit her personality, and her fake smile blasted upon her face didn't help either.

"No." Lapis said, shooing her roommate back into the room to pick out another outfit. Peridot this time came out in a dark trench coat with black pants and white boots. She looked like she was about to shoot up a school.

"Try again." Lapis replied, once again forcing a deep sigh out of the blonde as she walked back in to get another pair of clothes on. This time she walked out with pair of jeans and a belt with a plaid collared shirt tucked in with red and brown boots. She looked like a dad in a sitcom this time.

"Christ Peri, you have bad taste."

"I'm trying here, alright!?" Peridot barked back in protest, before stomping back to once again play lottery against Lapis' judgement. Finally, after many fruitless attempts, Peridot walked out actually looking okay. She took her Air Force Academy's Letterman jacket (that she could still fit surprisingly) along with jeans and green and black boots, a regular grey shirt underneath. That jacket was actually kind of her favorite little souvenir from that hellhole. The white, blue, and black colors of bland and exhaustion mixed into one person's life there represented pretty well from the look of the attire, all topped off with an air force insignia stamped onto the right side of the chest. On the side of pocket was stitched her last name in green: **Diamond, Class of 2012.**

"... That... That looks pretty good one you... All you need now is a tattoo or two-"

"WHAT!?" Lapis snorted a little at Peridot nearly freaking out over the comment. She wasn't the tattoo-and-piercing-topped-of with-dyed-hair kind of individual.

"Is that gonna be your response when I get a tattoo?"

"Maybe!"

"Grow up, Peri."

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU, CLOD!" Lapis gave out an even bigger laugh before shaking her hands in a gesture of saying 'I'm joking, chill out man.'

"Well, the important thing is that you can now go out in public without wearing a damn suit and tie all the time."

"So this means we're hitting the town right?" Lapis immediately grew a face of fear and discomfort. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, it's alright!" Lapis tried to brush it off by rolling her eyes even though Peridot knew what she said frightened her. She made a mental note not to pull that joke on her again.

 

The duo spent their afternoon planning some moves, Lapis becoming the brain of the operation with Peridot as the figurative muscle. The goal was simply to get Lapis' stuff back, however doing that was going to be a little more than tricky. Peridot was able to make a list over what they needed.

MY LIST OF STUFF TO STEAL (IF FOUND PLZ RETURN TO PERIDOT DIAMOND (NO REWARD))

1\. Lapis' laptop

2\. Lapis' clothes

3\. Lapis' cool art notebook

4\. Lapis' headphones

5\. Lapis' buried gold (In backyard)

6\. Lapis' painting of the ocean

~~7\. Lapis' picture of Cthulhu~~

7\. Lapis' picture of a blue moon (Last one was heard from across the hallway)

Peridot was able to go dig up local information from a friend of hers up in Beach City about the police there keeping her stuff from over time as evidence. While Obsidian was a lot of things, she sure wasn't unreliable. By next morning, a blank package was handed over to Peridot, given by Felix who kept track of the delivery since it's arrival (and while there was a small amount of questionable blood stains on the said package, Peridot decided it was best to ignore this observation. This only meant that Obsidian didn't back down to any ruffians, even if those ruffians were police officers.)

Lapis was more than satisfied over getting her own computer back with all her personal info and data on the device after so long, along with her little doodle book and even some of her actually professional looking paintings that she made a while back. Nostalgia of being her old normal self sort of washed over her for that. What was most exciting however was her old investment. Lapis inherited from her grandfather a large sum of gold, and her mother being her mother, buried it in their backyard. Still, it was technically Lapis' to keep, so it wasn't like she was stealing anything.

"Ha! Thirty thousand dollars in the bag, and my clothes back in storage! Maybe I can actually get back on my feet with this..." At least, that's how Lapis saw the way things would be. She was in all honesty just preparing for Peridot to kick her out, which on the contrary was nowhere near what Peridot was interested in. "Thanks, Peridot."

"All in a day's work." Peridot shrugged, a stupid grin of satisfaction on her smug face.

"Take a compliment, ego."

 

Peridot and Lapis ate their dinner in silence, the meal being pretty good as usual with Peridot's cooking.

"Y'know Peri, you didn't have to get that girl... What was her name?" Lapis asked puzzled.

"Obsidian."

"Yeah, you didn't really have to call her... I know one person who actually lives in Beach City."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Didn't I tell you this?" Peridot raised her eyebrow in response before replying

"No... Did you?"

"That friend I knew, the one who my parents lashed out on because of me?"

"You... Never mentioned their name." Peridot asked, now remembering the conversation.

"Yeah, she was a dear friend of mine, I'm actually surprised that they couldn't get her on as a guardian for me... Or maybe they did, and she said no, and they didn't tell me to not hurt my feelings, I don't know... Well, her name is Rose Quartz Universe." Lapis returned to eating as Peridot tried to process what she just said.

"... What?" Lapis looked up in confusion to see Peridot's stunned face.

"Uh, Rose Quartz... That's her name."

"... Your friend is Rose Quartz? Mrs. Rose Quartz!?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Peridot blinked a couple more seconds before finally blurting out

"You're friends with the _president!?"_

"Who's the president?"

Peridot immediately got up and pulled out her phone, dialing as she answered

"I need to call somebody."

 

* * *

 

2200, Fort Belvior's Hospital

Cpt. Basher was slammed against the wall by the behemoth in front of him. Trying to catch himself from falling down, he desperately clung to the wall side before being grabbed and thrown across the room for the second time.

"YOU ARE FUCKING SERIOUS!? THE PRESIDENT!? WE ARE FIGHTING A GODDAMN WAR WITH A BUNCH OF PSYCHOPATHIC TERRORISTS AND HUMAN TRAFFICKERS, AND THE ONE GOOD CONTACT WE HAVE IS FUCKING FRIENDS WITH THE PRESIDENT AND YOU _DON'T_ CALL HER!? WHY!? OUT OF FUCKING FEAR FOR BEING AN INCONVENIENCE YOU LAZY PIECE OF-"

"WE DIDN'T THINK IT WAS SERIOUS!"

"WELL, HERE'S A TIP, BABE! THE FUCKING PRESIDENT SHOULD BE CALLED NEXT TIME! Y'KNOW, JUST IN FUCKING CASE IT'S REAL!" The General finally huffed out his last breath of rage before storming out of the destroyed office room, and throwing himself into the elevator. The overly tall man suddenly felt his phone ring. Answering it was his secretary.

"Yes... On her way? ... I see... Thank you." Hanging it up, he made his way out of the facility while saying one word to himself.

"... Fuck."

2237, Pentagon (E Ring)

"Madam President, pleasure to-"

"Pleasure, where is Mr. Ductor?"

"Last door on the left, madam."

"Let me go first, Rose." Rose's Secret Service agent said, going in front of her in an overly protective fashion.

"Easy Pearl, let me handle this." Rose Quartz moved in front of her body guard, who soon stepped down on taking lead, realizing that the Pentagon was, to some extent, a safe place. Walking down the long hallway, Rose finally stopped in front of The General's office door. "Keep a lookout, Pearl. This needs to be a private conversation." Pearl nodded in firm confirmation, standing in an overly protective matter in the hallway.

Rose Quartz entered to see The General playing some Rolling Stones in the background via speakers from his computer, staring outside his window holding a cigar and drink like an evil dictator watching over his controlled city. Turning back to see who entered, he immediately walked over to greet his visitor.

"Ah, madam president. Pleasure to meet you face to face."

"Jesus, you're terrifying to look at."

"... Well fuck you too! I invite you into my office so graciously and you insult me? Wow. That is hurtful... Take a seat, will ya?" The General immediately ending the sentence in a grin, his pale hand beckoning for her to sit down. Generals. The most arrogant power hungry mad men of the government. And this one she had heard of to some extent. A nearly rogue general who almost started a course for World War Three after threatening to nuke North Korea. The only reason he was still in office came down to the ugly truth: he was just that good at being a commander. He knew how to be a leader, and how to end wars. Thank god he wasn't working for any other country but their own.

"So how ya, Rose?"

"Where is she? Is she safe!? Why wasn't I informed-"

"Relax, relax, everything is under control. We located her a month or so and the next day sent a recruit in to save her to earn her wings-"

"You trusted a _recruit_ field agent with her life!?"

"She's the best damn 'recruit' out there! She was made for the job, and just as I expected, she got her out of their without a scratch on her that wasn't already there. In coming time, she'll be on the road to psychological recovery, and will be able to give us information on the people who are running the human trafficking ring-"

"No you won't. Stop that investigation with her as a lead. now." The general stopped as he took a moment to observe his cigar. In a split second, he ate the entire stogie, and washed it down with some hard liquor, earning an understandable shutter from the woman across from him.

"... _What?"_ The General finally answered, small amounts of smoke and black gush steaming out from his still burnt insides.

"I-I said stop the investigation with her involved. If you want to pursue this kidnapping ring, great, but don't throw her in. Poor girl has been through enough, she doesn't need you harvesting information from her!" 

"Rose, we need her to give us the info on them, she's our best lead!"

"THEN USE YOUR SECOND BEST! You are NOT pushing her for information, understand!?"

"... Yes ma'am." The General may have been crazy, but he knew when to shut his loud mouth.

"Good... Now where is she?"

"She's being watched over by that recruit turned field agent at her condo in Crystal City. She's making a speedy recovery with her, last I heard."

"Why isn't she with her parents?"

"... What parents?"

"... Goodbye, Mr. Ductor."

"Always a pleasure, ma'am."

 

Rose Quartz was a leader at heart since her younger years. In high school and college, there wasn't a single event or coalition she wasn't part of. She had a knack for getting people riled up, and at the same time could focus the correct anger of those confused towards something bigger than themselves. After completing ROTC OCS in her college in Beach City, she became a very intelligent and powerful field officer in the army. However at one point, during her time in college she ended up getting pregnant while on the verge of marriage. Since she was going oversees occasionally, and her husband, Greg, was spending most of the day working as a manager of a ring of car washes, she needed a babysitter. At one point, one of those baby sitters was Lapis.

Lapis had always been a dear friend since she used to just be friends with Rose before her married years, even if she was much younger than her. Lapis would usually come home after school with her parents too busy about where they were going to travel next, and would travel across the small neighborhood over to Rose's house. One time, Lapis asked if she could just stay with Rose while they traveled, her parents not really caring either way. Lapis and Rose then became close friends for those days, times when they would binge watch shows at one in the morning and race friends in the hilltops with Rose's older college friends. Lapis and Rose were in some way best friends up to the point where Lapis was babysitting her child, Steven...

... Then she didn't show up one day. It was weird for Lapis to be late, and by the time Greg came home from work, he found Steven alone watching television by himself. At the time, Rose was oversees, and couldn't even begin to know the situation about Lapis' disappearance. By the time she got home after her third tour, Lapis was gone for good. The police had already run with any small bit of evidence left, and even interrogated her mother, who soon fell off the face of the earth after her child's disappearance. For a while. Rose felt a little hopeless coming back to find nothing for her old friend. She had to lie right to Steven's face that she was okay, that she just had to travel again...

The truth was nobody had anything on Lapis, and whether she was even safe or not was completely unknown. Steven was around ten or eleven at the time, and probably took it the worse. Besides Connie, Lapis was kind of the only real friend that he had. He wasn't a loner at school or anything, in fact, he was very social and polite. However, Lapis had always been for him. She was there for any play or musical he was playing in, she was always willing to watch his childish Crying Breakfast Friends episodes with him, she was always just an overall good role model, making sure he didn't take anything for granted, and always keep an open mind for people in different situations than him, or live differently.

Lapis wasn't taken for granted. Lapis by far was a dear friend to both Rose and Steven, and while Greg himself didn't have as big of a relationship with her as Rose or Steven did, he was still kind and always welcomed her over, with Lapis always keeping a good attitude.

When someone like that goes missing, you don't expect it to just blow over. The police couldn't find a single damn thing on her however. One day she was just...

Gone.

 

"Believe me, I will make our country great agai-"

"No you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Nada."

"Yeahuh!"

"Let me just say, we'll make our damn country great again, that's kind of obvious, how is saying that we will be doing our job a slogan?"

Competition was the easy part in running for office for Rose. The only hard part was to not be overwhelmed by the stress. Television and news aside though, making it to the top was pretty simple. By the end of the year in 2016, she finally made it into the White House. her support towards the low class as well as the homeless, war veterans, and immigrants made her skyrocket to the top of the votes. However, one big thing on her list as a democrat was focused not just around the public, but to the government was well... People in the CIA, FBI, NSA, and Secret Service were now able to do their job more then ever since the last decade or two, Rose Quartz giving their agencies a second chance after many of their mishaps. This caused larger whales in the sea from the government to aid her in finances, as well as throw their hat in the ring for her side. Whether people in the spooky agencies were democrats or not didn't matter. Rose Quartz was the obvious choice for themselves. They were going to be back on top. Even NASA got a piece of the action with their new allowance on alien research, with Rose Quartz not being the most... Basic of humans on earth herself.

However, a few months into office, while madam president was hard at work, she got a mysterious phone call from a general. Rose Quartz that evening discovered the unbelievable truth to an old friend she hadn't been close to forgetting about.

Lapis was alive.

Not only that, but she apparently was here! In Washington! It didn't take long for her to focus her full attention on what information was discovered on Lapis Lazuli. What she found was beyond grim... Four years. Had it really been four years!? For four years she was kept as a slave under a human trafficking ring throughout the Atlantic. She was rescued a little over a month ago, and she's suffered severe abuse, both mental. physical, and... Jesus.

 _"... Pregnancy."_ Was the only thing that Rose could say to herself in the quiet White House office room. She was being looked after by a CIA field agent... Why not her though!? She was the president, for fuck's sake! She could have found her the best doctors, the best place to live! What happened... Who went over her head...

Rose Quartz did find the information needed by The General. but decided that she wasn't just going to put a rest to it. She brought her most loyal body guard from the Secret Service, Pearl C. Knight, along with her.

She was going to see Lapis. She needed to know that she was okay at least. Jesus, a CIA agent? Those guys are fucking ice cubes! What if they were being to hard on her!? What if she was in a state of peril after coming out of all that terrible pain she already had to endure!? She was done with this secrecy bullshit. Against her better judgment, she had a limo drive her out to the condominium that housed the girl known as Lapis Lazuli. 

"I'm sure she'll be alright, ma'am." Pearl said, trying her best to comfort the president.

"I hope you're right, Pearl... I hope you're right..."

 

Peridot, against Lapis' suggestion of remaining casual, decided to look her best in her suit for the damn president who, by the correct suspicions of The General calling earlier, was going to be knocking on her doorstep at any moment. She wasn't nervous to meet President Rose Quartz as she was shocked at how this went over the heads of EVERYONE at Fort Belvior. Cpt. Basher being the exact opposite of a confident leader decided it would be best to NOT call the president when Rose Quartz Universe was kept as one of her contacts.

"So... You know the president, huh?"

"I didn't know she was running for office! Last I remember, she was _thinking_ about going into politics while when she going to come back from being oversees in the military! That was the last thing I heard about her since I've... Gotten out." Peridot nodded before offering her a soda, Lapis taking gladly. A sugared drink sounded pretty good to her at that moment.

As the two drank their cola in silence in the calm condo, a knock on the door was heard.

"Ready?"

"I'm a little nervous, to be honest, but... Yeah." Lapis was truthfully afraid of what Rose Quartz would think of her. She walked out on her babysit with Steven! She disappeared on one of her dearest friends! What the actual hell was she going to think of her? Was she going to scold her? Abandon her? She believed that whatever punishment she got, she probably deserved it. She didn't see herself as the victim, but instead the guilty. She never thought that way about herself until now...

Peridot got up and looked through the peephole to see a thin woman as pale as she was in front of the door, with a peach-pink hair color, wearing a government suit much like Peridot, an American flag pin on the side of her suit jacket. Peridot opened the door to see the woman away from the peephole. Rose Quartz, president of the United States herself.

"Hello, ma'am. Is this the residence of Lapis Lazuli, currently?"

"Yes, she's staying here under my watch. I'm Agent Peridot, International Investigations."

"Oh... You're CIA. Sorry about the civi talk, I'm Special Agent Pearl, the President is here to see Ms. Lazuli."

"Come on in."

Rose followed her body guard in, with Peridot stepping aside to allow them entrance. Walking down the short hallway into the living room, she saw Lapis sitting on the couch, facing the TV in anxiety.

"... Lapis?"

Lapis slowly got up and turned to face the large woman behind her. Rose Quartz stood there stunned to see the girl she once knew be a little taller, a little thinner, and a lot more frightened and on edge. However, that didn't change her way of looking at her. Deep down she knew that Lapis was still her tough and rebellious self. The taller woman soon grew a wide smile as she ran over to embrace the younger woman in front of her. Lapis was stunned at first, paralyzed at the happy reunion, but soon melted from being stuck in place and wrapped her arms around Rose in a hug, tears of joy soon streaming down her face.

"Been a while, huh?" Rose said, making the two of them giggle for a couple seconds. The two sat down on the couch, as Lapis was held by the taller woman. The two had a lot to catch up on.

Meanwhile, Peridot and Pearl nodded at each other to talk elsewhere. The two quietly made their way out of the condo and into Peridot's assistant's room, who was busy trying to remember his phone passcode.

"So, you're the CIA agent looking after her?"

"Yeah. Why didn't they have Rose Quartz give her a place to stay? They never called her?"

"Sounds about right... Whoever was in charge of that sure is incompetent."

"Tell me about it... Well look, if she wants to go with you guys, that's fine, but I enjoy her company. It's up to her, though."

"Yeah, we'll probably find her a place to stay. Also, they want us to not use her as a lead for the human trafficking ring."

"Why is that?' Peridot was by far the most confused about that part. Wasn't that the big reason why the CIA was involved in her rescue and not the FBI?

"Yeah, Rose is picking favorites, and doesn't want her more pressured than she already has to be being in her situation."

"So... My part's done?"

"Yep. Looks like you can just focus on your job now, I heard that you're making waves already, so you should be fine on your own for your work's sake."

"Heh... Yeah..." Now that was a _huge_ bummer for Peridot. She actually began to... Have feelings for Lapis. She was an amazing person, and not only that, but she never really had any friends outside of the military of the agency. It was almost like for a month, she was turning into a more of a normal person... She would miss Lapis. But whether or not she liked her or not didn't matter. If it meant that she would be better off without being with her, than so be it. Peridot wouldn't ever get in her way of healing. If she was better off like this, then she would sacrifice being with her for her and her child's sake.

 

"So... I heard you're pregnant." Lapis didn't have the courage to answer. She just hoped to god that Rose wouldn't ask why or how, anything like that. The last thing she wanted to do was bring up her past and why she is where she is now. "How far along are you?"

"Three or so months... I don't really..."

"It's alright, Lapis... I understand... You've been through a lot... I'm so sorry that I didn't do anything to help you-"

"No. it's fine... I've been really well off since... Since Peridot got me out."

"The agent?"

"Yeah, she's... Been taking really good care of me. I've been able to get back on my feet because of her... She kinda acts like a statue sometimes, but if you get to know her, she's actually really kind and understanding... to be honest, I think she's sort of... Been through some of same stuff I've gone through." Well that was a relief to say the least. Rose was hoping that this CIA ice cube wasn't going to be too terrible, but it turned out that she'd been doing her part pretty well. At the very least, Lapis made sure that Rose knew that she was trustworthy.

After an hour or so of Rose and Lapis having the time to lay back and relax together, Rose knew by now she would have to go back to her house before everyone there became unhinged that the president was gone for more than five minutes. Peridot entered alongside Pearl, who were standing by for Rose's leave. Peridot almost wanted to ask if Lapis could stay with her, but she knew that Lapis by now would have wanted to get away from her to be with people she actually knew. Pearl was the first to question Lapis about leaving.

"Alright Ms. Lazuli, please follow me and madam president to the vehicle outside. I shall make sure that you have a place to sleep in the White House until you can stay at your own domain." Lapis felt a pain in her heart from the suggestion. She was right. Peridot did want her gone. Well, she couldn't blame her. She was a busy woman working a government job, there was no way she had the capacity to look after her. What sucked the most was that... She was starting to actually _like_ Peridot.

"O-oh... Yeah... I guess if Peri wants me gone, yeah... I'll go-" Peridot almost immediately interrupted to defend herself.

"W-what? N-no, Lapis! I-I didn't say I wanted you gone! T-they thought it would be better if-"

"Everyone calm down!" Rose interrupted. "... Here's a better way of putting it..." Rose looked back at Lapis, who was now looking up at her. "Lapis. do YOU want to leave Peridot's place, or do you want to stay?" Lapis thought that maybe she should be polite. Maybe she should just say 'yes' so that way Peridot doesn't feel bad... But she didn't back down tonight. She wanted to stay.

"I... I like being here... And if Peridot's okay with it... I'd like to continue being here instead."

"Peridot?" Rose looked over at the silent agent.

"Yeah... That would be great, actually."

"Alright, it's settled. Lapis will stay here with Peridot unless she changes her mind. Here's my number for the White House." Rose wrote down a number list and handed it to Pearl, who rushed over and magnetized it onto the fridge. "If you ever need anything, just call. You officially have access to call the president! Also, I'm going to make sure that you're taken off this investigation against that... Trafficking ring." Lapis grabbed her arm before she left, almost sending Pearl in a state of defense.

"Please don't take me off that."

"Why?"

"... Because I might be able to... To stop this from happening to someone else... I want to help them bring down what caused this."

"Lapis, it might be straining on you what they're gonna ask you, and-"

"I can handle it. Trust me, the ends justify the means." Rose pondered for a couple seconds, before giving a reassuring smile.

"Alright. But if you change your mind-"

"I'll call you."

"That's my girl."

Rose and Lapis shared their final hugs and goodbyes with a small amount of tears shed as they parted ways, Peridot soon coming back to comfort the younger girl.

"Well that was interesting."

"Peri... If you want me gone, then just say so. I won't hold it against you."

"Lapis, I'm _super_ lonely, and having a roommate that isn't a military/government goon is a huge breath of fresh air. Plus, you're awesome to hang out with. We make a good team overall."

"Huh... Alright."

The two had to admit. They were pretty good together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed, I'm kind of under some stress right now. Comments and feedback are appreciated as always, they help me morale wise more than you could imagine!


	14. The Callous Of Cults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Amethyst put down a cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been updating recently, I'm just very busy. Not to mention all the shit that comes with being where I am, but, y'know?

Late at night, Peridot ended up hitting a large bottle of vodka in celebration. Around ten in the evening, the blonde agent was called by Pal on an update involving her. Jasper would have called her herself, but was busy taking a boat trip. Turns out that a Senior Agent was recently terminated out in the field, apparently from an unknown organization located in North Carolina. The organization was believed to be some kind of cult, focused around creating a new world order with an anarchistic 'utopia' where the only king of the land was where eerie beings they called 'The Tempestuous.' They somehow took over an abandoned nuclear power plant, and use it as their base of operations. The last investigator while trying to find info on them was terminated because of the security there, so this time, it was a personal shutdown from the agency.

The good news was that Peridot was going to be getting a quick promotion and a chance to a new desk. While it was a little fast for her to be leaving Amethyst as a partner, she wasn't going to be passing up a new level. Amethyst chose to stay in her desk, even when she was given the opportunity to advance. Instead, Amethyst felt comfortable being in her position, never wanting to really escalate up from where she 'excelled' in. However, Peridot was fine moving on up at a faster pace than most agents. She would take any opportunity to reach higher points in her career, seeming as how this was her dream job from the start... _Heh, dream job_ She thought. _Was once a nightmare._

... Regardless, the bad news was that Amethyst and Peridot were going into the belly of the beast where the last agent was killed in, and they were going in loud. A Wet Job like no other, they were bringing out the big guns. Since the media would have a field day with somehow blaming the government on this, they couldn't even bring in a SWAT team or any other badges 'n blue to the party. Not only that, but they couldn't show up with the CIA at the scene. So they had only enough time to go in, take down everyone in the area, and evacuate before the police arrived. The Company were going to buy the two some time, and were supplying them with more than average... Equipment to deal with the situation. However, it was still going to be by the skin of their hides.

Peridot didn't care, however. She was getting promoted, period. That was enough for her to have a bit of a toast with Lapis, who instead just drank a mocktail due to her pregnancy and wanting to stay on top of her situation because of it. The blonde ended up getting a little tipsy after the second hour from her report, and threw herself in her bed around half after midnight, her suit hanged up on the door knob of the closet behind her bed so that way she could get ready for the assault tomorrow.

Lapis stayed up, however. Why was the weird reason though. She couldn't quite explain what she was doing, but almost had an out of body experience with what she decided.

Lapis creaked open Peridot's door to see the blonde fast asleep.

"Hey Peri, you up? I need some help." The younger girl said softly. Her response was only light snoring. Lapis was starting to notice a pattern. When Peri is alert while in bed, she is soundless, but when she's actually passed out? Light snoring. Lapis found it a little adorable. Lapis' gamble seemed to pay off as she tip-toed her way over to where the blonde was sleeping.

 _Beautiful_ was the first thought to pop into the bluenette. Peridot was _beautiful._ Every time she saw her, she looked even more gorgeous than the lest. There was just something about Peridot looking so peaceful that brought Lapis into a state of light joy.

Lapis decided that her chance was now or never. Getting a little closer to the alien faced covers on the bed, Lapis leaned over Peridot's face and gave a light _kiss_ on the forehead.

Peridot only responded with a light murmur before going back to simple light snores. Lapis gave out a light giggle to herself as she tip-toed back into her own room, and closed the door behind her. Lapis threw herself back into her own bed, a stupid smile on her face.

_I love that little dork._

 

0800, North Carolina (Forty Miles From Operation)

"Slept a little rough last night, Peri?" Amethyst piped up over the sound of the whirling helicopter. The blonde gave a sharp nod before fixating her aviators. Three cowboys were with the investigators on their mission, each of them feeling a sense of reckoning coming towards them all.

"Man, fuck this shit." One of the cowboys finally spoke up. "How the hell are we gonna take down an entire abandoned power plant of psychopaths, huh? This shit ain't what I signed up for in the Company description!" Amethyst smacked the grunt in the back of the neck from where she was sitting.

"Your job is to take out government work. This is government work. Now, unless you want a bunch of lunatics in control of a nuclear power plant, I suggest you stay on top of this assignment, got it?"

"... Whatever."

A couple minutes later, and the pilot got everyone's attention.

"Alright, here's your stop, spooks. Make some noise." Peridot immediately set up a rope to have the team slide down on, each of them landing one by one without a scratch. The helicopter shot two missiles into the colossal stone wall a couple feet from the agents, the loud explosion not really affecting any of their ears.

The five looked up at the massive nuclear power plant in front of them, a huge purple and red symbol of an eye surrounded in a circle of stars planted on the side of the power plant's body. An eerie display of the cult's symbol. Almost immediately afterwards, startled cult guards turned their heads to see the team move in.

"CIA! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR CONSPIRACY AND MURDER OF A GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL! PUT YOUR-" The chanting cowboy was shot from a sniper on the power plant railings, forcing everyone else to run for cover behind some barrels that were thankfully not flammable. The helicopter soon took their time gunning down the elevated brainwashed soldiers on the railing, until the pilot was shot in the head by a crack shot on the enemy's side. The helicopter came racing down onto the platform of the base, destroying a couple smaller maintenance facilities next to the plant, while at the same time really waking up the cult at that point.

Guards came rushing out to fight the small group, the four being surrounded extremely quickly. Whoever these guys were, they were trained.

"ANY THOUGHTS?" Amethyst yelled over the bullets flying past their place of cover. Peridot thought for a moment before nodding. Without warning, Peridot raced out in front of the cult firing squad, and jumped at the first person in front of her, slamming her fist into his gut and throwing him up against herself. Taking out her pistol, she used the cult follower as a human shield to get a few crack shots on the enemies, scaring them to fall a little behind.

"C'MON, LET'S GO! MOVE IT, FUCKERS!" Amethyst and one of the cowboys bolted after Peridot to follow, with one staying behind in sudden panic, shouting back to the rest of the group.

"S-SHE'S ALIVE! MA'AM, SHE'S ALIVE! SHIT! W-WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO!? HELP ME!" This stopped Peridot in her tracks. Grabbing a sprinting Amethyst by the arm, she told her to move out, and that she'll meet up with her soon. Amethyst nodded, beckoning the other intact grunt to follow her. Peridot ran back over to see the female cowboy coughing up some blood. Peridot ripped off her bullet-proof vest to see the wound right in her chest.

"... It's pretty bad, but we can stop the bleeding. Gimme some bandages." The cowboy complied, giving Peridot a satchel of utilities and bandages for the wounded agent. "What's your name, kid?" Peridot asked the young girl.

" **Cough** Amber... **Cough"**

"Pretty young to be in the agency, huh Amber?" 

"I guess... **Cough"**

"Amber... Like the gemstone? You're from Beach City, ain't ya?" 

" **Cough** Yeah... The fucking tree- **Cough** -sap I know... My parents were- **Cough** -fucking stupid..."

"Heh, it's not that bad, trust me. I know a gal called Obsidian." Peridot continued, trying to keep the wounded girl calm.

"Obsidian, huh? ... Sounds hot... **Cough"** That time, the girl chuckled a little over coughing up some blood.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you out of here, alright? You, carry her, and follow me."

"What about attacking? We're not gonna be alone in there!" The other cowboy piped up.

"I'll do the shooting, just follow me."

"Jesus, this is ballsy... Alright Amber, put an arm around me, I've gotcha."

 

A firefight like no other ensued throughout the base, Peridot taking the west wing of the facility, and Amethyst taking the east. Both teams were drenched in the blood of lunatics by the time the assault was over. The team was able to rendezvous at the final floor, with only the leader and a few other stragglers inside.

"Fancy seeing you here, Peri. Care to tell me why we're carrying the walking wounded over here?"

"Fuck you, we're not leaving agents behind."

"Actions like that get everyone else killed! We can't-"

"Can't or won't?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!"

Suddenly, the five heard a loud chanting coming inside of the leader's office.

" **AND SO THE WORLD SHALL BE BROUGHT INTO STRENGTH, BECAUSE OF IT BEING BROUGHT INTO IGNORANCE! WE SHALL BE BROUGHT FROM FREEDOM, FOR FREEDOM IS SLAVERY! AND WE SHALL HAVE WAR AS OUR ONLY MEANS- BECAUSE WAR, IS PEACE! HAIL!"**

**"HAIL!"**

The main doors to the office flung open, hitting one of the cowboys in the face and throwing him back. 

''GO FORTH, LEGIONARIES! BRING THEM THEIR DUES!" Large individuals, both scary men and women, came crawling out with large machine guns. It didn't take a lot of encouragement for the team to take cover, Amber still being carried behind.

Racing down the corridors, the five made their way behind the metal hallway walls, firing back at the individuals from the corner. The bullets had no affect however, the armor ricocheting them in all directions.

"Fuck, fuck! What do we- ... Wait..."

"What?" Amethyst asked, the other agents listening up to Peridot.

Peridot turned her head quickly enough to see one of the weapons on the guards: A flamethrower.

"All of you believe in science fiction?" The group gave a confused look before widening their eyes as Peridot jumped in front of the just as equally caught off guard enemies. Throwing her right arm up, Peridot focused her mind on the flamethrower, a focused look forming on her face...

In a mind-blowing second, the flamethrower was ripped from the hands of the cult follower, and flung over to Peridot's hands, the agent instantaneously putting the weapon on and lighting up the entire hallway.

" _Holy shit."_ Was the only thing one of the cowboys could say, everyone else jaw-dropped to see the miracle performed in front of them.

"C'mon, we're not done yet." Peridot calmly walking over to the office doors, acting as if nothing just happened.

"Ma'am, w-what the hell was tha-"

"Don't question miracles in this job, kid."

"I... **Sigh** Whatever."

Peridot waltzed in triumphantly to see a stoic figure in the back of the office. A look of light defeat was shown on the face of the old man in front of her, however he clearly had a mind of clarity, not caring about the outcomes before him.

"You're under arrest, sir."

"So you think... It's you and your folly that makes you the one under control... Let me ask you something... Do you like to hurt people?"

 

**"What?"**

**"You do. I know you do. You try to pretend that you're human, but I can see it in your eyes. You're an animal, just as much as those you fight. You're no different than me, or her, or anyone else."**

Peridot's vision almost blacked out, an insidious feeling of depression and lack of sense slamming into her like a tsunami. Everything felt cold for a second. Everything looked dark for a second. Everything became destroyed for a second...

 

Waking up out of a trans, she found herself on the floor, a gun at her face, with her team scattered behind her aiming back at the man. The group behind her shouted, but her ears were deafened to the sound. Everything sounded like murmuring to her...

It took a couple seconds for her to get her bearings, and after shaking her head back to sanity, she addressed the situation in her head.

A gun... She was being used as a hostage by the cult leader... There's a... Her Smith & Wesson... It's on the floor... Got tossed over there by him... _Yeah, that could work._

Thinking quick on her feet, Peridot looked up at the man and shouted at him to get his attention. His eyes darted down to her, pistol stilled aimed in his hand. Peridot took off her aviators in hasted movement, and threw them far up in the air, almost hitting them on the ceiling. The man's eyes in shock followed the movement of the aviators, making the distraction for Peridot. The blonde agent reached out her hand, and like a scene out of Star Wars, the pistol flung over to her hand. By the time the man overbearing her realized what just happened, it was too late. One shot to the forehead, and he was down like a tyrant brought to justice. Just in time, Peridot bolted upwards back on her feet, caught her shades in her other hand, and slammed them swiftly back on her eyes.  

"What the fuck!?" The cowboy behind her said, giving Peridot the excuse to shrug it off like it was nothing, even though, inside she was being egotistical as fuck and loving the hell out of it.

"Peri... Your nose is bleeding." Amethyst murmured. Peridot gave a confused look, before putting her hand up to her mouth, only to hold back to see the sight of red on her fingers.

Peridot gave herself a second to throw up a little, her mind becoming warped and her senses becoming shifty. Peridot was able to brush it off however, and lead the team back out.

When the five made their getaway, their plan was to split up, but against Amethyst's wishes, Peridot was going to bring back the injured girl with her. The police took their time getting complaints of faraway gunshots in the area from nearby members of society that lived near the plant. When they showed up, they didn't expect to find an entire cult dead.

Peridot dropped off Amber at a local gas station, and was able to lie about how she was shot from a stray bullet in a practice session (even though neither of them looked the part.) Amber was being loaded into an ambulance when Felix showed up to pick up Peridot. Before she left, Peridot went back to the ambulance before they hauled her off.

"Think they'll buy it? A gunshot wound right at the time this power plant incident happened?" Amber asked in a exhausted voice.

"Don't worry, the Company will take care of it. They've always got a few tricks up their sleeve."

"... Thank you."

"No need to thank me, kid. It's on the house."

 

Lapis let Peridot talk for at least an hour about how well it planned out, and how she was getting promoted. She didn't see Jasper, but when she's called back in, she'll get the all clear.

"So, that's the basics. Power plant taken down, cult destroyed, the works." Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Quite the ego, huh?"

"Oh, c'mon! It is impressive!"

"Jeez, I'm just joking! What you did sounds pretty awesome, Peri." Peridot gave a thumbs up and a smile as she decided for tonight she wasn't doing any cooking and settled for ordering pizza, with Lapis on board with the plan as well.

Night fell upon the two, as they buckled down for the coming winter. It was turning colder each day, and with Thanksgiving happening any day now, a lot more work was going to be needed to be done.

The agency worked overtime in the winter, after all.

* * *

**INVESTIGATOR'S CASE REPORT: CODE NAME HUMMINGBIRD A.K.A PERIDOT Y. DIAMOND**

**FOUND SUSPECTS: 89**

**JOB-DESCRIPTION: WET-JOB/CLANDESTINE**

**PROMOTION:**

**Your actions have earned you a promotion.**

**Prepare for reassignment.**

**Case Notes:**

**Looks like the tempestuous are gonna have to wait a little bit for world domination.**

**_Signed by:_ **

**_Code name Eagle A.K.A. Jasper P. Diamond_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OI. Cowboy in the CIA is slang for a person who basically defies the rules and is basically a knuckle head in the agency. Also can be called expendables professionally. Clandestine (which I think I covered but I'll say again) means an operation that the media is supposed to not know or have any publicity about.   
> Also, references to Nineteen Eighty-Four AND Hotline Miami in this? Boy, I'm terrible.   
> As always (and I know I say this a lot, but it's important) comments and feedback are appreciated as always!


	15. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's December, and snow is covering D.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this at the academy, and I currently have eight days left until I'm out. I won't be coming back. When I'm gone, I'll be a lot better. Just need to go soon. I have some new schools up to grab. Might go to a boarding school. I'm able to work my ass off for straight A's and being physically fit, so I have some good choices. Anything is better than the psycho camp at least. Bear with me, I'm gonna be updating a lot more as soon as summer break actually begins. Just gotta go a little farther.

_"Peri... Peri... Wake up beautiful, c'mon!"_ Peridot's eyes lazily blinked open. Immediately, her pale cheeks came to a rosy pink as she observed the bluenette on top of her.

"Lazuli? ... W-what's going on?" Lazuli gave a small giggle towards the older girl, her own cheeks now blushing red just as much as Peridot.

"Don't you remember, Peri? You told me to wake you up if you snoozed in too late... And as much as I like watching you sleep, your irritated reaction of waking up is kind of adorable." Lapis snickered at herself at the last part, to which Peridot nervously laughed with her, her own mind filled with confusion. What was going on? Did the CIA pull a drug stunt on her, and she's just hallucinat-

Her mind was cut off from explanations as she was hit by a deep kiss from her roommate. Peridot froze up from shock, her entire head now red like a tomato. However, with no reluctance whatsoever, Peridot deepened the kiss, pushing her lips up to the blue haired beauty. The two would have nearly passed out if Lapis hadn't moved up for them to get a catch of breath, which is when Peridot's mind came bake to reality from bliss.

"L-Lapis... Why a-are you doing this?" Lapis laughed out loud to that, her blue hair shinning from the bright light coming from outside the window, the snow falling down being quite visible even with the blinds down.

"That's easy to explain..." Lapis lowered her body down to Peridot's neck to give a little nip on the blonde's sensitive skin, earning a small moan from Peridot. At this point, Peridot had no objections. This was _pure bliss_ that she had never experienced before... She was in a wave of emotions  that she had never known... And she fucking loved it.

"Because Peri..."

" _ **I love you."**_

 

"LAPIS! WH- ..."

_That was-_

_... Oh, boy._

Peridot woke up, sweat running down her arms and chest, the only light coming from the still lit D.C. city at night. She immediately checked her surroundings for anything out of the ordinary in a state of light paranoia before sighing deeply and throwing her head back on the pillow behind her. All she could think about for a couple minutes was processing what just happened. Did she... Sincerely have a dream about her and... _Lapis?_ Was that a bad thing? Well, of course Lapis wouldn't have the same feelings towards her... Right? 

_... fuck._

... Maybe she was just going a little stir-crazy, she supposed. She knew that she had always been desperate for someone to love in her life, so maybe Lapis was just making her super gay. Yeah, that's gotta be it. Of course. Of course, that's it! Of course she's just going through some small kink that will pass... Of course...

... But maybe...

... _But maybe..._

"Maybe I just have a crush on her." She said to herself out loud in the dark, the only response being the quiet jingle of the ceiling fan above her.

What the hell was she going to do about this, anyway? Lapis was currently on the way to recovery from the worse possible abuse imaginable, and was having a child from the actual disaster to go with it, and there was no way she had any feelings for Peridot. Would she lose it on Lapis and throw her recovery all the way back to zero and never trust her again?

... Well, to give credit where credit was due, Peridot was pretty sure that she wasn't going to be stupid enough to push her feelings on Lapis. If anything, she would just become more constrained. Lapis was the priority, and she was good at pushing out her own emotions and opinions for the sake of something more important.

Still, she wasn't gonna deny a damn thing about it.

She had a crush on Lapis.

 

"I, uh... I don't know... Just have these flashbacks." Lapis slowly spoke out before pausing to take a sip of her cocoa.

"Flashbacks? Of what, exactly?"

"... It's the little things, really. Usually something on the television will phrase something... The way _they_ would. Sometimes it's certain vehicles I see pass by from the windows... Makes me think of me just... Being moved and shuffled around by..." Lapis stopped mid-sentence from the overwhelming emotions coming to her. The General wasn't the greatest comforter with crying, but did signal with his hands that there was nothing wrong with her stopping, before adding

"If you need to take a break and calm down, we can." Lapis looked down at the slumped pair of hands in her lap, her hair covering both her eyes from The General's perspective. She was so... Tired. She was tired of things going from bad to worse after all those wretched years, and now she tired of thinking of them. It was like escaping a sinking ship, only to be forced to keep the anchor. Every second she felt worse just sitting there and thinking, until she observed something about herself...

She was getting a little bigger. A small swell formed in her stomach, but everything else seemed to be normal.

She was going along just fine with her baby.

"No, I'm fine... It's good to just talk about it sometimes, right?" Lapis softly spoke, as if whispering it to the man across from her.

"True that!" The General said, raising a glass of almost toxic liquor. "Hey, want some? It's that time of the season to celebrate!" The General offered his bottle over the table, only for a polite wave of the hand and a shaking of the head from Lapis.

"No thanks... I'm pregnant after all."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that... You and Peridot gonna take care of her?" Lapis gave a confused look for two reasons.

"Why do you think it's a girl?" The General shrugged in response.

"Just an assumption. Better than calling her 'it,' right?" Lapis could agree to that. Sure, they could go by her for now.

"Well, with Peri? Why would she help me take care of her? She has nothing to gain from helping me... I think I'm just a burden to her, honestly." The General's eyes widened in his own confusion.

"... I thought you guys were dating... Aren't you?"

"..."

"... Woops. Once again, bad at assumptions." Lapis felt her cheeks blush bright pink at the thought though, and while The General wouldn't admit it, he knew something was going on with the two. They were a good team, really. Lapis was the type of person Peridot could understand, same the other way around. Together, they were basically best friends already, and them being in a relationship together would make a lot of sense, and neither would dare hurt the other due to their history. Logically by The General's standards, it made the most sense. "Well, either way, Peridot will support you."

"You don't know that-"

"Yeaaaah, I do, actually. She's all in for you."

"... Well, I don't want her to go against her own wants and feelings just to help me."

"Trust me, she's on your side. You both have similar wants. You both have a similar history." Lapis pondered a moment before questioning

"... What history does she have, anyway?" The General didn't ever show a sign of shock or the look of being stumped, but inside his usually confident head hit a road block, and Lapis could tell by his silence that he was trying his hardest to quietly form an answer.

"... _That's classified."_ He said, raising his eyebrows. Lapis simply rolled her eyes, but didn't actually feel any anger or frustration over the denial. Whatever it was, it clearly wasn't any of her business. Besides, what could she say? Lapis herself was a basket case of surviving abuse and dealing with straining emotions. Whatever Peridot went through, it wasn't easy. Nobody like Peridot isn't forged in lava before becoming so cold and battled hardened, with a sense of clandestine emotions to boot. "... She'll tell you one day. You're able to." Lapis raised her right eyebrow before questioning

"I'm able to? What do you mean?" The General cracked his knuckles a little before replying

"Only few people can know about Peridot's history. And those people are strong people. Powerful people. People like you." Now that Lapis couldn't agree on.

"I'm not strong, nor powerful, nor anything like Peri. She's-"

"I get that putting yourself down is normal after what you've been through, and you'll need time to move past that, but I'm telling you right now Ms. Lazuli, you are stronger than all of them."

"And who told you that?" Lapis asked with a smirk now on her face, with The General responding just as slyly.

"They."

"They talk a lot, don't they?"

"Yes they do, Lapis. Yes they do."

 

"You're not psychologically sane, Sparrow. That's quite obvious by the report." Jasper didn't have any issues putting Peridot in the headlight with her clearly exceptional record and well earned promotion to Senior Agent. Still, any field agent, investigator or not, couldn't go out with some psychological problems or god forbid any mental disorders.

"I'm fine."

"Kingfisher says otherwise."

"So? She probably just has an issue with me surpassing her." Jasper raised her right eyebrow before opening up a file.

"You're a Senior Agent now, Peri. And yet, to this day, I don't have a single report on your background... So tell me this... Why do you have just as much of a black file as I do?" Peridot decided not to answer. Sitting in silent disobedience, she wasn't budging by any accusations for what reason she's been vomiting after every time she blacks out. "... You're an exceptional agent. Amethyst is only looking after you here. If you have something to take care of-"

"I'm fine, I assure you. Just give me the next job. I promise you'll be satisfied."

"... Anything else comes up like this, and I'm putting you on paid leave at OMS, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Jasper tightened her tie a little in the feeling of not really solving a damn thing. Peri sort of felt the same way.

"Enjoy the holidays, Peri. See yourself out."

As Peridot waltzed out of the International Investigations office area, her phone vibrated from a text. Showing that it was Amethyst, Peridot was a little reluctant to respond. 

_Peri, I had to give them a report. You vomiting and all that shit and what happened there... I wasn't trying to put you on the spot. Sorry._

_It's fine. Don't pull any mental fuckup shit on them again, though. I'm fine._

_You say 'it's fine' a lot, y'know... Anyway, good luck on the new job, 'Sparrow.' -Amethyst._

She did have a point. 

She did say 'I'm fine' and 'it's fine' a lot.

It had been a little bit less than a month for all of the papers to go through and for her to be put into Senior Agent on the board. Around the time, snow was hitting Crystal City hard, and D.C. was becoming bumper to bumper in traffic for desperate workers to finish their errands before the holidays. Over the course of the weeks, Lapis had been planning visits to a regular psychologist, and also got support from the incoming talks from Rose Quartz when she wasn't busy being the president and The General when he wasn't breaking the law.

When Peridot got home, Lapis was busy trying to remember all of her passwords for websites like Tumblr and Instagram. Good thing she didn't have Snapchat though, or Peri would have thrown her damn phone out of the window. She hated that damn app.

 

After a overly thought out Chinese dinner from the blonde agent, (which they both loved) Lapis and Peridot sat together on the couch, a show of the Camp Pining Hearts Christmas Special playing on the television. Why as summer camp show had a Christmas special, Lapis didn't know, and Peridot said you'd have to see the first season to get it, whatever that meant. Lapis leaned a little closer on Peridot, who didn't mind having her chest being used as a couch pillow.

"So... What do you want for Christmas anyway?"

"Psssh, you still do that, huh?" Lapis scoffed.

"Well, I don't have anyone else to do it with, so I have no problem giving presents to my cool roommate."

"I'm the cool one?"

"You know how to paint and draw! That alone beats my whole nerdy gaming stuff." Lapis gave out a light giggle over the art praise. She really had to get back on her online art setup, she had a good thing going... Maybe when she actually is able to leave Peridot alone and take care of her child, she can try to get back into an art school for college like she had planned before... Being kidnapped. That thought shot a quick hit to the mind for a moment before Lapis could reply.

"Well... I do want one thing, but... Oh, what am I talking about, that's crazy."

"What?" Peridot asked, deeply interested to Lapis' surprise.

"Well... Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"... I kind of want a puppy."

"A puppy?"

"I know, I know! What am I thinking-"

"No no! Go on!"

"... Well I grew up around a lot of pets when I was a kid, and it helped me out a lot to have an animal friend on my side... I just think a new puppy would kind of help her when she grows up. Y'know, to have someone that she'll remember as a companion?"

"A puppy... Yeah that could work... Her?" Peridot asked, being a little perceptive with her hearing.

"Just an assumption of her gender for now. I don't really have a preference for a boy or a girl, but I kind of have a better vision with a daughter."

"Huh... Have a name yet?" Lapis laid in silence thinking if she had any good ideas up front. For one, she wanted her to be named after her family's cool tradition that they got from Beach City. Since she herself was named "Lapis Lazuli,'' it seemed fitting to keep naming kids after glorified stones.

"Not really... But it'll probably be named after some kind of gem. I may be more Hawaiian than anything, but Beach City's the only place I really had a good chance at life, what with all the moving and lack of attention from my parents."

"Sounds good to me." Peridot started moving her body downwards to the pillow on the side of the couch, feeling too tired to move out of the living room. She wasn't pushing herself tonight. She was crashing. However, she didn't expect Lapis to join her. Lapis instead of getting up for her own sleep, decided to just slump down with Peridot. The two huddled together, Lapis' arms thrown out around Peridot, with Peridot's hands a little close to Lapis' back with most of her arms left on the open sides of the couch.

_Is this cuddling? Am I doing it right? Is there a specified way to do it? Maybe I should just back up and leave-_

Lapis' arms soon swooshed under Peridot's body and around her chest, clinging onto her in a hug. A tired sigh came from the younger girl as Peridot felt way more awake now from being thrown out of balance and into something she hadn't ever done before. She was cuddling. With a cute girl. That she had a crush on. Cuddling. Captain Dorito was right now cuddling with a beautiful blue-haired girl that actually _trusted_ her. What would the corps say right now? Whatever. Not that she cared what they would say. She was just happy to be where she was. 

"... You're okay with this right?" Lapis mumbled, her head now laying on Peridot's chest. She could almost make out the sound of a fast heartbeat coming from the blonde under her.

"... As long as you are."

"Sweet."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I was gonna make Amethyst a bad guy and go after Peridot for throwing her aside, but ehhh. Kind of don't like the idea anymore. Tell you what, if you guys really want it, I'll put it in, but for now, I think Peri and Lapis have enough on their plate as-is, y'know? Anyway, comments and feedback are appreciated from this worn out cadet any day!


	16. It Rains More In This Bloody Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn yankee imperialists always having to help us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FUCKING BACK! The General of a one-man army is here to stay! I'm not going back anytime soon, and I'm sure as shit happy about it! Expect more often updates for now besides when something major is happening and taking up time. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story!

The music blared through the speakers of the Malibu, the automobile speeding a little over the speed limit of the open city road, as rare as that was. The duo both wore the typical attire of a black suit and tie with a white undershirt, both ties having a large yellow circle on the end. The two large, bulky women sat together in the front, both looking almost identical, the only difference being one with jet black hair driving the car, and the other with bleached white hair, sitting in the shotgun seat, both haircuts being short and tough looking, fitting their actual bulkiness. The two were chattering to one another, like old friends in simpler times. Ironic since they were both cold-blooded killers.

"Y'know the bathroom light? I think we need it replaced." The black haired one started off.

"Okay. You replace it."

"Why me?"

"Well, you brought it up."

"I was asking you."

"Why do you care? It's just a light bulb. Ever heard of the say 'how many 'X' does it take to put in a light bulb?'" 

"y'know, that's actually a dumb say. You know how stupid it is to put in a light bulb? Think about it, you have to find a light bulb that actually works somewhere in the back of your sink or something, or God forbid you actually have to buy one, then you have to find a fucking latter, and usually have to have someone to hold you on the latter so you don't fall, so technically, it's always at least two people, then you have to make sure the fucking light wasn't on before otherwise you might shock yourself-"

"Alright, alright, I get it! It takes a lot to put in a light bulb... But you're going on the latter and I'll hold you."

 **Sigh** "Whatever... Hey, you know that smuggling route to China?"

"Yeah. Were you on the last shipment?"

"Mm hmm. That last movement from England? The one with The General? I was on it."

"You met that psycho?"

"Oh yeah. All the stories? They weren't making shit up at all. He's legit."

"Shit... I mean, I've heard the rumors about that crazy yank, but-"

"Honey, you haven't heard shit, he's the real motherfucker."

"Man... The whole CIA is like that, aren't they?"

"Most of the NOCs at least. Apparently, he's bringing in a new investigator to work on international trips. We might be working with her."

"Know her name yet?"

"Nah, it's gonna be classified 'till she gets here, but he said that she was pretty smooth."

"Good. We could use an ice cube to go with this already freezing beverage of an operation... What was the last shipment anyway?"

"Just American weaponry. Most of it's older tech like the M16A3 but still, it'll help in the uprising against communism in China."

"Still don't get the point of trying to muscle in a new government for China."

"Well, think about it, China backs up North Korea because of it's communist status. We push out the communism in China, and we can knock some sense into North Korea-"

"-Yeah Sure, if that's even possible."

"... True."

 

The duo soon pulled into a parking lot, the Malibu soon making a complete stop. The white haired one swiftly made it out behind the car and opened up the trunk. Inside were three boxes, one filled with ammunition crates, one filled with plastic handcuffs, and one filled with assorted pills. On the side of the pill filled box read in sharpie: **Red Pill = Cyanide** **Blue Pill = Knockout Purple Pill = ???**

"We should have shotguns for this."

"How many?" Said the black haired one, while clipping a Glock 17.

"About three or four."

"Is that including our guy?"

"Don't know."

"So there could be up to five guys up there?"

"It's possible."

"... We should have fucking shotguns for this."

The black haired woman locked the car as they walked out from the cover of the concrete parking area to the cold, rainy surface of England.

 

London. Capital to America's most trusted ally. If anyone had done their research, they would have known how ironic that was historically. Those days were gone, however. In this day and age, one thing people of the main government agencies of both America and British knew that history in the last couple centuries was cheap in comparison to the history of the last couple decades. In truth, both countries were in turmoil. With terrorism sweeping all across the North American and European parts of the world, it was no wonder why their citizens were on high alert.

Technically speaking, it was against the law for the CIA to work on American soil. It's supposed to be a strictly international business. It was quite obvious however that that rule was a little... Loosened on account of all the terrorist acts planned throughout the country. Because of that, most threats were actually snuffed out more than often in America, and in reality terrorism threats were now much less common on American soil now more than ever due to this little bend of the law.

Great Britain wasn't following suit, however, and surprise surprise, it was backfiring. So, following in the footsteps of their greatest ally, the British were now defending their own homeland with their own CIA.

MI6, or the Secret Intelligence Service, decided not to be pushed around on their own turf by a bunch of lazy failures any longer. It was time to do two things (with the help of the CIA): Defend their own grounds from terrorist threats, and take the fight to terrorists' own damn soil.

 

The two MI6 agents waltzed up to the small London apartment complex, with both of them barely able to even fight their muscly selves into the hallway. While walking into the elevator in the back, they continued to talk.

"So this partner of ours... Is she new or something?"

"Yep. Just got into the big leagues. They're shipping her out here to deal with the terrorism group now in the scene."

"Hmm... Kind of doubt they're all they say they are."

"Well, they're clearly well-funded if they were able to hack their way into MI6's HQ and basically have an April Fools day prank with the yanks and a couple nuclear bomb threats. They nearly went to DEFCON2."

"... Bloody Hell."

"Indeed."

A small _ding_ came from the elevator, as the metal doors swooshed gracefully open. The duo walked side by side as they walked down to door 5-6.

"Ready?" said the white haired one.

"Of course." The two passionately kissed each other on the lips for a moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

The door was kicked open as the duo walked in on four guys eating breakfast.

**"Hey kids... How you boys doing?"**

The door soon slammed behind them.

"Sorry to burst in here all of sudden, hope we didn't catch you in a bad time... The name's Topaz Fighter. This is my significant other, Topaz Sighter. We're Beach City yanks, but formally, we're from England, we met each other in the business, you understand..." Topaz F. continued talking as Topaz S. walked over to the kitchen. Four magnums were sprawled across the kitchen counter with a small pack of ammo. _Looks like they were caught off guard_ she thought to herself.

"Now... Let me guess... You're Harvey, right?" Topaz F. pointed to the scrawny man sitting in front of a fast food bag on a small table. The small man nodded shakily, being more shaken up than everybody else since he was becoming the center of attention.

"Hmm... Thought so... Having breakfast I see, what's that you're snacking on?"

"Uh... J-just some donuts..."

"Donuts! The cornerstone of any nutritious breakfast. What kind of Donuts?"

"Uh, s-sprinkled, glazed..."

"No no no no, where'd you get them? Dunkin Donuts, Krispy Kreme, where?''

"Uh... Big Donut."

"Big Donut! I hear they have some tasty donuts. I never had one myself, how are they?"

"T-they're good..."

"Mind if I try one?"

"Uh, g-go ahead."

Topaz F. grabbed the huge glazed donut and immediately devoured the entire thing, keeping a horrifying look still on the puny man staring up at her."

"Mm hmm! That is a tasty donut! Topaz! You wanna try one?" Topaz S. shook her head as she looked through the cupboards for any more weapons. "You sure? They're good!"

"Ain't hungry."

"Well alright... How we doing on privacy?" Topaz S. looked through the last cupboard before giving a thumbs up as a sign of safety.

"Great." Topaz F. took out her concealed pistol, and shot the fool laying down on the couch on the right of her. Topaz S. from behind the kitchen counter shot across the room the two petrified men that were leaning on the wall. Before Harvey could say anything, Topaz F. grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him feet above the actual ground to meet the giant woman face to face.

"Look princess, we need some information, and you're the little shithead that has it." Topaz F. slammed the man across the wall on her left, completely knocking him on his ass.

"L-LOOK, I'VE GOT MONEY-"

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY, MOTHERFUCKER! WE NEED ANSWERS! YOU SPEAK ENGLISH? HUH? THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING, CORRECT? GOOD. WHO AND WHERE IS YOUR LITTLE FUCKING GROUP'S SHITTY LITTLE EXCUSE OF A MAD SCIENTIST? WHO AND WHERE IS HE?"

 

"Dr. Maximilien Forsvern.  PhD of Biochemical Sciences. Located in... Hong Kong." The translation from Morse Code came in for Jasper just fine.

"Hey Peridot! Gotta mission for ya..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P U L P F I C T I O N.  
> Also, yeah, new partners! I was gonna make Peridot be teamed up with my own original characters, but Topaz and Topaz have basically perfect personalities in the scene as partners, so I just decided to use them instead! It also gives me the ability to use Aqua Marine later on! Little side note, I did look over and edit mistakes for this chapter, but there still might be a lot. I just got ALIENWARE FOR MY BIRTHDAY! It's SOOO much better than my old mac, but the keyboard is a lot more different from my former computer, so I may have more issues typing for a while.  
> Anyway, comments and feedback are appreciated as always! (It's good to be back)


	17. Charlie Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule One: Don't sleep on the job.  
> Rule Two: Don't play stupid on the job.  
> Rule Three: Don't try to run from your guilt- or your job.  
> Rule: Four: Don't lose the merchandise on the job.  
> Failure to these rules will result in consequences. You WILL pay for damages. You WILL retrieve merchandise if found to be alive. Refusal is certain death.  
> Remember what we pay you dumbasses for.  
> -The ship's rule chart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter's a bit disturbing.

"Got any sevens?" Felix asked, looking almost like a detective down on both his deck of cards and on the opponent's decks that he was up against.

"Go fish." Lapis said, a hint of smugness in her tone.

"For fuck's sa-"

"Hey, easy on the swear words, Felix." Peridot stated, halting Felix from finishing his slur.

 **Grumbles** "Whatever... Your turn, Lapis." Felix added, his hand reluctantly grabbing another card from the pile. He'd already lost two rounds to both of these girls at least twice, and he still wasn't up his luck at all.

"Alright, Felix... Got any twelves?" A couple seconds of silence went by before Felix threw his deck down and stormed out the condo living room.

"I'm going out for tonight... You two enjoy giggling over a damn game of Go Fish..." As soon as the door slammed shut, Lapis couldn't help but burst to tears in laughter. She wasn't usually the lucky one when it came to card games, be it Blackjack or Go Fish, but this time, for once, she wasn't the one storming off with a loose temper."

"Alright, alright! You got 'em, Lapis. **Yawn** ... But I've gotta plane to catch tomorrow... I'm gonna head to bed."

"Fair enough... Think I might follow suit myself. After all, I can at least sleep triumphantly!"

"Yeah, alright Lapis. Don't let all the power go to your head... Just remember to turn the TV and the lights in the kitchen off before you do, though."

"Sure, sure... By the way, about this plane trip-"

"Don't worry, I'm just taking some technical stuff. Nothing crazy. Felix will drive you over to the White House, and Rose Quartz will be expecting you." Well, Peridot was lying about the plane trip being nothing crazy, but she didn't dare want Lapis to be worrying about her. At the same time, she thought of whether or not Lapis _would_ care in the first place, but that was more of her disgusting self-consumed self-esteem talking there. At the other spectrum, Lapis was happy to not be hammered on by Peridot. While she knew the blonde was always there for her, she didn't have the need to be afraid of her constantly helicoptering over her like an overly protective parent. Peridot was trustworthy, both to Lapis and everyone she dealt with as a friend, something Lapis soon learned, which is why it was easy to accept anyone else on Peri's side, such as the unlucky Felix. Any friend of Peri was a friend of Lapis.

"Sounds good!" Lapis said, giving a thumbs up to Peri as the blonde gave a nod back before closing the door behind her. Lapis herself soon cleaned up the deck of cards, turned off the lights and television, and walked towards her own bedroom before hearing a startling bang over the large front door. Her heart started beating, and almost went for Peridot to investigate, but shrugged it off as her own paranoia. It did take a couple longer than usual seconds, her body still on alert by the sound of a penny dropping on the floor. However, after a short amount of time passed, Lapis was able to shuffle her way into her own room.

After a long and hot shower, Lapis put on some comfortable clothes and threw herself in her own bed, the soft pillows provided to her quickly drifting her off to sleep. She was going to sleep well that night.

 

The feeling of metal underneath her was the first thing she fell as she woke her up. The sounds of moving steel and titanium around her, rocking back and forth. A feeling she knew all too well came to her, as the floor underneath her became a slowly rocking object that was too unstable to be land.

She was in the sea again.

Lapis flung herself up and almost like an alert animal looked in all directions to see what she feared most. She was in a small, dark room, that was swaying ever so slightly to the left, then right. Dried blood was on the steel floor under her, and no windows were on either of the walls beside her, only one small circular one behind her.

She was back. Back on the ship. Back at sea.

The door in front of her was silent of occupation, meaning that she was alone. For now.

This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a flashback. This was _happening._

Her first intention was to go to complete shock, her mind too twisted and distorted to comprehend what was happening. She was just in her bed. Now she was here. And of course, as she finally had the strength to use her hands....

She was still pregnant.

She wanted to vomit, but not from being seasick. What happened? Why was she here? Who brought her here? She almost wanted to scream out the answers, but instead fell to silence and fumbled through the anxiety filled questions in her own conscious. Her stomach was churning, and her heartbeat started hurting by how fast it was going. Sweat ran down through the grey shirt she went to sleep with, and her outer body began going more and more cold. She looked down at her legs. Just as she assumed, two black ankle chains were around both, with each being locked down to the metal floor.

Lapis crawled slowly over in desperation towards the wall behind her, and leaned on to the side to process what had happened, fear completely being the catalyst of her emotions and thoughts as she laid in her own pool of sweat.

She felt bruises around her body, so she was clearly carried. Someone carried her out of the condo. Did Peridot get killed trying to protect her? Did they find her and went through her roommate to get to herself? She caused Peridot's death, didn't she? At least, that was the one of many fears she had on her mind.

Suddenly, the rusty metal door in front of her slowly creaked open, as she saw two people in front of her, with a couple more she couldn't make out in the corners. One was Holly B. Agate, which the crew that worked with just called Holly Blue. She wasn't as sadistic as the other crew members, but was the most bossy. She never really hit Lapis as much as the rest, but instead put her to work. Made her do the cleaning, and would occasionally use her as a guinea pig for mail, to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Se never had the need to beat her as much of a punishment. Instead, she would give her the job as entertaining the crew, usually as a punching bag or as a sex slave. She did hit her sometimes though, just out of peer pressure by the rest of the gang's bosses. The man she was talking to was...

The General.

It shook her up inside more than anything to see that they were talking like business partners. She didn't dare have enough courage to call him out though, even out of help. She was too petrified to move.

"We can bury the past now with the arrangement, of course." Holly stated, a genuine smile on her face towards the albino man.

"Y'see, that's all we wanted in the end. We just you guys to act professionally. We're glad we got this all worked out."

"Oh yes, that's true... Now, you don't have any worries about the transaction's state afterwards, do you? We do run a business here, after all."

"Listen, I don't care what you do with her now. Lapis is in your hands now, in honor of the agreement. And, you can keep your business of the record, we'll gladly turn a blind eye now."

It hurt Lapis more than anything to hear herself being talked about like an item. She was just a currency to them. That's all she ever was, in her eyes. A tool, or a price tag, or both. Just something to be used and disregarded. A tissue for everyone else... She never mattered in the first place. And now, for whatever reason, the guys she thought were her friends were now going to leave her in the hands of these monsters, and let them continue to kidnap and enslave people. She had no soul to perform any other form of emotion like anger or regret. All she felt was... Sorrow.

"Fantastic! And I'm sure you're happy with our side, right?"

"Of course, believe me, what you've given us on those fuckers on the eastern world is priceless to us."

"Well, we're glad to help the government on subjects like these. If you ever need anyone else taken care of-"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure we'll being doing this again soon enough. I have plenty of fucking jackasses in our way that would fit in perfect here... by the way, Peri didn't give you much of hard time, did she?"

"No no no, apparently, once that agent you sent with my team explained everything, she was able to slowly, but surely go along with the situation. In all and all, this was great trade off!"

"Fantastic. Again, apologies for the people we took out a few months back."

"Oh please, they were grunts. Expendables. It was strictly business, I understand. I'm sure you yourself know all about expendables, don't you David?"

David? They were talking like old friends. Any moment Lapis was going to scream.

"Oh believe me, I do. **Chuckles** The ends justify the means in the agency... Anyway, I'm afraid I've gotta head back."

"Of course, of course, don't let us slow you down. The helicopter will be waiting to take you back. I'm sure you know the way out by now?"

"Mmhmm"

They both shook hands with each other, The two having a devilish smile.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mrs Agate. Take care."

"You as well, Mr. Ductor."

The General walked out of the eye view of Lapis. He didn't once bat an eye at her. Just like he said, the ends justify the means. Whatever the agency wanted in exchange for Lapis, the clearly got it, and David and Peri were in on it.

She could only hate herself for ever trusting them, or anyone else. She should have known this whole time about all the risks she took. She took risks staying put then signing off at the hospital. She took risks allowing to stay with Peridot. She took risks opening up to The General and to Peridot. She took risks expecting that Rose Quartz could even give a shit about her after so long. And most of all, she took risks keeping a child. Now, she was back in the place that she had been locked in for so many years, and her child was now probably going to die, or worse, they keep her and use her as a slave alongside her, and have her sold off, or used as another trophy and kept for years as a pet like Lapis was.

Tears formed, but fear made her not sob, for causing noise would just make it worse. She learned that a long time ago.

Holly Blue walked in, with the people around her now coming full view. Two people walked in behind her, both wearing full body armor, with bandanas covering their faces. Two guard dogs for Holly herself. They closed the door behind them, as Holly Blue walked over to tower over her subject. Lapis tried to turn her hands into fists to look unafraid and to stop herself from shaking, a scorned look of anger plastered on her face to keep her from looking scared. She was bad at faking how afraid she was, but was trying her best.

"T-the fuck do you want from me!?"

"Trying to defy me as soon as you're back in your place, huh Lapis? Pity. I thought after some vacationing you would come back desperate as a workaholic... Guess I was wrong." Holy took her boot and slammed it across Lapis' face, knocking her to the side and forcing a gasp from the pain out of the horrified girl. "And not only that, but according to my records from Mr. Ductor, you're pregnant! How sad. I thought after all those years of fun, your ovaries would smash or something, so that way no poor brat would ever have to worry about being born to a worm like you. I mean, let's face it, the condom probably broke when your parents were doing it. No wonder they're both dead. Or at least the one. The other just ran away from you. And you wonder what karma caused you to be here? ... Well maybe now that I'm spelling it for you, you can understand why you're hear."

Holly Blue picked up Lapis by her shirt, and forced her to look at her. Tears were already rushing down the blue haired girl's face. The chains were long enough for Holly to lift her up at least to her chin, so she could look her directly in the eyes, her glare sending beams of horror into Lapis. "Now, do you have anything to say about trying to work with spook central CIA? With that cute blonde? Jesus, Lapis. You sure know how to pick 'em. Thank God we got her to realize how worthless you are as a person... And how profitable as merchandise." Lapis couldn't contain the need of death any further, but defied her master still in her clutches. Lapis spit directly in the face of Holly, earning a light gasp from one of the bodyguards watching the scene in front of him. Holy took her other huge hand, and wiped the spit off her, before giving a look of pure evil and rage back at the girl she was holding.

"Okay... It's gonna be fun returning night with that attitude, I suppose." Holly punched Lapis right her face, breaking her nose almost instantly, and forcing blood out onto her face soon after. Holly didn't take much more than a second before slamming another fist into Lapis, this time breaking a tooth out. Lapis Was hit so hard, she was numb to the pain from all the blood rushing to her face. Holly then dropped her to the floor painfully, her body crashing into the metal floor, before feeling Holly boot go right into her face. This time, when the boot hit her face, it was so powerful, that she felt her hearing go. She hadn't been bruised like that in a long time. She used to get it all the time. Her ears would bleed, and a high pitched ringing noise would be heard, everything else being muffled. Now it was like she was right back into that feeling, her hearing going for a couple of seconds to the sound of high pitched ringing, with her coughing up blood from the clogged mouth.

"Lapis, you may be wondering why I'm disciplining you like this. Well, I'm in charge of getting you back into submission before giving you out to the rest of the crew- and your other bosses." That last part made Lapis shiver up the most. Her other bosses were the worst. Holly Blue, Uncivil, Abaddon, and Yellow Jacket. Each held a different region, and each were more horrific than the last. "But... Until then, I need you to remember your place in life. I figured you would be more rebellious once you got back... Guess I was right. No matter, we'll get back to way things were... After we deal with that little shit inside you."

Lapis' blood covered eyes widened in fear as they watched in horror as a large whip expelled from the woman's side satchel. One of the guards walked beside her with a large knife.

"Get on your back."

Lapis was too afraid to move.

 **"GET ON YOUR FUCKING BACK!"** Holly Blue whipped Lapis on the side, making her wince in utter pain, as she out of fear obeyed the large woman. "There we go. Wasn't so hard now was it? ... I've got her arms." The two pounced on her, as the other guard walked over to watch over the three. Lapis tried her hardest to break free of Holly's arms forcing her own down, but it was too late as the woman forced her body on top of her legs. Finally, she cried out in complete rage and sadness, before finally giving up, on both herself, and her child. What was the point anyway? She was going to die here anyway. Might as well not fight anymore. However, one part of her mind forced her to beg for reason out of the madness. She cried out, tears gushing down her face and onto the hard, metal floor.

"W-why!? W-why are you d-doing this!? What did I do to deserve this!? I've never done anything to deserve this! I don't deserve this... I NEVER DESERVED THIS!"

" **Lapis... This is why you deserve this. This is why. You're crying. You're weak. Useless. Pathetic. What people like you would call a 'bad guy' like me? We're just supposed to be powerful. Because we can handle being the most in charge. Because we deserve to be in charge. We deserve to make your decisions, because you deserve to be our property. That's how it's always worked. That's how it always will work. You're nothing but an item to all of us. You're a pathetic little shit without us anyway. You might as well be useful. Might as well be used up and fucked and exploited. At least you'll be doing something productive. Now, does that answer your question? Good."**

Lapis' entire will to fight left her. Maybe Holly Blue was just right. Maybe whatever fucked up God or Devil that put her here knew that this was the way it was meant to be. A long knife was displayed in front of her from the man behind her.

"Now, Lapis. You have two options. Number one. We keep your child, and either sell her off into a life like yours, probably less useful than your own. Or number two. We kill her now, while she's out of our hair. One is more profitable towards us. The other is more profitable to your mind and probably her future. What do you want? We're putting the choice on you. I myself don't think it's too hard to choose. "

Lapis Looked over at the large knife. She knew the obvious choice. It was time to pay her price.

"Just do it."

"Good thinking... Whethers?"

The man put the knife outwards and onto the swollen part of Lapis' stomach, the sharp tip poking the sensitive skin.

"On my mark... 3.... 2.... 1.... Hit it."

The man pulled upwards in a stabbing motion, before slamming as fast as he could. The tip ran right into the skin, and...

 

Lapis flung up, her breath panting like she had just outran a train, and her beating like an actual train. She looked around in all directions. Where was she!? Were did Holly Blue go!? What about the knife!? Did the pain knock her out!? What happene-

She was back. Back in the warm bedroom. Back on land. The soft pillows were behind her, and she was on her comfortable bed. She had kicked the blanked that she had snuggled in earlier to the side, pushing up to the window that was next to it. The lights of Crystal City gushed through the window blinds around her. The sound of birds chirping were outside, but it was still dark. It was three in the morning.

Lapis curled up into the corner of her bed that was next to the wall, and sobbed uncontrollably. She was surrounded in her own pool of sweat, and was forced to cry into the pillow next to her to not make so much noise. Nothing made sense. Nothing was real on unreal. Everything was on fire in her mind.

Scratch that, everything was drowning. She was on her own ship. And everything was sinking.

 

**74 MINUTES AGO**

Peridot lied about sleeping. She was staying up to study. Her job's form of studying involved reading a lot. Her favorite studying book tonight was a classified document on the individual she was going to be hunting down. Dr. Maximilien Forsvern. Born on October 15, 1959. Dr. Forsvern was at one point a huge fanatic with computer sciences, but still harbored his major intellect in biochemical research. At one point, he was able to create devastating man-made gases and even destructive viruses that were advanced hybrids of other powerful viruses that also that a more useful way of transportation to new hosts. One creation was Hiaviarria, a form of the sexually transmitted disease gonorrhea but instead made it purely airborne and as subtle as anthrax.

All of these were disturbing, but nothing seemed to make enough usefulness to any military organization that would hire him. Until now, at least. A new group of terrorists that were not only more funded than people like ISIS, but _definitely_ smarter than them. The CIA have no known name on them, but MI6 seems to be narrowing it down to an organization called TOIT: The Totalitarian Organization of International Takeover.  Dr. Forsvern seems to be working for the organization in Hong Kong, and appears to be trying to make a new type of chemical, bacteria, virus, or parasite that seems to have something also to do with computer science and programming.

Meanwhile, Felix was in trouble. A young girl and boy were battling him outside with silenced pistols. Felix was already grazed in the left arm, but was able to force them into cover behind the end of the hallway near the elevator. Creeping over silently, Felix tried to pull a fast one on the two, only to get nearly shot on the side, and forced back to Peridot's door. The two bolted down to where he was, and all three prepared to fire, two at Felix, Felix at the man. That was, until...

They all realized they were out of ammo. Felix made the dumb decision of trying to reload, as the man slammed into him and flung his head onto the metal door, causing a loud thud to be made from the door, and him to be knocked out.

The two looked around for a couple of minutes before searching the man for the keycard. Entering in silently, they found the blonde agent in her PJ's, a pair of documents in one hand, and a cup of cocoa in the other.

"... Well, hello." Peridot said, almost casually. She was far beyond used to having her life on the line because of a couple guns.

"How 'bout you sit down, Ms...?"

"Don't even know you're hunting?"

"We're hunting for Lapis Lazuli. Not you." Yep, that was what she was afraid of.

"Oh, I see... Well, the name's Peridot."

"Can ya sit down, Peridot?"

"Ya better do what he says, or we'll blow yer fuckin' head off!" The scraggly woman behind him said. Peridot could tell almost instantly that they were dating. She could use this to her advantage, thankfully.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll sit down. Won't you join me?"

"I think I'll take my chances standing, thanks."

"I'm not carrying anything in my pajamas. What's the difference? You've already won here."

"... Good point." The man sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table and Peridot, who was sitting in her comfortable chair. What she called 'The Captain's Chair.' Peridot could tell they were unprofessional, and that they were simple cogs in a machine. Not only that, but they irrational, and very, very stupid. Probably high on love as well. All bets were on her side, and even though they had guns in front of her, she was still better off than them in this situation. Peridot figured it was time to break a little rule or two right now, since Lapis wasn't around.

"Cigarette?" Peridot said, before swiping out a pack she had smuggled behind Lapis' back between the couch cushions.

"I-I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah."

"Fair enough." Peridot lit up a cigarette, and with the only light in the house being a small white lamp that Peri turned on earlier to see her way to and from the fridge while working, her face did light up from the flames and smoke. "So... You're looking for... Lapis? What made you come here?"

"Boss wants her back. Says that she found out it was one of the agents who had her last. That agent was said to be you."

"One of the agents? So this person knows all the agents?" Peridot instantly was down to being the interrogator before they could. It was like her to be the aggressive, and also to be the investigator. The two didn't stand a chance.

"S-shut up, bitch."

"Jeez, just asking... Well, Lapis isn't here, sorry. They had her move out earlier."

"Bullshit."

"Not."

"So if I check one of those rooms, she won't be in there?"

"Be my guest."

"... So where is she?"

"Don't know. I was about to find out in one of these folders that I'm holding." The man's eyes went to the folders.

"Really? .... Let me see 'em."

"Afraid I can't do that."

**"... What was that?"**

**"You heard me."**

The girl checking the front door listened up and questioned "What's happening?"

"Looks like we gotta vigilante in our mists, honey-bunny."

"... Shot 'em in the face!"

Peridot soon interrupted **"Hate to break your ego, but this ain't the first time I've had a gun in my face."**

"L-look... I'm gonna give you 'till the count of three..." The man cocked his pistol, and pointed it in Peridot's face, the blonde not even changing expression, not on the inside, or outside. Peridot was cold as a rock. No way was a gun putting her down, anyhow.

"One...."

"Two...."

"Three-"

"Okay, Ringo. You win. Here you go." Peridot opened up the folder and put it on the coffee table in front of them both. The man looked down and squinted at the small writing.

"... What the hell is this stuff?"

"That's not what you should be asking. What you should be asking is-" Peridot ripped the 44. Magnum from under the coffee table where it was taped, and grabbed the man's shirt with phenomenal strength as she forced it right into his face.

"Why the fuck you're in my house." The man's face went pale. Suddenly, the woman started screeching. 

"YOU LET HIM GO! YOU LET HIM GO! RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING-"

"WHAT'S THAT GIRL'S NAME!?"

"VIOLETTE!"

"VIOLETTE, BE COOL!"

"I WILL FUCKING GUN YOU DOWN IF YOU HURT HIM YOU STUPID BITCH-"

"TELL THAT GIRL TO BE COOL! SAY 'LADY, BE COOL'"

"BE COOL, HONEY-BUNNY!"

"TELL THAT GIRL TO CHILL!"

"B-BE COOL, HONEY BUNNY!" 

"HEY, NOW VIOLETTE! DON'T YOU WORRY NOW, JUST NEED YOU TO STOP SCREAMING!" Thank God, Peridot thought. They had thick walls. Somehow Lapis wasn't awake either. "DON'T WORRY, VIOLETTE, NOBODY'S GONNA KILL ANYBODY... We just gonna be cool... We gonna be like the Fonzie. And what's the Fonzie like, Violette?"

"H-he's c-c-cool!" The woman was practically shaking.

"That's right. He's cool. And that's what we're all gonna be. We're gonna be cool. Y'see, when you freak out, I get scared, and when I get scared, that's when motherfucker's heads who got my gun in their face get blown off. Now I don't want that, and you don't want that. and Ringo here, _definitely_ don't want that. So we're all gonna be cool."

"J-just know... You hurt him, you die." The woman tried not to shake the gun that she was pointing at Peridot.

"Well, yeah that seems about the case... Now let me tell you right now, Lapis isn't here, nor do I know where she went. HQ sent her off with the President at a new location in a new state for privacy and safety of stuff such as this. I have no idea where she is, nor do I know where she went."

"S-shit, really?"

"Affirmative."

"GODDAMMIT! They're gonna kill us if we go back empty-handed!"

"Whose going to kill you?"

"Y'know, the slave group! The one Lapis escaped!"

"You work for them?"

"N-no, they just sent us to get her back! Wanted to know if she was here in the first place!"

"Huh. Sounds like you guys were expendables."

"W-what?"

"You guys were sent to deal with a supposed CIA agent and retrieve an individual? They didn't know if she was here, they just sent you here to find an easy spot in the agency. You were supposed to die."

"Shit shit shit... What do we do know?"

"Well, you can go back and have them kill you... Or, you can go straight to the agency, turn yourself in, and give them all of the info you know about the gang and they'll probably let you off on asylum in exchange. I think the answer is obvious."

"Shit... Yeah, you've got us. Right, honey-bunny?"

"Y-yeah..."

"... FELIX, DO NOT SHOOT!"

"AHHHHHH!" The girl flung over to shakily point the pistol at Felix, who had a gun right back in her direction.

"VIOLETTE, POINT THE GUN AT ME!"

"AHHHH!"

"POINT THE GUN AT ME!"

"AHHH OKAY!"

"Good good good, how're ya doing, Violette?"

"... I-I gotta go pee... I wanna go home."

"That's okay, Violette. I'm proud of ya. and Ringo here's proud of ya... Tell 'er you're proud of her."

"... Proud of you, honey-bunny."

"I-I love you."

"I love you too, honey-bunny."

"Good... So, you guys worked there long?"

"No no, we're just trying to get off the streets! Wanted us to do some dirty work before they pay us!"

"Hmm. Makes sense... I can let you guys go, but you have to go straight to Langley-"

"Peri, you let these two go after knocking me out, I'm shooting them out of basic principle!" Violette nervously whipped her gun back over to Felix after his threatening statement.

"NO, VIOLETTE, HE ISN'T GONNA DO A GODDAMN THING! FELIX, _SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ Violette shakily pointed her gun back at Peridot, who by now was really getting tired of this bullshit.

"Here, this is his number, he goes by Pal. Tell him you're a civilian looking to report information, and he'll run you through the rest. Tell him Agent Sparrow recommends it. Got it?"

"Agent Sparrow... Okay, got it." Peridot slid a piece of paper she wrote with the gun down and a pen up. Once again, her words solved her problems, as the two scattered out of the living room, leaving Felix frustrated, and Peridot exhausted.

"You let 'em get away? What if they talk about knocking me out! That'll look bad on my report!"

"Felix... Do me a HUGE favor, and go back to your room. It's like..." Peridot checked her watch to see it light up in green when she touched the glow in the dark light button.

"3:00."

 **Sighs** "Whatever... Goddamn hussies breaking in here, fucking up my night... I'm ordering fucking late pizza, fuck this."

Peridot started to make her way back to her own room, when she suddenly heard faint sobbing...

 

Lapis heard the door open, and saw a shadow of a figure walk over from the dimly lit living room. Lapis covered her face as much as she could to cower from what was before her. The figure walked over and tried to get Lapis' attention, to which the blue haired girl tried her hardest not to be seen, only to be pulled in front, face to face to see...

Peridot.

Just her roommate, Peridot. The girl who didn't throw her away. the girl who didn't give her up to her former slavers. No, it was just Peridot.

"What happened? Did I wake you?" Lapis threw herself onto Peridot's chest, clinging onto her for dear life. She started sobbing even more hysterically than before, as Peridot tried to ease her into calming down. "It's okay... I'm here... Everything is alright... You're safe..." Lapis couldn't do much for a couple minutes other than sob into the shirt of her blonde roommate, until finally trying to lower her breath from Peridot's help.

"It's okay, just breath with me. In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three. In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three..." A couple of seconds of slow breathing went by before Lapis tried to speak.

"T-they came for me... T-took me back to that ship... I-I thought the guys you work for... T-the CIA just... T-traded me for something... I-I thought you gave up on me... Thought you just s-sold me away to them..." Peridot was at most disgusted by the idea of her just giving Lapis back to those fucking fiends. On the other side, she was horrified that Lapis even had such a nightmare like that.

"What? Lapis, listen to me. I'm **never** going to give you back to those people. _**ever.**_ I'd sooner die. And as for the CIA, they all want you to be safe! They want you to help us bring them down! Why would we trade you to them? ... I'm sorry you thought about it that way, but we're here for you. Me especially... _I will protect you."_ Lapis soon lowered her guard, as Peridot felt her muscles loosen, and her breath slow down even more.

Peridot was right. Lapis was safe. She was here. No one would go after her. She had the CIA on her side, an agent of theirs as her roommate and supportive best friend, and her own friend was the literal president.

She... was safe.

"... Can you just stay here tonight? So I can feel safe?"

"Sure." Peridot said calmly, the two already feeling sleepy enough to pass out.

The two cuddled up next to each other under the covers, the calm city lights beaming in through the blinds as always.

"Don't worry, everybody has a Charlie Foxtrot." Peridot uttered.

"What's that?" Lapis said, her face in Peridot's chest, still barely awake.

"Cluster fuck."

The two chuckled a little before completely drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon, admit it.  
> You thought I made The General a bad guy for a second.  
> Nah, he's a too much of a soft-hearted devil.  
> Also, I didn't forget to have name be spoken, Ringo is just something Peridot calls enemies she finds stupid and irrationally thinking. So instead of 'Tango down!' She'd say 'Ringo down!' But yeah that is from P U L P F I C T I O N  
> V I N C E S H U T T H E F U C K U P  
> Comments and feedback are appreciated as always!


	18. Looking Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis wakes up next to Peridot, and goes to Rose's place. That place being the white house, but you get the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter got deleted three to four times, so I'm a little pissed off about that. However, it was a labor of love. Enjoy <3

Lapis awoke in darkness, with the feeling of warmth and peace surrounding her. The light coming from the windows only hitting the corners of her eyes. The blurriness coming from the exhaustion of just waking up after sleeping like a boulder made her take her time trying to realize what she was staring at. She was used to having her face buried in her pillow, since she would usually use that blue pillow to wipe her tears off after waking up in the middle of the night from the usual traumatic nightmare. However, this time her face was up next to... Peridot. Peridot, through the whole night, had stayed in bed and cuddled with Lapis just for her sake, with Lapis facing down in her chest, with Peridot’s chin perched up on her head. This meant something huge to Lapis.

Peridot... Had stayed.

She didn’t have anything to gain from it, if anything, it was probably very uncomfortable for her since Lapis wasn’t exactly a heavy sleeper, and would wake up from the slightest bump in the night or God forbid actual movement around her. But still, Peridot stayed with Lapis. However, this didn’t surprise Lapis as much as it would have a couple of months ago, when they first met personally in that weird hospital. No, Lapis knew that Peridot cared about her. She was basically downright protective of her, a word she rarely used to describe people involved with her life.

Peridot was, without a doubt, a companion. A friend. But not like the ‘friends’ she used to have. The occasional high school drifters who would hang out with her. The friends who would maybe crack a joke or share a drink with her. No, Peridot was more than that. Much more. Peridot was, besides Rose, Steven, and maybe Felix and The General, all she had. Not that she was complaining.

Steven! She was going to see Steven soon! He was probably so much older now after all this time. Would he even recognise her after all these years? And if he remembered her, would he have resentment towards her for leaving him? A small amount of fear and worry entered her mind. Well, she was going to Rose’s place to stay for a day or two while Peridot was out working overseas. She would find out soon enough.

Lapis quickly turned her mind back to Peridot. Sweet, lovable Peridot. Lapis turned her head a little to hear her roommate’s heartbeat. There was just something soothing about hearing that ‘badump’ sound from the cute blonde. She could also tell she was actually asleep, and not faking it. Lapis had learned over time when Peridot was faking it, and when she was actually knocked out. It was all in Peridot’s breath. She could act all quiet, but her body was constantly active, like a freight train. At least, it was when she was awake.

Lapis noticed over time that Peridot had stopped faking it, however. Over the course of their relationship, Peridot had stopped acting on stuff like that. Lapis figured out what this meant. Peridot had let her guard down on Lapis. She was no longer constantly on high alert around her, since she had learned to trust her. This meant that Peridot had learned to trust Lapis just as much as Lapis had learned to trust Peridot. The two were at an equal amount of trust for one another. A mutual understanding of caring and support. And Lapis couldn’t have been happier about it.

Lapis leaned a little closer to her cru- roommate, planting her head right onto Peridot’s chest. The warm embrace of being wrapped around Peridot’s pale arms soon ushered her back to sleep, the feeling of joy coursing through her emotions.

  
When Lapis woke up, she assumed it was about an hour or two when she last woke up. She woke up to being alone in the bed, and the awesome smell of bacon being cooked out on the stove. While she was a little disappointed not to wake up again with a cute blonde next to her, she did know immediately where to find one. Hopping out of bed and rushing into the living room, she soon spotted Peridot working her magic in the kitchen.

“Morning! I thought since you would be famished after last night, and since I’m gonna be gone for a couple days, I thought I could make you some extra stuff for breakfa-” Peridot couldn’t finish her sentence as Lapis bolted over and flung her arms around the helpless blonde, the embrace making Peridot blush bright pink almost instantly.

“Thank you... Not just for last night, but for everything. For taking me in, for keeping me safe, for helping me keep my baby, just- ... Thank you.” Before Peridot could even respond, she felt a joyful kiss stamped onto her cheek from Lapis. This had been the second time Lapis had ever kissed Peridot on the cheek, and each time was a treasure of a memory to keep. All Peridot could say in response was

“... N-no problem!” Lapis let go of the hug, and let Peridot continue on keeping the bacon separated on the pan. Lapis could clearly see the blush on Peridot’s face. If there was one emotion Peridot could never fake, it was happiness. “B-besides, you’ve helped me in more ways than you can imagine.” Now that sentence shocked Lapis.

“What? Peridot, would have I done to help you?” Peridot sighed a little as she took out some of the bacon onto a paper towel covered plate.

“Lapis, I don’t have any... Normal friends. I’ve got General, and some of those psychos back from my academy, but they’re like the people at my agency... I work with them. And I know them. They’re not... Normal. You’re normal.”

“Peridot, I’m not normal.”

“Lapis, trust me, I know crazy, and paranoid, and disturbed. You’re none of that. You’re hurt like crazy, sure, but you’re not having it consume you- as much as you don’t think that. Lapis, being with you makes my mind go at ease. You make me just... I don’t know, heal. It’s like I’ve finally found someone who I can... Trust not to hurt me.”

“... Really?”

“Yeah.”

“... I can relate with you.”

“We make a great team, don’t we?”

“You said it... Dorito.”

“Hey, don’t call me that! It’s a stupid name.”

“Alright, alright... Dot.”

“Heh. I’ll take it. Here you go.” Peridot placed down what looked like a five star meal from a hollywood movie. “Bacon, ham, waffles, all topped with maple syrup.”

“Maple syrup on bacon and ham?”

“You’ve never tried that combination?”

“No.”

“Oh, you’ve been missing out, give it a try.”

  
The green Mercedes finally stopped in front of a driveway, where a tall figure stopped to inspect the entirety of the vehicle. Lapis was a little shaken up by all the security presence, but Peridot was able to keep her feeling safe. Two marines held the doors open as both Peridot and Lapis entered inside the presidential domain simply known as the white house.

It wasn’t as flashy as most people would suspect, but Peridot and Lapis seemed to like it that way. The fact that it was more like an actual place where people lived in made it more comforting for Lapis. Good thing, considering she would be sleeping there for a couple of nights. When the duo made their way in, the saw from the stairs none other than Rose Quartz, who this time was in quite the formal looking suit, an American flag pin on and everything. Lapis immediately lit up with joy, contrasting the dull and cold weather of the outside December of D.C., with Rose soon following the same amount of emotions when she noticed them back. Peridot was indifferent (maybe a little uptight being around the president of the United States) but was more than happy since Lapis was feeling good about the whole thing.

Rose immediately raced down and hugged Lapis in a big embrace, to the surprise of the security and marine guards around the perimeter.

“Lapis, good to see you!”

“Good to see you too, president! Look at you!”

“Pfft. Oh please, you can still call me Rose anytime, Lazuli.” As the two moved back from the hug, Peridot soon came into notice by the president. “Ms. Diamond, good to see you again! I know last time we met wasn’t all that professional, but I’ve heard only good things about you!”

“Oh please, all the good goes to Lapis, she practically runs the house, ma’am.”

“Stop it, Dot. We all know you handle the heavy lifting.”

“Well, you are pregnant, Lapis.” Peridot said, with a raised eyebrow. All the while, every individual around the three couldn’t believe what was happening. They were, at this point, a little too used to a professional Rose Quartz at work. To see her talking to the other two like they were old friends (which, at least one of them is) was quite shocking to them to say the least.

“So, I take it you’ll be wanting to set up shop here?”

“If that’s okay, I don’t wanna-”

“No, no, of course, not a problem! I’ll have the guys around here get your luggage, make yourself at home!”

“Great... Is Steven home?”

“No, no, he’s still at school, but he’ll be here in a couple hours, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see you!”

"Yeah... I hope he will too..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, gonna try to make longer chapters in the future. I've just been really burnt out recently. That, or I'm finally getting used to being relaxed. Heh. Thanks for reading. (Since this has been deleted by accident and I've had to rewrite the whole thing like four times, I'm gonna edit and look over it later. I think I just need a break though. Just spent like four hours on this shit lol)


	19. The Centipede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot wakes up in Colorado again, and also finds out the top secret biochemical weapon being created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this took some time to make, IDK where time went! I've been really busy since I've been studying every day for the SAT with some of the new I just got, plus I'm still taking advanced classes, so my schedule is just PFFT! But don't worry, this ol' general has a sappy heart, and hates the idea of wasting time on you guys. It's been a damn pleasure so far writing for you guys, you've been nothing but supportive, and I can't thank you all enough! <3

Peridot walked through the what seemed eerily familiar woods of Colorado, the smell of nothing but unnerving gravel being swayed around from construction being present in the air. That was always weird to Peridot. She didn't smell pine needles, or trees, or anything natural. She occasionally would smell the stables nearby, for obvious reasons, but she always remembered that smell of gravel, charcoal, and smoke all twisted in the air, in an almost suffocating way. It was like you _could_ breath, but _probably shouldn't._

She did stumble upon that old road again, and sure enough, only a minute or two later, a yellow Land Rover stopped next to her, the window rolling down to reveal Peridot's _kind and ~~manipulative~~ charismatic _ mother. The shotgun door opened almost magically in front of Peridot, her mother looking her straight in the eyes with a look of ordering her to get inside. Peridot silently obeyed, both out of confusion, and fear. 

"So..." The older woman spoke. "I find it a little... Funny, in all aspects about your current situation."

"Funny?" Peridot responded blankly, focusing on the road like she was the driver herself.

"Yes... Funny. Funny to me that you actually think... That this girl, what's her name, Lapper?"

 _"Lapis."_ Peridot growled.

"Yes, this Lapis of yours... She's just another pawn, right? Another tool to climb the ranks, like I always taught you? Right?"

"... It's different now. We... We have a connection." Peridot said triumphantly, with only a hint of worry in her voice. Her mother let out a chilling laugh, the kind of laugh a desperado makes after slaughtering a town.

"Really? Now, after all this time, you're starting to believe the same shit you're shoveling?"

"This has nothing to do with you, or the past, or any of that. That's all it is now. The fucking past. I've moved on. That's that."

"Please, spare me the pity bravery you've been able to muster after being so far away from where you grew up in."

"Yeah, well what the fuck do you kno-"

"I'm your **_fucking mother, you little shit._** I know the truth. Deep down, you're going to fuck this up. _You're going to **hurt her,** Peridot. **You're going to make her regret ever meeting you."**_ At this point, Peridot was both furious and paranoid, and didn't know whether to fight back or duck and cover. She _knew_ her mother was wrong, _she just knew it..._ She had changed... Right?

"Y-you can't predict anything... I'll... _I'll protect her, you'll see."_

"I'm just being honest with you, Peridot. Every person you've _ever_ been with... What's ever happened? You've failed them. Hurt them. Or hell, they hurt you, and believe me, _you deserve it._ You're a parasite and a tool at the same time, Peridot. Accept that. **Forget this girl of yours, walk alone, you function better that wa-** **... ARE YOU FUCKING CRYING!?"** The scream echoed through Peridot's ears, the shrill of the noise still not stopping to tears calmly rolling down her cheeks. The vehicle seemed to get faster and faster, and when the cross between the two roads came, the mother slammed on the gas pedal once they turned to the right. **"AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE, ALL THE HORRIBLE _ATROCITIES_ YOU'VE COMMITTED, I'M STILL TRYING TO HELP YOU, AND YOU CRY ABOUT IT!? YOU NEED TO-" **

Peridot flung open the door, and threw herself out of the speeding vehicle. As her practically limp body accepted the fall, the last words came howling from the car. 

_**"-TRUST IN GOD, AND GROW THE FUCK UP!"** _

 

Peridot's eyes sprung to life, and her body immediately followed it's training to the letter, her arms reaching for the Smith & Wesson in the suit she wore which was covered under her trench coat. It took her all the mental capacity she had to realize that... 

She was on a plane, and Nellis was already stingy about letting anybody from the CIA keep their pistols when flying out of the Air Force base. She checked her watch. **7 PM.** _Great,_ she thought. _Two more hours 'till Hong Kong. Until then, I can sit here and try to forget about... Ugh, I need a drink._

 

The rendezvous point wasn't what she expected, especially from MI6. The British were always keen on meetings in fancy, old houses and manors. At least, that was the stereotype Peridot had figured after watching several James Bond movies. Sure, they were sexist, misogynistic, and constantly overzealous even for that time, but she still tolerated all of that BS for an actually entertaining spy movie. 

Despite Peridot's assumptions, they decided to have the meetup in a lone bar about a couple of blocks from the apartment complex that was the location of their first assignment. To Peridot, the still freezing snow of Asia still suited her. It was December, and yet the city was still barely any colder than most southern states. She always liked being cold. it just felt... Easier to be freezing her ass off than to be feeling like she was on fire. Thank god is snowed in D.C. at least, out of all the southern states.

As soon as Peridot walked in, the heater coming from inside the bar hit her, and she immediately became frustrated from all the background noise of drunk patrons yelling and laughing with one another. Peridot didn't just have an issue with large groups- she downright hated them. Which was why she always avoided social places like bars or restaurants (and when she did get food from restaurants, it was usually pickup.) 

Sitting in the back, she found the two lookouts for her. Both women looked almost completely identical, except the different color of hair of course.

"You two come here often?" Peridot said, pulling up a stool next to the white haired one.

"Only on Sundays." Said the white haired one.

"But it's Monday." Peridot replied.

"Monday is the maker of money." Yep, the code was correct. These two clearly had the job of being the brutes of England. The queen herself was probably a whole lot safer with these two doing the dirty work.

"Peridot Y. Diamond. International Investigations."

"Topaz Sighter, this is my partner Topaz Fighter. We're both MI6."

"So I've heard... So, we're down the block from this guy, right?"

"Absolutely. We should all get moving. Fighter will drive."

"I don't wanna drive! I hate the traffic here."

"Oh, don't be such a baby, I drove us ALL the way here, now you cough up your end of the bargain. It's not even our car, stupid thing's a rent."

 **Sighs** "Fine. Bully." They clearly seemed to be... Sort of cute together, at least to Peridot. Thankfully, she was already at maximum gayness for Lapis at this point, so the shock wave didn't hit her as hard... Her admitting that to herself didn't really make her feel any less guilty.

 

"So, this guy, a stubborn one from what info I've gotten." Peridot piped up from the backseat while looking over the case notes from the small phone light she was using to see the papers.

"Yeah, this guy, Dr. Forsvern, an absolute narcissist, works for this organization, TOIT, we're sure of it." Topaz S. explained.

"And this terrorist group... It's not exactly like ISIS, is it?"

"Far from it. These guys have no agenda or personal drive for their actions. Their sole purpose is for their own power. We don't really know what they're planning, but they're using the identity of a 'terrorist group' by their recent attack as a front. MI6, and anyone else involved in their bullshit has a hunch that these guys are after something else."

"Like what, money, power?"

"We don't know, nor will this guy. All we know is that this guy knows where their last known base was, and what he himself was anonymously hired to do, which must have been some kind of virus, or toxin."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll find out. Just let me do the talking."

 

The man didn't have any guards, but he sure was prepared for visitors. Glass was sprawled across the barren apartment floor, a common tactic to alert someone of an intruder's presence. At the end of the hallway, Peridot could hear someone rummaging through some cupboards and furniture. _They're looking for a gun,_ she thought to herself. She signaled the Topaz duo to ready their sidearms, as she without much fear or hesitation, kicked the already old door off the bloody hinges.

"MI6! CIA! HANDS IN THE AIR, ALL OF YOU!" The man had his back turned, his hands on something on a table in front of him. The man sighed, as he said without looking back

"Actually, it's just me. I don't need anybody to provide me support. I can handle problems on my own-" the old man immediately did an about face and swung a pistol that he had kept hidden with his body earlier when it was on the table. However, as soon as he put the pistol's sights between Peridot's eyes, the blonde had already shot the gun out of his hand with her Smith & Wesson. The man looked stunned as Peridot slowly put down her pistol from the man's sight, and had the MI6 agents walk over to surround him. As the man grasped his situation, he let out a wicked bit of laughter.

"Well done, madam! You must've done some infantry work in your youth, your ma must be proud!" The man chuckled. "Allow me to introduce myself before I'm killed at least. I am Dr. Maximilien Forsvern. Biochemical scientist. Slaughterer of the unlucky plethora of test subjects, and of course, lab rats. Mind telling me all of your names?"

"Name is Sparrow to you pal, and don't talk about my mother with my trigger happy tendencies at hand. I've had just about enough stress for one day, and you talking about me in ways that might anger me might not be the smartest choice for you." Dr. Forsvern rolled his eyes, a stupid grin still on his face as he was being handcuffed by the two brutes behind him.

"Ah, Sparrow. Typical CIA. Always being all _symbolic,_ and _artistic..._ Well, what about you two? MI6?"

"I'm Fighter, this is Sighter, all you need to know, pal."

"Fighter and Sighter? What are you, married?"

"Engaged." The two said simultaneously. For once, Dr. Forsvern felt stupid for asking a question like that.

 

_Log Notes: 12 15 16_

_\- Currently searching for information on the unnamed organization involved in illegal scientific studies that may be used as components to terrorism_

_\- MI6 believes to be an organization known as the Totalitarian Organization of International Takeover, or TOIT for sure  
_

_-Dr. Forsvern, a scientist with a PhD in biochemical sciences, is believed to be the last known assailant working on the project_

_Dr. Forsvern is 6'0, with white hair, and toned skin. He's clearly old, and has seen his share of_ _scrapes_ , _on account of the cuts and bruises across his face and arms_

 

"So, doctor... Heard any stories lately?" Peridot asked as she pulled up a chair in the opposite direction in front of the old scientist tied up to a chair himself, her two new partners behind the man, shadowing over him.

"Stories? Or... Rumors? Because what I _hear_ isn't what exactly what I _know._ I know, for instance, why you're hear... I _hear_ that you have no right to kill me under the laws of each of your countries... But, then again, you could just kill me. I mean, nobody's watching!"

"We're not gonna kill you, doctor." Peridot replied, rolling her eyes. "We just need to ask you some questions, you cooperate, we guarantee your safety. Understand?"

"Pfft. You three granting me safety? Why do you think I'm still not dead?" Peridot raised an eyebrow questionably, as the scientist gave a raised eyebrow right back at her, almost insulting her perception of what he was saying. "I'm not just a damn scientist, you understand... I'm a killer! Just like the lot of you! I don't kill with bullets, or knives, or any of that nonsense-"

"Right, you kill with chemicals." Peridot interrupted.

"No, no, no, that's not even the half of it... I _technically_ kill with the periodic table as my sidearm, but I've recently been more of a creative kind of assassin, killing with diseases, viruses... It's not far from the toxicity of chemical compounds, but it's more original. Most people? Throw in some hardened mustard gas, maybe use some of the classic tricks the Nazis used, all fine and dandy. But I... Stand out."

"Is that why you were hired by a certain group to concoct some type of weapon for them?" 

"Oh come now, if I talked about me all day, it would be rude! You're my guests after all! So enough about me, what are you in the government for?" The scientist gave a grin and a wink, in a certainly creepy fashion, causing Peridot's hands to ball up into fists. Trying to cover the sudden reaction however, Peridot instead gripped the bars of the chair she was sitting opposite in, as if she was in a crime thriller.

"We're asking the questions here, doctor." Topaz F. said behind the old man, not really causing that much of a reaction from the doctor.

"Steady, Fighter. I can handle his need for pressure."

"... I'm sorry?" Dr. Forsvern asked, irritated at the slightest insult.

"Well, this is how you get to people, right? 'Ooh, look at me! I can change the subject and make you feel uncomfortable, therefore I'm smart and cunning!' Hate to break your ego here doc, but you're not going to be pushy around either me or my partners here, understand? Face the music like a man, you've failed at the one thing you probably hate the most- being outsmarted." Peridot scooted the chair she was sitting on a little closer to Dr. Forsvern, who was now giving a bit of a bitter look. "So just work with us here, before we turn this polite proposition into a nasty pushover." 

Dr. Forsvern laughed a little, looking back at Peridot straight through the aviators that she still wore in the room. She did take them off when it was nighttime, but if anyone were to ask why she would put them back on inside, her excuse would be 'the bright lights.'

"Heh... You're laughing huh? Pretty funny, right?" The stubborn doctor continued to laugh right in Peridot's face, before the blonde pushed a little closer until she could basically whisper and have him hear her. **"I'm gonna be laughing too when you're sucking my dick without any fucking teeth after I bash your entire fucking jaw off that head of yours."** Instantly, the old man's face went from laughter to a shocked look of fear, his face becoming pale. "Oh, now I have your attention! Well, good. It's nice to know it only took a little-" The Topaz duo both put one of their hands on each of the doctor's shoulders, his muscles tensing up from the contact. "Convincing for you to listen to us."

"Heh heh heh, alright, alright!" Dr. Forsvern spoke, chuckling nervously. "Looks like the Devil wants me to pay my dues... I'll talk."

"See? Easy... What group did you do work with?"

"No idea. They were completely anonymous, I was simply transported to some cold facility far from China, in the Himalayas." 

"... So, how did they contact you?"

"Like you did. uninvited. You see, after I was fired from my previous research facility, for being too 'chaotic' in my research, I became sort of a... Rare private contractor. I do freelance work for any government or lab willing to pay, you see... Then one day, they sent to one of my many checkpoints that I use whenever I'm traveling to a particular country a group of... Businessman. They asked- well, really _told_ me that I was going to be researching for them. This was... Not that big of an issue for me, but from how well-funded they were, I was curious to why I had such a big importance for the operation unlike many of the other scientists... Then it... Sort of dawned on me when I realized what we were creating."

"And what were you creating exactly?"

"I'll get to that... You weren't followed here, by any chance?" Peridot looked up at both Topaz's, who by now had backed off of the old man for Peridot to continue talking without interruption. The two shook their head, and Peridot immediately answered his question.

"No, we never had any sign of being followed."

"Good, then that means we have... Oh, five minutes left, many four really."

"W-what?" Peridot asked with a confused face.

"Over there, grab that key." The man motioned his head over to one the counters he had in the room. Peridot slowly walked over to observe the entire counter. Books, papers, pens, pencils, math equations, certain flasks and discs were sprawled all across the entire counter, but on one specifically opened book, was a small black key.

"This one?" Peridot asked, holding it up in the air.

"Yes... My lucky little lifesaver, that key. Alright, now give it to me."

"I'll hold onto it for now." Peridot said, walking over to sit back down.

"Whatever, your funeral... Well, _our_ funeral, but still, whatever."

"Yeah... _Our_ funeral." Peridot said insultingly, placing the key in her suit pocket.

"You mentioned a 'five minutes,' didn't you?" Topaz S. asked.

"Three minutes by now, but yes."

"Three minutes until what?" Peridot asked.

"Don't be coy... If you three were able to find me, by now they've definitely pinpointed my location. They're on their way right now."

"Oh, well if that's the case..." Peridot flung out her Smith & Wesson, Topaz F. and S. following suit with their own sidearms. "Then you better get to jawing so we can batten down the hatches." Dr. Forsvern raised an eyebrow in confusion as he asked

"W-wait, you're not gonna prepare right now!?"

"Nope. If they come, they come. However, we'll probably have the advantage if we start early, but... We can't do much of anything until you tell us everything." The Topaz duo both gave a smirk towards Peridot on the sharp talking. They both had to admit, Peridot really was living up to her name so far.

"I-I.... **Sighs** Damn it, alright!" Dr. Forsvern said, furiously.

"That's better... This work, what did you do? And answer quickly now, we don't have all the time in the world according to you." The doctor rolled his eyes before reluctantly answering.

"... I realized why they hired me on the fact that I was heavily invested and experienced in programming and computer technology. Nobody knew this side of me, not the labs I worked at, nor any other facility. My mother herself had just as much of a clue as to what I had knowledge in, especially programming. However... These people somehow knew that I was able to create a supercomputer."

"Supercomputers? What kind of supercomputers?"

"Well, they aren't meant for your games to run fast or whatever, and they aren't supposed to open your browser quickly... But they can be sentient."

 _"... Sentient?"_ All three of the agents said at once. If it was raining outside, lightning would have just struck outside the window for the sake of coincidental atmosphere.

"Yes. Sentient. I was able to create computers that could think for themselves... Just made most of them gullible, stupid, a low IQ... It was fairly simple, really. Every machine has a mind of it's own... Just needs to be cracked open! However, the last one I made was a little more... Intelligent. Self-thinking... I'm starting to see the flaw in that. They will too."

"Wait, 'they will too?' You mean you're fighting them with this supercomputer?"

"Heh. Hardly. Fighting them? No. Surviving them? Yes. They want me dead now, because I know the only shutdown code besides them, and I've already served my usefulness to them in their eyes. Sure, I didn't exactly create a beginner's manual for the thing, but they have enough of the data and blueprints to teach another genius like myself."

"If you're such a genius, how did you not see this coming?" Peridot asked, simply trying to gnaw at his ego.

"I-I did, Goddammit! Why do you think I'm still alive!?"

"Well, still, we're not getting anywhere with this conversation, old man! What does this shit have to do with the job you had!? What did you do!?"

"... I was in charge of mixing the particles and components of satellite frequencies to biological and chemical compounds. These compounds then became... Computer based. An actual poisonous gas controlled. A normally natural toxin or chemical gas, only this time it was... Controlled. A mind of it's own... The perfect killing machine. Made specifically to destroy... It was quite the formula of computer science and simple chemistry... Quite the compounds... It... _It's like holding light in your hands... Can't fight it. Only watch it **burn.**_ "

"A NAME, FORSVERN! WHAT IS THE NAME!?" Peridot yelled, launching herself up from the chair and towering over the tied up man. After a couple of seconds of Peridot staring him down through her lucky aviators, Dr. Forsvern finally uttered a name.

**"Centipede... A sentient, computer-based biochemical weapon."**

Just as the last word came out of Dr. Forsvern's mouth, bullets came flying through the snow-covered windows, the freezing cold being the first thing to feel.

_First thing to actually be noticed were the bullets flying in, though._

"OH GREAT, THE CAVALRY'S HERE! UNBIND ME, FOR STAR'S SAKE!" Topaz F. swiftly took out a combat knife and cut off the binds from Dr. Forsvern, the entire group soon scattering to get cover. 

"TIME TO PROVE YOUR WORTH, PERI!" Topaz S. said, shouting over the bullets invading the room. A couple of seconds of just the four trying not to get shot and thinking of what to do, a couple of gunmen started making their way up to the room.

"AH GREAT, THEY'RE BREACHING US! FOLLOW ME!" Dr. Forsvern darted towards a large blackboard, and kicked the thing across the room, revealing on the wall a small hole. "THIS WAY!" The agents followed suit, each person quickly scurrying to the other side. Dr. Forsvern then took out a grenade from a satchel left in the other room, and threw it to the other side into the now invaded room, quickly killing the handful of gunmen that had intruded. "Ah, finally, now I can hear myself think, Jesus! Hey, now gimme that key!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get us out of here!" Peridot said, throwing the key over to the scientist.

"You just have a random satchel of grenades lying around!?" Topaz S. asked.

"Not only that." Dr. Forsvern said cheekily. Scurrying over to a metal box laid out on the floor, the doctor opened it with the black key to reveal a MP5 submachine gun, along with some morphine and a couple more grenades.

"You're pretty armed for a damn scientist!"

"Who said being a scientist meant that you had to be unprepared!? Now c'mon, we have to make it out of this damn building before they blow the whole place up with us in it!" Dr. Forsvern soon shot a rail holder, forcing down a metal latter to reveal an exit. The four soon made their way onto the roof of the building, where a helicopter was waiting...

"SHIT! WE NEED TO JUMP TO THE NEAREST BUILDING!" Dr. Forsvern shouted, sprinting towards the lower complex.

"HOW THE HELL DO WE JUMP THAT!?" Peridot shouted back for an answer, moving faster every second the revved up turrets on the helicopter got faster.

"A LEAP OF FAITH, LADY! JUST TRUST YOUR BOOTS, AND REMEMBER TO ROLL!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Topaz F. shouted.

"GOT A BETTER PLAN!?" He did have a point. It was either a damn leap of faith, or dealing with a helicopter. The snow hit the four hard, nearly making Peridot slip as she charged towards the end of the roof. The machine guns started frivolously firing towards the group, as they ran out of space between their big jump. No stopping now. Any slower, and the poor range of the helicopter's guns would not stop the shots from turning any one of them into ground beef. The first one was Dr. Forsvern himself, followed by the Topaz duo, who gave each other a quick holding of the hands before releasing to land safely. Finally, Peridot was forced to use all her stamina to jump off the platform onto the balcony on the other building. She was a good runner to an extent, but...

They did put her in the 'Shorty Squad' during PT back at the academy for a reason. Her short legs weren't being helpful at that point.

A couple shots blasted right at Peridot's legs, making her entire body tense up from the heat and shockingly exhilarating spiky-like feeling of getting shot, her face forming into a sign of nearly tears and stun. She had been grazed before, but this time, the wounds were actually strong. 

However, Peridot still trekked on, and, despite the odds, rolled perfectly to safety onto the balcony.

"Good work, girls! Now, we need to-"

"WE'RE NOT YOUR FUCKING 'GIRLS,' LAPDOG! ... I don't feel so hot." Peridot nearly fell to the floor, only to be stopped by the Topaz's.

"Your legs look pretty banged up, Peri. Need one of us to carry you?" Topaz S. asked, sympathetically.

"N-nah, I-I'm fine... Let's... Let's just keep moving alright? ... Just need to make a break for it." Peridot was completely shaking, but she soon was able to calm her system well enough to keep moving.

"Ya alright, agent? I'm a scientist, not a doctor, but I could-"

"I-I'm fine, doc... When we're outta here, I'll take some of that morphine of yours."

"Yeah, take it here... Now, let me..." The scientist handed over a dose of morphine to Peridot before pulling out the black key again, and moving over to a shoved over locker. Unlocking it, inside was a detonator, a bulletproof vest, a pack of cigarettes, and an M16A4.

"Jesus" Topaz S. stated. "Can that key bring us a magic carpet as well?"

"Not exactly, but it can take care of some unfinished business!" Dr. Forsvern walked over to the balcony, and with a click of a button, the entire building they just jumped from exploded, catching the helicopter on fire, and forcing it to crash.

"HOW'S THAT FOR A CHEMICAL REACTION, ASSHOLES! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Racing through the intersecting buildings, eventually a couple of goons found their locations, causing a firefight to ensue in the buildings. The population was dim in that shady part of the city, and clearly most of the places were abandoned, causing this fight to be away from the police. However, the giant billboards signs of Hong Kong still blared on powerfully in the cold, winter wonderland of the urban city.

"So this place you worked at, in the Himalayas, what's it called?" Peridot questioned while continuing to run through hallways with the other three.

"Camp Score, a former military base for a revolutionary group. It was abandoned for quite some time, before this organization took it over. You go there, and you'll find two things: blood, and technology. If you're lucky, they haven't moved the actual supercomputer out of the base. It always was having issues, due to it's constant overheating, so they just took it to a freezing mountain! Kind of funny, actually."

"And this group, do you think it might be TOIT?"

"That organization? ... Might be. Their actions have been anonymous and secretive since Nineteen Eighty, but ever since they became public because of media, they went quiet... Maybe this is their way of waking up! I don't know the people in charge, and I usually only dealt with scientists like myself. But those other ones are not the catalyst like me. You won't get info out of the rest."

"Right... You were thrown under the bus."

"Exactly. And them being them, I'm basically a dead man... But that hasn't stopped me before!" Dr. Forsvern laughed.

Through freezing temperatures and confusing alleyways and buildings, Topaz S., Topaz F., Peridot, and Dr. Forsvern made it out into an open street that seemed to be all clear. A few snipers remained on the higher buildings, and plenty of other gunmen were scurrying through the city like rats. Down the street was a small abandoned cafe, which the four took refuge in.

"See? That- **Exhausted wheezing** Wasn't so bad..." Dr. Forsvern said, exhausted beyond belief from all the action.

"What's the matter, old man? Can't handle a little shootout? Peridot got shot in the legs, and she's still making you out of breath!" Topaz F. teased.

"I-I'll have you know, lady, I- ... Don't. Move. None of you."

"What? Why?" Topaz S. replied.

"Because of that." Peridot said, staring into the other side of the cafe.

Behind the cash register, seeping from the kitchen, was a black, green, and foggy gas that was slowly inching it's way towards them all. The gas looked completely toxic, and had almost a sense of warning to it's appearance, like a rattlesnake's tail alerting anyone nearby of it's deadliness.

"Let. Me. Talk." Dr. Forsvern spoke aloud, the other agents frozen in their tracks. "... Centi, it's me! It's Dr. Forsvern! I created you! I'm kind of like... I'm sort of your mentor..." The gas slowly made a stop in front of the scientist. The other agents could not believe what they were witnessing. "I'm asking you... As a mentor... As a _friend..._ Please, let us leave... I know you have those mean people taking care of you, now... But these are your friends! ... They'll keep you safe... _I promise."_... Suddenly, the gas became darker, and more black than green. Dr. Forsvern formed a face of dread, as he watched the gas tower over him, not yet engulfing him, but just barely away from the possibility, his very existence ending looming over him. Suddenly, faint beeping was heard through Dr. Forsvern's satchel. A radio was inside, and it was playing Morse Code.

Peridot and the Topaz's being agents, were very familiar with Morse Code, and Dr. Forsvern himself invented that kind of communication for the weapon. They all figured out the phrase in their heads...

**YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR PROMISES, MENTOR...**

**No friend of mine.**

Suddenly, Dr. Forsvern's eyes went wide, as the gas engulfed him completely. In less than a second, he was on the floor, gasping, screaming out to the women behind him. Blood seeped from his eyes, nose, mouth, and even pores, and in two more seconds, he was dead as a door nail. A grisly way to go, getting killed by the thing that you kill the most with. 

The agent's uneasy alliance had ended with Dr. Forsvern. And now, the gas was after them.

The three agents bolted out of the abandoned cafe, and made their way for an exit space. Topaz F. whipped out her phone and called her version of Pal.

"CHUM, THIS IS FIGHTER, MI6, SERIAL NUMBER AI-SiO-F,OH! WE NEED IMMEDIATE EVAC FROM STREET 22, IMMEDIATE SAFETY FROM PREMISES, OVER!"

"Copy that, Fighter. we'll get you blokes outta there ASAP. Chum out." In thirty seconds, more or less, a black van slammed into the street, everyone inside being MI6.

"Well well, if it isn't the Topaz lovebirds, and a yankee to top it off! How'd the-"

"GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, BROOKS!" Topaz F. said as the three flung themselves into the van. Without much of a question, the team sped off into the city, soon seeing much more populated and civilized territory. No way were they hitting them in the city.

"One hell of a fist mission for ya, huh Peri!? Don't worry, we'll get ya patched up soon enou-" Topaz S. couldn't say much more once Peridot had slammed her head onto the med-bags behind her in the van for cushioning to sleep on. As soon as she laid down, she immediately took the shot of morphine, and with all the fighting and action that had just happened, it was easy for her to pass out. 

Even with Dr. Forsvern's death, what was done was done. Off to the Himalayas. Camp Score awaited.

 

 

* * *

**INVESTIGATOR'S CASE REPORT: CODE NAME SPARROW A.K.A. PERIDOT Y. DIAMOND  
**

**FOUND SUSPECTS: EST. 50-80/? (TERMINATION NOT REQUIRED ON INTERROGATION/RECALL MISSION WITH MASKED ASSAILANTS ON AUTHORITY)**

**MISSION: ACCOMPLISHED**

**Case Notes:**

**It seems that Dr. Forsvern was a man of many things. Killer, scientist, madman, but one thing he wasn't best at was making friends, and being a good teacher.**

**Signed By:**

_**Code name Eagle A.K.A. Jasper P. Diamond** _

**_Code name Siren A.K.A. Aqua B. Marine_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yeah, I'll be honest rn, we're getting close to the two falling in love. Sorry to spoil it, but it is a fanfiction lol. Some stuff to note: I'm not just using random numbers for the agent serial numbers, I either use their facet (Peridot's facet for example is on the SU wiki) or their actual chemical formula (like Topaz's serial number.) Also, I'm gonna make difference in the style of writing for each character. Peridot is blunt, fast-thinking, and a huge swearer, who usually talks around other huge swearers. Lapis is calm, at peace, stable, smooth, and a bit snarky, and has low tolerance for most things, such as... Swearing. So how I write will be different depending on the focused character in each chapter.   
>  Example:   
> -Peridot's chapters where it's just her will have much more swearing, much less detail into artistic moments, a lot more brutish, and filled with almost difficult to follow rapid-fire exposition.   
> \- Lapis' chapters where it's just her will be focused on simpler things, such as family, art, home, family, friends, beauty, knowledge, and have little to no swearing along with sarcastic tones that will almost be interacting with the reader in a comical way.   
> \- When they're together? Complete hybrid with a little bit of both sides. 
> 
> Thought I would just throw that stuff in for some info. Comments and feedback are appreciated as always!


	20. Peace Of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets a good peace of mind from a lot of corners in her life, and even names a certain someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Don't worry, I may hate myself, but goddamn do I love you all, so I'll keep myself alive for ya lol

 

Lapis looked down at the steel and glass encased phone, the only protection being a thin, plastic, blueish case that didn't seem to be all that protective. Still, Lapis wasn't the type of person to be picky when given anything. In fact, it was quite the rare treat through her life to get any large gift from anyone, especially her parents. Peridot actually seemed to be spoiling her more than her _own parents did._ Whether that said more about Lapis' character, or her parents, or even Peridot's, she didn't know.

"I know it's not exactly fancy or anything, but everybody needs a phone nowadays. Consider it an early Christmas gift." Rose said, a small smile printed on her face.

"Actually, it's just perfect for me. I was never big on electronics. Thanks Rose."

"No problem, Lazuli.”

"You know you can call me Lapis right?" The bluenette said, a raised eyebrow and smirk on her face.

"I could also call you 'typical punk teen with dyed hair' and it would still have the same effect, you know." Rose said, her own smirk now forming as she opened the fridge for some assorted fruits.

"Alright, you win this round... President Quartz."

"That's Royal Highness to you, young lady!" Lapis snorted, leaning back into the surprisingly comfortable wooden dining chair.

"Yeah, mind telling me how you became president again over what's his face?"

"Okay, _that guy_ is a long story, but when it comes to how I got into politics is..." Rose paused, throwing some apples, strawberries, kiwis, and other fruits onto the marble counter, before pulling out a large blender from a lower cabinet. "A dare."

"You lie." Lapis said, eyes widening.

"I kid you not. It was a dare by Greg. I always loved talking politics, and one day he was just like 'Okay, Rose... I actually dare you to run for president with an attitude like that.' Then I did. Still have those twenty bucks. Saving them for a rainy day." Lapis gave out a slow clap to the pink haired president, to which the lady then gracefully (and sarcastically) bowed with her summer dress held as if she was in a ballroom dance.

Lapis observed as Rose threw the fruits she had picked out into the blender. Closing the blender, the president then mixed the concoction of healthy ingredients, forming a bright red drink that looked more sugary and unhealthy then it actually was.

“Y’know, your friend Peridot caused quite a stir with a friend of mine.” Rose said, a cheeky attitude in her voice.

“Wait, really? Who?”

“Steven has a best friend, Connie. Her mother, Mrs. Maheswaran, is a doctor I know from Fort Belvoir. Apparently, Peridot went wild on her… I mean, I find it kind of hilarious, but I was always on for a dark sense of humor.” Rose said, a bit of a chuckle in her voice. Lapis, on the other hand, felt the air leave her chest for a moment, and the sharp hit of worry be forced upon her. She remembered when a doctor in the military snapped at her like in one of those cliché drill sergeant scenes in war movies. Anybody would’ve been a little scared if they weren’t in the military themselves, (Hell, even _if_ they were in the military they’d be scared) but Lapis herself remembered shouting to be a use of authority. A tool that her captors used on her one too many times for her to not care. She didn’t take what the doctor did to her personally, though it was hard for her to ignore that it happened.

“Well… To be fair, Peridot was only trying to protect me… She’s like that.”

“I’m not against her! I’d be just as protective of any of my friends. However, there sure is something about her. She seems to really care about you.” Rose poured out the red smoothie from the blender into two large glasses that she pulled out from another cabinet higher up, and handed one of the drinks to Lapis. The two hit their glasses together with a silent ‘cheers’ before sharing a satisfying sip. The taste was quite tropical and exotic, something right up Lapis’ alley, in her own opinion.

“Well, I care about her just as much… I feel like we’re… I don’t know…”

“Meant for each other?”

“What?”

“Well, I mean, you two seem cute together, and even though young love isn’t always the most solid thing, I remember Greg and I falling for each other around the ages of you two so-“

“W-wait, what are you-“

“Well, you two _are_ dating, right?” Lapis’ heart for a moment froze in motion, the last beat not finishing, before her heart slowly became faster and faster as the question engrained itself in her head. After a couple seconds or so of Lapis blankly staring at Rose, the bluenette was able to stutter out a response.

“N-no… We… W-we’re not dating, but I… I don’t know, I do… _have feelings for her, but…_ **Sighs** Forget it.” Lapis looked down to the floor, almost in shame.

“Wait, you two _aren’t_ dating!? But you’re so adorable together!”

“ROSE!” Lapis shouted, her face profusely blushing.

“Sorry, sorry! But, eh, y’know…” Rose sat down next to Lapis at the dining table, the blue haired beauty still blushing heavily. “Is she sweet?” Lapis paused, her eyes darting a several directions, pondering what to say. Finally, Lapis came up with a fairly simple answer.

“… Where do I start? I mean, she’s… _I like her looks, I like her smile, I like how she’s so nice and comforting and helpful and I like…”_

 _“You like her.”_ Rose said, confident in her statement.

“… _Yes…”_ Lapis hadn’t heard her own voice with a sense of passion in years… It felt like a century had gone by since she had a feeling of both enthusiasm and peace in her being…

But that didn’t last. Soon, the rest of her mind crept in, like an eclipse capturing and snuffing out the sun.

“But… I shouldn’t.”

“… What do you mean?” Rose asked, a hesitant look about her.

“… Rose, I’m… Well, j-just look at me! I’m a mess! I-I… I’m _broken._ I-I’m confused, I’ve been through… _I’ve been through too much to be with someone… Nobody deserves to love me… **I’m a burden…** I-I can’t even… I can’t even take care of a child, and here I am, bringing them into a world they shouldn’t have been forced into in the first place… Peridot doesn’t deserve to be dealing with me… I… I don’t deserve to-“ _Lapis paused, and while she didn’t scream, she wanted to. Every fiber, every _atom_ in her being believed that she was, in short, a mistake. In her eyes, everything that had happened to her had now piled onto her as a person, and she was, in essence, a failure. Something that didn’t think straight, something that didn’t function in comparison to the rest of the world. She was a damaged abomination in her own eyes. Something that shouldn’t be in a romantic relationship, let alone have a child of their own, especially where her own came from. That was her mindset. That had always been her pessimistic mindset ever since Peridot had rescued her. Not only that, but what Peridot did was solely out of her job description. Peridot would never be interested in being even _friends_ with a _mistake_ like her and she would definitely not have the same feelings for her. She probably just took pity on her.

The more she dread on the thoughts of how **_useless_** and **_burdening_** she was, the more she just hated herself. She absolutely _loathed_ everything she had forced on Peridot, all the time, money, energy she spent on her. Time. Money. Energy. That’s what her captors saw in her. A trophy. An expensive one, too. Pretty livestock. That’s all she was to them.

**That’s all I am to anybody.**

“Lapis...?” Lapis looked up from the floor, a devastating look of pure bleakness on her face. “She would disagree.” Lapis’ eyes narrowed with a frown. Her blood almost went to boiling. Never in her life did she have a reason to be against her oldest and basically motherly friend until now.

“… How would you _ever_ know? Do _you_ know what she’s thinking!? She’s probably on her way back to our home right now to-“

“Lapis, you just said ‘our.’”

“So!?”

“So if you knew she despised you, wouldn’t you consider that condo you’re sharing ‘her’ apartment?” Lapis’ eyes darted to the right, out to a window. A small blue jay sat calmly on a tree out in the window of the White House’s backyard. She had always loved drawing nature. She remembered when she was trying to go to an art school a long time ago, before anything had happened… Things had changed… But she still loved what she loved.

“Lapis, all of this horrible history you have, all the trauma that you’ve survived- just remember that. You _survived_ it. You don’t deserve to be deemed any less because of what’s happened to you. Quite the opposite, really. You deserve more than what’s deemed standard. _You’re a champion just as much as Peridot is an agent.”_ Rose moved her chair over to give Lapis a well needed hug, as the younger girl was now on the verge of bursting into tears. Since Rose acted a little fast, she was able to keep the bluenette from only creating soft sniffles. “It’s alright, Lapis… It’s gonna be alright…”

“I-I j-just… I-I… I just don’t think I… I’m sane enough… I-I s-shouldn’t be feeling t-this way about a-anyone after what’s happened, I don’t-“

“Lapis, you can still love someone after everything you’ve been through… Nothing’s ever going to keep a good person like you from loving someone.” Lapis moved out from Rose’s hug, and looked her straight in the eye, asking

“But… Why would she love me back?”

“Judging by Peridot’s character and history, at least, from what I learn from the General, Peridot most likely has similar feelings towards you… She probably doesn’t want to show them in fear of what you’re also afraid of. Not wanting romance. But it’s clear. You do have feelings for her. And that’s _good._ That’s _healthy._ You’re not falling in love with someone abusive or hurtful. You’re choosing a pretty nice girl. Y’know, even if she is a CIA agent, but then again, I was in the army, so not far off, I guess.”  Even through keeping back tears, Lapis was able to giggle a little, tears accidentally being forced out from the rapid switch in her emotions.  

“I... I have to keep it a secret…”

“Why?”

“… I’ll tell her. One day. When the time is right. When I have the confidence. I’m not in a hurry, and she’s busy right now. But soon… If I can stomach even saying anything.” Lapis herself was never the romantic type. This however was that one rare moment to her, and she wasn’t ready to push it over the edge. Patience was a personal virtue that Lapis had never mastered, but for now, she had to try, at least for her own reassurance.

 

Lapis waited in Steven’s new room, which seemed to be about the same size as the room she last saw him in, when Rose was still living in Beach City. Sitting in the seat for his desk, Lapis went through the tedious process of getting all of her information and old accounts back from the dead onto her new phone. Thankfully, she had already dealt with most of the online accounts she had a while back when Peridot was able to get her computer back, so all it took was plugging in her accounts onto the phone from online, which was a breeze. However, there was one important setup that she hadn’t gotten around to yet…

Tumblr. One of the few actual online social media websites that she used. Twitter was meh, along with Facebook, but with Tumblr, it sort of cleaned out most of the stupid stuff out there… Key word being ‘most,’ not all.

However, Lapis mainly enjoyed Tumblr since it was a great place to house her art. She was used to doing the occasional commission for pocket money, and liked the idea of just easily displaying her hard work for the world to see.

Things were different now. Very different.

Tumblr had… Updated. A lot. She didn’t even expect all of the changes added to the website, however it did hit her that it had been…. Four years.

Everything looked… Smoother, and a lot more blue was apparent, even that stood out to her. However, what shocked her the most was that her followers…

Never left. Surprisingly, most of the people following her had kept her blog in safe keeping, still waiting for her updates. Not only that, but they clearly hadn’t forgotten about her. People left messages to her about how they missed her and her work, and how they hoped she was doing okay. Some even talked about calling the police, but never knowing enough information to assume anything…

Some were darker. People talked about how they were depressed that she was gone. Some threatened to hurt themselves, hoping she would ‘stop hiding.’ It tore Lapis apart inside. It made her entire body force itself into the chair she was sitting in, not budging as she continued to read the messages given to her. Tears came close to falling down her cheeks, though not enough energy was even left in her system after what had happened earlier.

Then it all stopped. No more messages, no more questions, no more self harm. Everyone just… Gave up by the second year. Some gave a speculation that she was on a different blog, even tried to pin it on one supposed artist who was similar to her format. That artist had to go through the trouble of telling everyone that, indeed, she wasn’t the artist they were insisting on. Eventually, people just… Disbanded.

But they never stopped following her. They still were waiting, patiently for her to continue drawing. Her account was a quietly sealed treasure chest at the bottom of the sea, just waiting to be cracked open.

And it was definitely time to crack it open.

 

Hello Again.

Hey, this is Lapis. Yes, that Lapis. A lot has happened to me over these past four years, and I’d like it if I just explained it over time. What happened over these years wasn’t in my control, and I assure you, if you’re reading this, and you follow me, I never meant for you to think I was giving up on this blog. In short, I can’t say everything, but I’ll try to give what I can manage over time. Please don’t try to pressure me about it. Believe it or not, I’m back. When I have the motivation, I’ll get back to drawing and painting, maybe even some of my old fanfics. But first, I just want to say two things: I’m sorry. And thank you for staying after so long.

#hey #i’m back #it’s been like what #four damn years?

Close enough.

 

Time went by as Lapis jotted through her once commonly used apps, waiting for Steven to return. A feeling of paranoia was in the back of her mind the whole time she waited, the bluenette occasionally having to stop and ponder in the silence of the room whether or not Steven was going to be happy to see her or not. Sure, Rose felt assured that Steven would be overjoyed, but Lapis had her understandable doubts, still. While Steven may have been a forgiving type of person, there was still nothing stopping him for having hatred towards Lapis for just up and leaving him as a babysitter. She didn’t have any control over it, sure, but he certainly didn’t know that.

That fear was about to be given an answer however, as the door quickly opened. The seat at the desk where Lapis was sitting at was turned from the entrance, so she couldn’t exactly see who it was immediately. The announcement sort of gave it away, though.

“LAPIS!” Steven shouted, bolting over to hug his old friend. The young teenager jumped to Lapis as soon as she twirled the swivel chair around, the two embracing in a well overdo hug. “I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED, I- ARE YOU ALRIGHT, I MEAN MOM TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE HERE AND I JUST I-I NEVER KNEW WHAT HAPPENED AND-“ Steven continued to yell on and on in excitement, all the while a feeling of joy and relief came over Lapis. “I-It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too, Steven! … It’s good to see you two.”

 

An hour and a half or so passed while Steven explained how his life had been. He was doing pretty excellent, in Lapis’ eyes. He was getting straight A’s, found some really good friends in D.C., even was part of some secret group that Peridot knew about. He apparently met Peridot a while back, though he didn’t know the two were living together. He asked the same question Rose asked: were they dating? To which Lapis simply responded with

“Nope… Not yet, at least.” To which the bluenette received a high five for. The two talked on and on how the new season of Crying Breakfast Friends was out, and Steven went through a long rant about how being the president’s son was so _boring,_ especially since he had to tag along with the constant meetings and speeches, which became a huge drag after a while.

The entire time the two conversed however, Lapis was afraid of being asked questions. Questions that Steven had the right to know, but just… weren’t appropriate for him, no matter how mature he was. However, one question did finally come to Lapis, one that she was particularly afraid of answering:

“So, uh… Are you pregnant? I know that’s not a question you usually ask, but-“ Lapis, trying not to act nervous, tried a quick and witty answer.

“No Steven, I’m not fat. Yes, I’m pregnant, silly.” Lapis said, giving one of her trademark smirks.

“Hey, I was just trying to be on the safe side! Well, uh, whose the father?” Steven asked. That’s when Lapis became worried, panicking in her mind to come up with an answer. “… Or is it just yours?” Wow, Steven really had matured, and had caught on quickly. All Lapis could do to make the answer easy for herself was to simply say

“Yep. Just mine. And I love her.” Lapis said, bringing enough confidence for her to lean a little back from where she was sitting on the bed, putting her arms down behind her to keep her elevated.

“Woah… That’s so cool! Rose mentioned you having a kid, but I didn’t quite remember, so I was hesitant on asking, but, uh, anyways, it’s a her?”

“Well, I’m assuming it’s a her. I haven’t really checked, but I sort of have a… ‘gut’ feeling.”

“Okay, Lapis, I love ya girl, but seriously, you’re jokes are either obnoxious or just bad. Or both.”

“Oh please, squirt. I know you still use some of my comebacks.”

“True, true, I can only imitate the master of snarky talkbacks.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Lapis said, pretending to slightly bow from where she was sitting.

“Hey, uh… Can I feel her?” Steven asked, a curious tone in his voice.

“Go right ahead.” Steven slowly placed his hand on the swollen part of Lapis’ stomach, and immediately, his eyes grew wider from the contact.

“Woah… This is so cool! … What’s her name?”

“Oh, a name? … Well, I don’t actually know the gender, so I haven’t really picked one yet.” Steven looked up to Lapis.

“Wait, what!? Dude. Right now.”

“Huh?”

“Right now, let’s come up with one right now! Okay, say you’re wrong, and it’s a guy, call it after me, Steven Jr. That way I’ll go down in history and all that.” Lapis snorted at Steven’s best attempt of starting off probably one of the most important decisions Lapis would make in her life.

“Alright, I’ll think about it King Universe, but for now, let’s find something that could be, I don’t know both genders?”

“Well, what kind of names do you like personally?”

“I don’t know,” Lapis said, twiddling her thumbs. “I think I might like a gem name, like me. Y’know one of those old Beach City tradition things.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can envision it now… She could be a.. A Topaz, or a Amethyst, or a-“

“Steven, those are common names, there are plenty of Beach City Topaz’s and Amethysts… I want her to be special, and have creativity involved in it… It also has to be gender neutral.”

“Hmm, hmm, gotcha… Okay, a book. I swear I have a book, hold on.” Steven hopped off and dived underneath the bed. From all the noise under there, it started to make sense why the room was so organized. Steven just threw it underneath his bed. Didn’t she teach him that trick a long time ago when they had to spruce up his room in five minutes before his parents got home? Still, it was a reliable trick. No one ever checks under the bed.

“Aha! Here we go!” A book came flying out from under, as Steven threw it from the caverns of the mess underneath his bed. Steven himself soon scrambled his way out, and retrieved the book, bringing it over to Lapis. “See here? This book is literally an encyclopedia or something on gemstones. Mom got it for me a while back when I was younger, and now it has use once more! C’mon, let’s flip a couple pages!”

“Geese, you’re energetic.”

“I’m a young teen who’s finding the name for a baby that his old friend that he hasn’t seen in forever has, cut me some slack, Lazuli!”

“You sound like a charismatic salesman… Alright, let’s take a look here…”

The two flipped through pages upon pages, looking for a unique and beautiful name for Lapis’ child. After pages of Pearls, Emeralds, Sapphires, Jades, Rubies, and even Lapis Lazulis and Peridots, A few more interesting ones starting coming into view, until finally…

As Steven was about to move a little too fast, and skip a page, Lapis stopped him.

“Wait, this page is stuck, hold on.” After some patient pushing of the two trapped pages, the inner page revealed a new gemstone:

Malachite.

Malachite is widely known for it’s distinctive green color, and almost nature-like hue. It’s most commonly signified for representing a powerful beauty and remarkableness in flowers, the ocean, and forests. It’s name comes from the word Malakee, or malache, which means in Greek the term ‘soft.’

It was astonishing. The beauty of the picture alone of the gem brought a Zen state to Lapis. It was, in essence, a calling to Lapis, like it was fate itself that made this page stand out.

“This one.” Lapis stated, stamping her finger down onto the page.

“That’s the one?” Steven asked.

“That’s the one. Malachite.” The idea of the future came to Lapis’ thoughts.

 _My little, perfect, Malachite._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 6:46 AM. I'mma take a shower now, k bye. (also if there some typos, don't worry, I didn't totally proofread it yet, but I will very soon)  
> Comments make my fingers type more, and feedback makes my eyes sharper. They're both vital, and appreciated, as always.


	21. The Battle of Camp Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and the Topaz duo storm the Himalayas in search of the supposed supercomputer Centipede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya miss me, beautiful? 
> 
> I've been busy, working my ass off. I'd go into detail, but that'd take a while. Just remember, no matter how long I'm gone, I'm never leaving 'till the job's done!

 0600, Himalayan Mountains

The plane rocked back and forth, the agents in the back not really caring much. The entire time, Peridot's mind was focused on one thing in particular: Christmas. Whether Lapis or Peri actually celebrated the holiday or not didn't matter. To Peridot, it was an excuse to put up a cool tree and give presents to the only person that she really trusted anymore in this sick world. Even the General wasn't to be trusted half the time, with his shady past being well known to Peridot herself. No, in short, Lapis was priority number one on Peri's list. She felt like it was sort of her mission to help her with her child, and come Hell or high water, Peridot was going to protect Lapis from any obstacle. Sometimes she would be afraid of her safety, thinking about the event that took place of the two ringos that invaded her home, and 'tried' to get Lapis back...

But they had no actual clue where she was. Lapis was under the protection of the agency, and not only that, but only a few people actually knew of her residence. Herself, General, and... The president. Not exactly an unsafe group to be associated with, in consideration. Still, Peridot usually would drive herself mad about Lapis. It was coming to the point where literally everything associated with her was becoming of major importance. Everything she said to her was important, to make her feel nice. Every small question or task asked from Lapis became an immediate mission. Peridot's top case wasn't in the CIA, it was home. And she _loved it._ She _loved_ the small talk, she _loved_ the occasional laughs she made at any of her own jokes, she _loved_ the planning of Lapis' baby, she _loved_ the late nights where Lapis would get unbelievably tired all of a sudden and Peridot had an excuse to pick her up bridal style and carry her to her room, _Peridot loved Lapis._

 _  
_ It wasn't even subtle, and it wasn't like Peridot was going to hide her own feelings from herself, but Lapis? She would _never_ know. That was Peridot's goal. To do what she's always done. To just be the supportive friend who is in the background of the main situation or character. That's what she'd always done, and it was something she had gotten used to by now.

Peridot tapped her foot impatiently, reading a book about childcare and babies. She wasn't technically a mother, nor had she ever seen herself to being a good mother, but if Lapis wasn't with the kid, it would be Peridot, and Peridot hated being unprepared for anything. So she did what she did best: study. Peridot read page after page about what to do if a baby is crying, if they seem hurt, what medicine to give, how to change a diaper, how to teach them how to walk, the works. It was odd stuff, nothing Peridot was experienced in, but if she could lead a platoon of Navy Seals via communication from a stealth plane thousands of feet in the air, she could take care of one baby. _Stars, she better not be a screamer_ Peridot thought to herself before trying to lay down her other foot only to wince slightly from the pain. Topaz S., opposite of the blonde agent, noticed the painful reaction out of the corner of her eye when she was reading a boxing magazine.

"You alright?" The concerned British agent asked.

"Yeah, it just... Ugh, still hurts a bit, y'know?"

"You sure you can do this mission with us?"

"Well, I've **Groans** been through so... I think I'll manage."

"Oh, you've been through worse, huh? Did you forget about the part that we're jumping out of a plane, Yankee?" Topaz F. suddenly added after jumping into the conversation. Peridot shrugged her shoulders, too tired and unfocused to give an auditory answer. Suddenly, from the front of the plane, an SAS lieutenant walked out.

"Alright, we're going in 20. Get ready!" The other three strapped up their parachutes and checked for clearance one last time before getting ready to jump.

"Remember!" Peridot suddenly said aloud, "We're looking for information on the Centipede! Our primary target is the main hanger, we're they'll be keeping their intelligence documents. We're up against Privateers, real PMCs. Most will be combat veterans and cutthroats, so keep your cool and stay sharp. These guys won't take people from a government as prisoners!" The door flung open, the familiar ferocity of cold wind being quite normal to hear for the lieutenant.

"ALRIGHT, ON GREEN, WE GO!" The lieutenant shouted out. The light up on the plane in a few seconds went from red to green. Time to jump.

"ALRIGHT, LIGHT'S ON GREEN! GO, GO, GO!" Topaz F. was first. Then Topaz S. Then ~~Yankee~~ Peridot. As the lieutenant helped Peridot out with a bit of a push, The immediate feeling of terror and excitement hit the CIA agent, as she went speeding down into the Himalayan cold. Of course, no matter how far you are up in the air, you're mind doesn't wander far enough to forget to use a parachute.

The three hit fairly close enough to each other, so they huddled together to form a plan. Peridot pulled out a map and compass of the layout. The map wasn't exactly mint condition, being a map stolen by the government during former intelligence operations when the military base was housed by terrorist-like rebels. Still, it showed all of the main weak points of entry of the facility, and it gave enough detail to how the four were going to sneak into the base.

"Alright, so according to that post there, we're about... Half a mile or so from a checkpoint, that's the western entrance... The mercs aren't enemies of the country until they attack first, so we'll go in first with the intention of stealth and heavy suppression. We'll sedate anyone quietly with tranquilizers, but if it goes loud, we'll switch the regular ammunition. We'll hop the wall here near a weak spot on the wall, and make our way to the center, where six hangers are. The one we're going to is the one in the middle across from where we'll cross the plane driveway. Inside will be an old radio station set up, along with several documents and intelligence records. The officer in control of the privateers will probably be inside of there. If we can bring him alive for interrogation on the organization, all the better. First and foremost though, we're after both proof and a location of the Centipede. Everyone ready? ... Alright, I'll take the lead, on me."

"Never were a pencil pusher in the Air Force, huh Ma'am?" The lieutenant asked with a smile.

"Not really, lieutenant, no."

 

The cold froze the four's bodies to the blood, but none of them weren't used to their blood chilling. If anything, it helped with the nervousness of the mission that was about to unfold. The temperature keeping their minds off the possible outcomes of the mission. However, when they finally did reach the fort, none of them hesitated in initiating the raid. The lieutenant went first over the wall, the other three agents following suit soon after. The team crept their way along the old stone wall, taking the rope they had used to climb across with them. It wasn't a hornet's nest of activity, though any guards they did notice clearly were packing some heavy firepower. None of them were rookies either, they clearly were classic private armies type of guys. Nevertheless, the fort was large enough to stick to the shadows. Occasionally, an unlucky stray would stumble into the wrong corner only to get quickly knocked in the back of the head and have their unconscious body stowed away in a trashcan or a pile of garbage out of sight.

The hangers were soon in sight. Several guards could be seen loading and unloading boxes on and off planes. Whoever these people were, they were clearly well funded enough to keep undisclosed planes able to ship in and out supplies.

"What do you think?" Peridot whispered to the British agents.

"They're smuggling in supplies. The boxes coming off are a different, reddish color. Different from the ones going on. They look like regular cardboard ones. Whoever they're smuggling items to, they're in business with whoever is funding this place to be locked up." 

"... We gotta get to the middle hanger. Maybe we should play dress up?"

"Nah, these guys are wearing familiar camo, nothing on their faces but shades and bandanas. They clearly associate enough to spot four new guards on patrol."

"Well, what else is there?"

Topaz F. suddenly added "Hey, look." She pointed out four large boxes that seemed to be open and empty.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." The lieutenant spoke up.

"Hey, they're loading them inside. You've gotta better plan?"

 

"Hey Jake, could you get me the last of the shipping ones?" The communications expert asked. A man came stumbling in with a large box before roughly slamming it onto the ground below him.

"Yeah no problem... God, what kind of guns are in these ones, eh? Fucking miniguns or something?"

"Guns? Those are for outward shipping, they're supposed to be empty-" The four sprang out from the boxes, the unlucky lieutenant stumbling a little slower out after being slammed onto the stone below him.

"No noise, no yelling, or you're out. CIA and MI6" Topaz F. said quietly but stern.

"Oh... Just... Fucking perfect." The grunt said out loud.

"Peri, lock the hanger side doors." Peridot sprinted over and locked the remaining doors before circling back to putting her pistol up.

"No then, we're looking for information on a weapon known as Centipede... You two wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Nah!" Said the communications expert. "We just ship this stuff out to other countries! We're just working for our company! We're smugglers."

"That's apparent." Said Topaz S. "But you all are working for a 'company' that houses a biochemical weapon that could start a war. Not only that, but you say countries, you meant country. That country being North Korea. Right?"

"Nah! Not just those guys. We ship it all across South Korea as well. Parts of Japan too." Peridot suddenly became very confused, and jumped into the interrogation.

"Wait wait wait, South Korea? Japan? These our enemies of North Korea, but you're supplying North Korea too?"

"Oh yeah, haven't been hearing? Ever since America got outta the firing range because of Rose Quartz, y'know, not pushing buttons of an evil dictator that could destroy his own people at a moment's notice, unlike certain _other_ candidates, the next target is to simply stomp out anyone nearby! But inside something's been cooking in the political scheme of the nearby enemy countries. There's gonna be a rebellion."

"... And your employer is going to profit off the war by supplying both sides."

"Oh yeah... Now that I think of it, that is a pretty smart idea, you gotta admit."

"Whatever." Said the lieutenant. "That doesn't explain The Centipede!"

"Centipede? Listen, I'm just a radio communicator for a smuggling op. Whatever crazy CIA government conspiracy, 'down with the people' 'Illuminati' type of stuff you've gotta do, do it. Just don't blow my head off over it. I'm not like, selling human organs or any crazy shit like that."

"Yeah yeah, just point us to your classified storage." Peridot said, moving over and putting her hand out for a key. The man quickly patted his jacket before finally going into a deep pocket and pulling out a set of keys and throwing them over to the blonde. "The US thanks you for your cooperation." Peridot said sarcastically.

"Yeah, bite me, lady." He said, pulling out a stick of Big Red gum. Peridot found a large row of filing cabinets. Thanks to her fast coordination, she able to find the specific cabinet for what they were looking for. Classified documents all about acts of terrorism used to start wars for a use of war profiting. A brutal tactic, and a very expensive one at that. Whoever was in control of this globe-scale scheme was well funded, and probably had a lot of political protection in several major countries, aside from maybe the United States and the United Kingdom.

"This is what we came here for, let's take it all back to HQ, and get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." Topaz F. said. A surprisingly easy mission. No bloodshed. No major action. Just go in, do the job, get out...

... Right?

WRONG.

Bullets started whizzing through the light metal of the hanger. The two mercs ducked behind the radio desk, and the three agents jumped behind the large plane inside the hanger. Peridot was left out in the open, and thinking quick on her feet, used her ability to quickly grab a large piece of metal that had been taking off for scrap by a previous plane. When she flung the metal sheet up in front of her, she had just barely stopped a bullet from hitting her between the eyes. Woah.

"PERI! MAKE A BREAK FOR IT, C'MON!" Topaz S. shouted over the gunfire. Peridot bolted over, metal still in front of her like a giant, encumbering shield. She soon slid across the metal floor and behind the plane with her team, throwing the sheet down afterwards.

"Man, how'd you survive that bullet haze!? How'd you get the metal up that fast!? Reflexes of a Cheetah!?"

"Yeah, I've got my moments!" Peridot said, trying to remain calm. Suddenly, a bullet ricocheted off a metal barrel and into the lieutenant's leg.

"AHH! I'M HIT! I'M HIT!" Peridot moved over with Topaz S. and immediately the two began trying to patch up the brand new wound as best as they could. Bullets still flied all across them.

"You're gonna be alright, lieutenant." Peridot said, trying to be comforting. "What's your name?"

"Name's- AHH!" She shouted out when alcohol hit her leg from Topaz S.'s A bag from her rucksack. "Ahh... It's... Obsidian." Peridot froze from bandaging the wound, her mind starting to work... Obsidian... Obsidian...

"Obsidian!? OBSIDIAN!?" Obsidian looked up, pausing a moment before saying out loud

"... DIAMOND!? PERIDOT DIAMOND!? DORITO!? GODDAMN, I CAN'T TELL WITH THE CAMO HEADGEAR, STILL GOT THAT TRIANGLE CUT, EH!? WHAT ARE YOU- AHHHHAHH!"

"SORRY!" Topaz S. said back over Obsidian's yelps.

"It's alright! ... Man, what's been forever since the academy! What's been up? CIA, huh!? I thought you said you were gonna-"

"Change of plans, anyway! ... Yeah, you joined-" A bullet ricocheted past Peridot's head, making her duck before continuing to talk. "You joined SAS!?"

"Yeah, finally! Stupid bastards took some convincing, but my international background suited me for it!"

"Hey ladies!" Topaz F. finally interrupted. "I know this must be a great reunion, but WE'VE GOTTA MOVE!" Peridot thought for a moment of a plan before facepalming herself.

"OF COURSE!" She shouted.

"WHAT!?" 

"COVER ME!" Peridot bolted out and into the plane, turning it on and quickly pushing forward. Bullets focused on the plane, but by the time they could even pressure the machine, it was closing in towards the easy to break through entrance. Mercenaries jumped out of the way, giving the rest of the crew enough time to jump in with Peridot. The blonde agent pushed to the exit runway, stealing the plane and all the cargo on it. A few mercs came to try and shoot them through the windows, but they must've been expensive enough to have bullet proof windows. In a hot minute, the team was up in the air, with Topaz S. now tending the rest of Obsidian's wounds.

The team roared in a job well done. High fives and sarcastic 'HOOAHS' and 'FOR QUEEN AND COUNTRY' were heard all around. Until...

They realized they were now being followed.

The smugglers were smart enough jump in after them, and they weren't going to give up in the air without a fight. Gunfire sprayed around the plane, forcing Peridot to shake them off by going upwards to escape the trajectory. The Himalayan mountains were not an easy flying area while being shot at, but Peridot wasn't nervous as the rest were. She hadn't done this in a while. It was time to shake off the cobwebs. "EVERYBODY HANG ON! WE'RE HEADING FOR THE MOUNTAIN!"

"WHAT MOUNTAIN!?" The three yelled out together.

"THAT ONE!"

Oh. That one.

A mountain formed past the clouds, and Peridot was able to just barely curve around them. Two planes behind them panicked, one slamming into the other and forcing the two to crash into the mountain while trying to turn. That left one after them still. Peridot quick on her flying feet raced upwards, forcing the plane to follow them higher up. Just when the plane couldn't take the height much longer, Peridot deliberately fell on the plane's back, making it fall behind the enemy plane. The enemy pilot became confused, looking all over for the enemy plane. Meanwhile, Peridot did a verocious turn up and over, now behind the enemy plane from her loop on it, and shot it out of the air. A large explosion from the engine, and that was that. The enemy plane fell down to the Earth, crashing like an hawk shot by an arrow.

"Okay, now we're good."Peridot said, acting all cool. The rest cheered aloud, a large congratulations for the blonde agent of the CI of A from the US of A.

"Never knew a Yank could do that!" Topaz F. said.

"Damn Dorito, you sure still got it..." Obsidian said, still tired from her wounds.

 

Back down on Earth, the communications expert and Micky looked at each other.

"Welp... We're dead." Micky said.

"We gotta talk to those spooks." The communications expert said.

"Yeah... Might wanna do that, Tony... Might wanna do that."

 

* * *

**INVESTIGATOR'S CASE REPORT: CODE NAME SPARROW A.K.A. PERIDOT Y. DIAMOND  
**

**FOUND SUSPECTS: UNKNOWN (STEALTH UTILITY; NOT REQUIRED)**

**MISSION: ACCOMPLISHED**

**Case Notes:**

**You won't believe what we found on that plane besides some bullet holes from Sparrow's sick flying skills. Good job out there, Peri.**

**Signed By:**

_**Code Name Eagle A.K.A. Jasper P. Diamond** _

_**Code Name Siren A.K.A. Aqua B. Marine** _

****

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INCOMING NEXT CHAPTER BEING FLUFF, I REPEAT, NEXT CHAPTER IS 100% FLUFF  
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Also remember, Peridot = Pilot  
> Comments make my fingers type more, and feedback makes my eyes sharper. They're both vital, and appreciated, as always.


	22. An Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step is taken back from Lapis and Peridot to answer some important questions about the human trafficking ring Lapis escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time.  
> Basically, my mental health has really improved. I’ve gotten the help I need, and my traumatic background has stopped keeping me down. I haven’t been updating because these stories are pretty pessimistic. I want to make new stories so badly but I know I gotta finish this work first because I have worked really hard on Eagle and Blue Jay and the other unfinished business. I also have been busy with the usual work. I’m back for a while though. I hope you guys can understand that I’ve left to help myself. I’m… I’m just much better. Thank you for being patient with me. I love you all. I hope you enjoy reading. 
> 
> Also, WARNING: This is going to be another rough chapter. Death, violence, human trafficking, and minor slurs are in this chapter. if you don't feel comfortable reading that kind of stuff, please please don't!!!   
> Yeah, I said it was gonna be a fluff chapter, sorry. I just really need to get motivated again to write, and the easy way is to just write how and what I wanna write. Next one will be regularly scheduled chapter though, don't worry.

Let’s stop for a moment. Take a major step back from our main characters. Rest assured, Lapis and Peridot will once again be back in their well deserved spotlight. But it is high time to answer some questions. Questions some of you may have asked yourself. How, after four years of captivity, was Lapis able to be rescued? And not only rescued, but rescued by the Central Intelligence Agency, at one of these human traffickers’ main outpost in the US?

Truth is, Lapis was saved by the time the CIA had intercepted the human trafficking ring. Long before Lapis was ever even kidnapped, the US had been trying to put down the slave trade. That’s where this next individual comes into place.

Yellow Jacket, a cruel, disturbed woman, who currently worked as one of the leading officers in the Neo-Atlantic Slave Trade, a new underground human trafficking ring that crossed kidnapped individuals from the United States, to black market trading hubs in Africa, and afterwards major human trafficking moments through Eastern Europe to the rest of the world. Yellow Jacket happened to be one of the biggest individuals in the slave trade, being the captain of her own ship and crew of privateers, who did nothing but move human cargo to the rest of the world.

Yellow Jacket has a dark history which is similar to many others working as a human trafficker. After joining the US military, the stoic woman killed her commanding officer over a disagreement, earning herself a dishonorable discharge, though no major charges were committed since there was not enough evidence to bring her to prison. The story of what the disagreement changes every time you ask her.

“I was in love with a woman who he had already won over.” “He called me a undeniable communist and a Marxist in front of the entire platoon.” “He tried to slip something in my drink.”

Either way, the military wouldn’t agree with her after that, murder charge or not, and shipped her home. After a handful of shady odd jobs, serious work such as drug trafficking and gun smuggling got her into the dangerous waters with the slave trade, where she considered dangerous profit would suffice for her.

So we have this heartless, merciless, violent woman who any privateer working with her would say is “hard-fucking-core.” A monster who Lapis, among many other captives, feared greatly…

… Except, that entire bio was a façade.

 

Natalie ‘Eyeball’ Ruby was the perfect candidate to join the Delta Special Forces after years of admirable service as a US Ranger. Shortly after her movement into the elite group, she caught the attention of the CIA, who saw her menacing character and ability to blend in with shady foes as potential for a great undercover operative for the agency.

Eyeball grew up in the low class in a poor neighborhood in New York City, with a single mother selling drugs to feed her only child along with paying off an abusive ex husband who was taking profit from her dealing as tribute. A toxic childhood as it was, Eyeball did love her mother dearly, and sought to find salvation for them both later in the coming years.

After getting quickly involved in drug dealing in her public high school, Eyeball was able to blend in with gangs, soon being recruited into the formerly existing Red Gem Bastard Gang, whose caste system of power was based around pure brutality and violence, so much so that it overruled any actual capable leader with strategy. The group was solely focused on brute strength and animosity, giving it a frightening reputation in it’s local streets. Eyeball rose to the top of the food chain quickly, bashing down and forcing her way on top of any competition, drowning out other thugs and gang bangers in the group. Her goal however was just to play incognito. She always wanted retribution for the gangs in her city that had always plagued her life, that she knew going after the most terrifying one of the local bunch was perfect to catch the attention of those who’d wronged her, especially her own father.

It took two years, but she astoundingly took down the Red Gem Bastard Gang, along with ratting out several hideouts of other gangs in the area of New York. With twenty seven kills being from gang members on her own side, Eyeball was able to become a woman of vigilante justice those of her streets had never seen before, her own leadership of the gang going up in smoke as she destroyed their main meth cooking stations in the city.

After making a powerful name on the streets, she eventually went to confront her father about halting anymore demands from her mother ever again, only to find out that he had already skipped town in fear of his own daughter coming back to finish him as well. Eyeball soon had her mother taken care of in an apartment in Queens, using the money she got from ratting out associates and kingpins to the FBI and from the money she stole from her former allies to keep herself and her mother safe, while also under the witness protection program.

Her history with blending in with the ‘bad guys’ was shown through her past actions. The CIA had her transmitted as an operative of deep cover, or a NOC in other words. Her extensive military training, along with her useful ability of becoming a shepherd in wolf’s clothing, gave her jobs such as the one she was in right now as a secret agent working for one of the biggest human trafficking rings in the world.

This is where we have to show how Lapis was able to escape. Why the CIA is close to putting down the agency. And most importantly…

Why something right now is very, _very wrong,_ about the CIA right now.

 

Four Years Ago.

**CONFIDENTIAL PAPERS**

**[----, 2012] [---------------- Atlantic Ocean, ------]**

**[1500, ----, ------------] [Cpt. Ruby, Natalie, ------ 1 st Lt. Zircon, Blue] **

**[Mission Details]**

**[------ --- -- ---------- --- -------- ----- ----- ------------ ---- --- --- -- --------- -- ---------]**

**[------- ----- -- -----]**

**Signed by: [------- ----- ‘—’ -----]**

 

Zircon had already breached the cargo ships and stolen a body off of a new recruit. She’d be the only other agent at this point with Eyeball while in the human trafficking ring. She had already been in deep cover for about 5 months now, doing the same as Zircon, killing and stealing a new privateer’s credentials and buying time to blend in. By now her reputation had made her successfully be able to meet the head honcho herself: Jeremejevite.

From what she could gather, Jeremejevite was able to pay for her own private army by the ludicrous funds she made in human trafficking and pirating in the Atlantic Ocean, smuggling humans, to guns, to drugs, to even military grade technology all across from the Americas, Europe, and Africa. She was not insane on a stereotypical sense. She was just… _Cold._ A calculated woman, who took her pleasure from sadistic tendencies. She didn’t rape captives like most. She downright _tortured captives._ She found taboo projects as a type of challenge, from eating children with delicate preparation in cooking, to simply carving tattoos unwillingly into subjects with a KA-BAR knife. She had money, she had power, she had influence. She made fear a principle. However, she wasn’t like most typical villains. She didn’t have a need for excitement, or for power. She had a need for…

Something.

What drove her, nobody, not even her equally psychopathic vassal bosses knew. All that anybody knew was that she was commonly known as the perfect example of apathy towards human life. More than just a normal psychopath. A psychopath without a course, like a nuclear submarine just choosing random countries to nuke without purpose. And she was the person Eyeball was in charge of tricking, and killing.

Eyeball was called into her office in her Liberian based coastal vessel, her own office on the ship being much like a kingpin’s penthouse at sea. The tall, broodingly toned woman poured a bottle of whiskey into two cups before even reflexing to Eyeball walking in. Eyeball’s brows heightened up, the scarred one on the left side moving upwards under the classic red eyepatch. She uttered out

“You wanted to see me, boss?” without showing any signs of fear. The boss looked up from the two glasses, her dark eyes looking through Eyeball’s half of the soul, since she could only sink into one eye. She nodded slowly, beckoning for her to sit down. Eyeball obeyed, acting calm and collected in front of a mass murderer and slaver of human lives. Jeremejevite slowly sat down, pushing one glass to the alleged privateer across from her, before leaning back comfortably in her large chair. Finally, she slowly sighed out in a calm matter

“You’re Eyeball… Lost that eye in a fight?”

“I was stabbed in the eye by a drug dealer I was beating down. The eye patch suits me though.”

“Hmph. True.” She rose her glass, Eyeball retorting, as the downed the strong alcohol. “I hear you’ve been weeding out undesirable people in my organization. People taking advantage of the nearby islands for their benefit behind my back. May I ask you why?”

“Don’t know. Figured they left me outta the equation.”

“Ha. Well, at least it wasn’t to impress me.”

“If I wanted to impress you, I would’ve done some crazy sadist shit. I hear you get off to that like some freak.” Eyeball snorted.

“Hahaha! Finally, somebody with real balls around her. Well, at least I’m not wearing some dyke high and tight army haircut, studding around like I need to go to the gym everyday to feel good.”

“Hehe. Fair, fair.”

The two chuckled roughly, as Jeremejevite poured themselves more whiskey.

“… Thing about you though Eye, is I can tell just by looking at killers, what they’re like. If they’ve killed someone, I can sense who they are, what they want. Truth is, you’re a floater. You go from job to job and never stay put!”

“Nothing’s satisfied me yet.”

“Well… You know the two things that gets people motivated?” Jeremejevite stood up and pulled out a device from her long coat. She walked over to a window, opening it to reveal a small cargo ship nearby. “One is fear. The stick. The second? Action. The carrot. I use both to keep my boys working hard as ever. See that ship out there? Filled with if estimated, thirty two people. All are European children who had come on a cruise that was captured, trying to have a getaway to get a little drunk and fuck all over the ship during a spring break. Turns out, my buyer in South Asia doesn’t want them for forced labor, and at the moment I’m too exhausted in European movement to ship any more out through different cargo ships, so-“

One click from the device, and the boat went up in a gigantic explosion. Thirty two souls. Gone in the blink of an eye, from the push of a button.

“See what I did!? Listen!” The two heard loud, exited chanting from the boys and girls upstairs. The boom sure got them riled up. “Ah… But they still know damn well that those were all people in that boat. They know once again, ‘go ahead, rape, murder, kill, fuck the rules! Just don’t fuck with _my_ rules.”

Eyeball raised her eyebrows once and nodded, acting still casual. Her heart raced a tad bit, but kept her complete composure. The sound around her of chanting and decimated debris felt like a roaring thunder of violins being shrieked out into something out of a horror movie’s soundtrack.

“Oh shit, who is-“ Jeremejevite pulled out her phone to see one of her vassals calling. “Oh, I need to take this. Holly will give you the details on the new crew I’m giving you. I’ll be seeing you again soon enough, yeah? You can see yourself out.” Eyeball nodded vigorously, getting up and speed walking out of the office. Two privateers walked past and waved, Eyeball nodding back in a austere manner. Once they turned the corner, Eyeball went into a nearby bathroom, and vomited into the sink. Sweat raced down her face, as put a palm to her head.

“Holy fuck.”

 

Years would go by, and bit by bit, Jeremejevite would trust Eyeball more and more, her crew respecting her for her brutality against enemy pirates and anyone with a smart mouth. She had to keep a deep cover profile no matter what, and her only real ally was Blue Zircon, who had been easily traded in as one of her subordinates on her ship. The two spent the four or so years trying to gather all the possible information they had on the trafficking ring. All of their known routes, outposts, trading hubs of human captives, and everything in between was slowly being processed. However, one main problem was that their actual transportation into and out of the United States was unknown, as that wasn’t their department. Since the slave trade in the organization was so decentralized, they were never able to discover where any actual trafficking rings were on American soil were, setting back their operation by years.

So for years, the did what they could, the two agents trying to stealthily take down specific ships at certain times to rescue slaves, and at the same time not get caught so they could continue their façade.

Eyeball however needed to get the American hubs under her control. Not only that, but she needed to know who was running the other ships. Once again due to decentralization, the only real boss that Eyeball knew personally, was Jeremejevite. The other ones were vassal bosses to her, who were still just as important to tear down the organization in the Atlantic Ocean. The only person however who could know who ran _all_ the foreign ships, and also knew where they were importing and exporting captives in the US was:

  1. A slave who wasn’t exported recently
  2. Who was from the United States
  3. Was easy to get out of the human trafficking ring without being connected to Eyeball.



Nothing was logged for Eyeball except for what she wrote and what Jeremejevite wrote, so taking a shot in the dark, Eyeball asked if there was a list of possible slaves kept as ‘trophies.’

Trophies were slaves kept as pure entertainment for members of ships. Landing in certain safe zones, privateers would speak about keeping the most beautiful of women or handsomest of men for the own pleasure, never selling them off in exporting. Eyeball had to blend in, forcing her to have to work constantly to get as many slaves as possible in her cargo so she could ship them to designated places where she could have them rescued. She usually ended up ‘kicking goons’ off the boat when they thought about bringing themselves their own trophies from raids and trafficking, usually throwing them over board with a cinder block or a heavy object of any form while tied to their legs while also gagged to keep down the screaming at night, so Eyeball could let out some anger every once in a while on those sick fucks for even thinking up of such a fucked idea.

Turns out, they had several still, which all were forced to talk about since they weren’t selling them, taking it mildly out of their own cut. One of which was a perfect setup. Lapis Lazuli.

A few negotiations here and there, and Lapis was able to be shipped to Eyeball’s cargo. Eyeball was then able to be told about her first ever North American trafficking stop, since she now had American cargo on her vessel, and it gave her the perfect opportunity to set up a location of an outpost for the CIA to go after, which a live witness attached. The first real step of an actual takedown had, finally after so long, began.

 

We’re still missing something however… Why had the CIA taken so damn long to have reason enough to take action? Why was human trafficking in the US easier to keep secure out of any other Atlantic Slave Trade operations? And most importantly: how did anyone in the human trafficking ring find out that it was the CIA that was involved in saving Lapis Lazuli, and not find out anything about Blue Zircon and Eyeball?

Nobody on either side knows yet, since Eyeball never was involved in a searching party for Lapis Lazuli. Someone however sent two regular grunts after her, to keep a low and distant profile. So somebody knew that the CIA was onto something, and made the scent go away, even with all of Eyeball’s and Blue Zircon’s intel. Not only that, but one thing Peridot doesn’t remember about those two Ringos, they never got to the agency.

They were killed. By privateers. Their bodies washed up on shore two weeks later. Someone knew they had fucked up, and knew whatever they were gonna say, they were gonna rat. The person in charge however did indeed wanted them alive in questioning, to see if they found out anything. The person in charge also had no clue who had sent them off to talk at Langley. They had no idea about Peridot specifically, she was just one of the many agents and advisors and spies involved in Lapis Lazuli’s operation. The only reason they had no idea about Eyeball or Blue Zircon was because they were NOCs, they were under cover secret agents, they had no file. So they simply tried to fill out a list, to search for clues. They still knew though that somebody wanted her alive for questioning. And not only that, but they also had their own eyes and ears (Eyeball and Blue Zircon) on their side too.

All of this is quite confusing to follow, probably. However, this is all evidence to one huge point:

**Somebody in the Central Intelligence Agency is working for the human trafficking ring.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some little important facts to know:  
> 1\. Eyeball and Blue Zircon will return in a bigger role  
> 2\. Jeremejevite is the name of one of the main antagonists of Things we Lost and Thing we Gain, which is what this story is inspired by.   
> 3\. We will later on cover in detail Lapis' captivity, in case you were wondering.   
> 4\. Lapidot isn't dead until I fucking say so goddamn it.   
> 5\. I do sincerely hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Comments make my fingers type more, and feedback makes my eyes sharper. They're both vital, and appreciated, as always.


End file.
